


Mr.Witch and his Dragon/魔女先生和他的龙

by LuoZiLuo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Magic, dragons & witch
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 121,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuoZiLuo/pseuds/LuoZiLuo
Summary: Here is machine translation:The story of Joey, the sorceress but the male, and the mighty White Dragon, Kaiba, exploring each other's pastsThe background is similar to that of A Witch, but not quite the same





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 西幻真是太棒了  
我想完成它，所以搬过来了  
不过什么时候能写完我也不知道，毕竟我一码字就懒得很_(:з」∠)_而且我睡一觉可能剧情走向就改了，哎

自古以来，魔女会召唤一只蕴含魔力的精灵作为自己的“Familiar”，通过一种既定、传统的仪式——魔法阵。  
高举起镶嵌宝石的法杖，冗长而繁复的古老咒语自口中喃喃念出，魔力逐渐凝聚的此处骤然刮过一阵疾劲强风，惹得施咒人一袭暗色斗篷在身后胡乱飞舞的猎猎作响，而其本人也不得不稍稍用手遮挡在面前以抵御被刮起草屑枝叶围在中心的自己。与这个有些瘦削身影相对比的是浮现在身前大片空地上的大型魔法阵，在魔力的催动下阵法映射出幽幽暗红，而且在这派昏沉的月色间越显刺目，历时悠久的咒语文字在阵法中渐渐加快了流转的速度，这也是彰显着紊乱的前兆——一旦它们彻底打乱了顺序，这场召唤也必然以失败告终。  
这显然不是魔女想要的结果，一句嘁声从宽大兜帽下传出，魔力催动者将法杖横握在身前，大声呼出决定性的魔咒，同时在短短一瞬调动了周身的魔力聚集，魔法阵在刹那间膨胀了数倍，并向上分裂出了更多的层，一股璀璨到夺目的光柱自法阵中心迸发出来，笔直的向上穿透了这片无边夜幕。一时间魔女身侧亮如白昼，而本人也被这股强烈力量所冲击，一声惊呼后便被阵法散发的波动生生震开了数米距离，释放了过多魔力的身体匍匐在草地上咳嗽了片刻，仍不忘心心念念的向着魔法阵看去，但是这一眼，便让这瞳孔瞪大到再也难以闭合。  
出现在渐隐光柱里的，是按理说几乎没有可能在精灵召唤中现身的，有着庞大身躯、周身即使在微弱月光的反射下也粼粼作闪的奇幻存在，月华缓缓倾泻在银白的鳞片上，只有一对稍显弯曲的头角是沉淀的暗色。这只过分美丽的生物张开遮天蔽日的翅翼从空中缓缓降落下来，似乎对于自身的出境还不太清楚，甩了甩头张开嵌满尖牙的巨嘴低吼了一声——这毫无疑问是一只龙，还不是普通的幼龙那种。  
一时间兜帽下的那双眼眸简直要怀疑是自己的幻觉，但是第一次亲眼近距离的接触到这种生物的存在实在让人无法容易挪开目光，抿了抿干裂的唇角终于站起身来鼓起勇气对着那头庞然巨物结结巴巴的问候了一句。幸运的是在这片仍是森林的寂静中还是成功的引起了对方的注意，那双幽蓝的龙族瞳孔猛然映出躯体下的小小身影，空气短暂的凝滞了片刻，连魔女本人都不禁嘀咕起来，“难道不理解人类的语言吗……”  
“……就是你是召唤我于此的？”并没有看到那张骇人巨口的翕动，这声音仿佛能直通脑内与人交流，傲气且不耐的低沉声音，龙的声音吗。  
“啊……啊，是我。”虽然本人也很难置信就是了，收敛了愣神的人类身形赶忙回答道。  
“可笑！”  
这话像是触及了对方的逆鳞，巨龙咆哮着一爪将这个瘦小身躯按倒在地，虽然并不是直接致死的压制，但是也挤压的内脏十分难受，一声痛苦的哀嚎随即从口中吐出，想要挣扎却无处发力，只能无力地晃动了几下脖子，一直覆盖了大部分面颊的兜帽滑落了下来，露出一头金色的短发和清秀的……男性面孔。对于自己身份的暴露仿佛让他很是不满，又不能做出什么的只能狠瞪着这只巨龙，而对方也察觉到这点微小的变化，凑近了头颅的仔细观察了些，发出一声沉闷的低哼。  
“使用术法的……男性吗。”  
“不是肤白貌美的魔女真是抱歉了啊！”魔女先生咬牙切齿的说道，这也无怪乎对方的一点意外，毕竟能使用魔力的男性比龙族的存在还要稀少，因为太过的稀奇所以也没有专门给予他们的称呼，统称为“魔女”就是了。  
“哼……无所谓了那种事，”巨龙露出一嘴尖锐的牙齿，爪下的力度又加重了几分，然后如愿的听到那人几近窒息的悲惨呻吟，眼中折射出近乎残暴的愉悦光彩，“暂且不论你用了什么方法将我召唤于此，仅凭这点微小的魔力也妄图驱使我吗，你这点力量在我面前和凡人没什么区别。”  
“咳……你……放……放开……”  
“看在你费心将我唤来的份上，我就给你一个痛快吧。”话是这么说着，压在魔女先生身上的重量却是不徐不缓的增加着。虽然那副被鳞甲所覆盖的的面孔不可能看出类似人类的情绪，但是他确实的从那双冰冷的湛蓝瞳孔中读出了轻蔑和得意，而这来源竟是从自己濒死的痛楚中吗。  
会死在这里吗……不……还不想……不想死啊啊啊！  
“别……小看……我啊混蛋！！”  
随这句抗议一同迸发出的是一股突然膨胀的魔力流动，象征其主魔力的暗红光芒骤然从身下觉醒，压制的爪子也迫于这股力量的弹开了，这种瞬间的发展让巨龙微微眯了眯眼，并没有急于再度扑上去，静待着这股光芒散去。好不容易重获了自由的金发少年仍然不止的咳喘着，支撑起上身的手臂悠悠打颤，手中紧攥着顶端宝石仍在闪烁着流转光晕的法杖，毫无疑问这就是他能反转这局势的原因了。  
少年紧盯了一会巨龙，抓着胸口斗篷的手越发用力，魔力的疯狂消耗已经使得这幅身躯的精力几近耗尽，现在仅仅是站立在这只庞然巨物面前已然极限。巨龙也明白这一点，与之对视了片刻后，眼前的人类终于摇摇晃晃的向后退了一步，仅凭着法杖的支撑将将维持着不倒，但是那双琥珀瞳孔依然未曾放弃的狠瞪着对面，不肯放低半分姿态。  
“说到底只不过是个庸才，这就是你的极限了吧。”  
巨龙的声音仍然充斥了嘲讽，但是这回魔女先生却低低的笑了一声，“那你再来攻击我啊，”然后昂起头露出一个颇为自信的笑容，手中法杖蓦地指向冷眼不动的巨龙，“做不到吧，混蛋！被魔女召唤出来的生物都会被临时强制缔约，刚才我已经让约束生效了，别想再伤害我！”  
“无聊……”  
“说什么无聊……都说了别小看我啊你，你这家——”话语未能完全出口，尾音便随着身体力气的抽离一同跌落下来，少年察觉到什么的猛然睁大瞳孔，不可置信的看着巨龙，“这是什么……你，你要强行冲破约束？”  
连回答也懒得给予，再度展开背后的双翼，巨龙本身所散发的魔力涌动连身前的魔女也为之惊愕，虽然一直有听说龙族自身就是具有非比寻常的力量，但是亲眼见到还是太过令人窒息了。少年自知已无法再做什么，只能眼睁睁的看着象征束缚的咒文随着巨龙的挣扎渐渐显现在那副银白身躯上，强制违背契约的后果会受到毫无疑问的反噬，而严重程度则根据施术人的力量和意愿决定。虽然一开始看这头恶兽显露了些许被反噬的痛苦还有点解气，然而随着咆哮的渐起，少年还是觉得有些不忍了——毕竟是自己召唤出来的，应该是作为自己的同伴啊。  
“你——住手吧，魔女的咒术只有魔女能解开。”  
“闭嘴！”  
未能顺利挣脱显然令这只龙有些气急败坏，暗红的咒文不紧不慢的缠绕在脖颈，明明是和这个小小身形的魔女一般不甚起眼，但是——  
很不爽。  
映射出深海颜色的狭长瞳孔微微眯了些，蓦地抻直了脖颈发出一声长啸，激的这片沉寂森林深处扑棱出一群飞鸟走兽，然而这对于自身的咒缚毫无影响，想要发力腾空的翅翼也如同被无形锁链紧缚了般不得抬起。  
怎么可能，自己怎么可能会被这种程度的魔女所受制？！尽管这样的想法一遍遍在脑中咆哮，事实却无比分明的呈现在眼前，任由巨龙怎样恼怒也无可奈何，最终还是在地面趴落下来，长尾相当不悦的重重摔打在草坪上，就连少年小心翼翼的靠近过来也再懒得去管。  
“既然你顺应了召唤而来，作为我的同伴有什么不好？”  
“同伴？你？”  
巨龙偏开头，发出一声冷哼。  
“我不需要那种无聊的东西，至于你，庸才就该有庸才的样子，别做过多的奢求。”  
“三番五次的……说谁庸才庸才的啊！”少年挥了挥法杖，一脸愤怒到气结的样子，但是抱着双臂又想了想，慢悠悠的走到仍在阖眼休憩的巨龙面前，哼了一声继续戳着对方的痛处，“再说龙大人你还不是被庸才的法术困住了。”  
“……你在干什么。”  
与龙族全身覆盖的鳞甲相比，轻轻抚摸其上的人类手掌要显得柔弱太多了，但是没有令这只冷酷到暴逸的龙当场发作的原因却是另一回事——自那只手下传来的点滴暖意渐渐的攀上附着在脖颈束缚的咒文之间，龙知道所谓温暖还是柔情都不过是输入魔力导致的错觉，但是唯一真实的是顷刻间那些难受竟消去了大半。明明自己想杀了他，好不容易有了反击的筹码现在又反过来帮自己，巨龙歪了歪头，对于眼前人类的思维感到不能理解，又或者是眼前这个人，只是单纯的比较蠢？  
“嗯？放心了，是加护魔法，你也能感受到吧。”专心施法的魔女先生漫不经心的回答道，这只凶巴巴的恶兽能这样安安静静的接受自己的好意倒是有点令人意外。何况龙族的体温要略高于人类，让这些坚硬鳞甲摸上去多了几分柔和，而且……不得不承认，近距离观看这家伙的外表，更觉得漂亮到难以形容。因为是传说中的生物吗，还是有种不可思议的感觉，结束了法术传输的手并没有急着收回，也许是魔力的相互吸引作祟，他只觉得着迷。  
“我说，我真的那么难以接受吗？”  
有些浸凉的晚风微微的划过少年蓬松的金色短发上，可以依稀的在泥土和草屑的芬芳中分辨出他的气息，除了正处于庞大身躯斜下方的位置让巨龙无法辩驳那张脸的表情，只是这句的语气对于这个之前一直活跃的魔女先生来说有些太过平静了。微妙的差异似乎连一人一龙间的气氛都改变了些许，但没人说的清那是什么。  
“很不公平……”  
“？”  
“好歹给我一个机会啊！”  
“……对我有什么好处，”大约也是厌恶了如此的距离，巨龙抛出这一句后，长且有力的尾巴不甚耐烦的在脚下甩了一下，虽然不是直接的攻击还是惊的那个小小身影顿时被这冲击震开了数米，站立不稳的狼狈模样映在那只冰蓝瞳孔中，最后跌坐下来，来自古老灵兽的声音哼了一声，继续瞥着地面的虫豸冷冷道，“你有什么资本跟我讲条件。”  
这句肯定一样的疑问突兀地打断了少年的愤慨，他甚至保持了那个跌坐的姿势愣了片刻，意识到自己确实如对方所说，但是……虽然不知道原因，他不甚突出魔力的咒术现在确实困住了这只怪物，所以——  
“我——我用我自己！”那双下定决心抬起的琥珀瞳眸像是映出了星月般的点滴光辉，“用一年为期限，如果一年后我不能拥有你，我的身体和灵魂都是你的了。”  
“我为什么要……”  
“啊——你又想说什么看不起我的话吧！小看人也要有个限度啊！我再怎么样也是把你困住了，我，我说不定有着比你想象的多的力量呢。”  
那副坐在地上冲着这么一只庞然大物挥舞拳头的样子实在有些滑稽，虽然目光始终紧锁着，实际抓着法杖的另一只手几乎要压低在泥土里，抿紧了嘴唇，却不能阻止胸口过份明显的起伏。所有的一切都没能逃过巨龙的眼睛，嗤笑从喉咙里低沉地传来，确信内心没有丝毫动摇。  
“可以。”  
没有人会自愿趋向死亡，这种拙劣的拖延把戏，在将之戳破的那一刻，欣赏那副自信面容被惊恐的扭曲所替代，哭喊着抗拒的丑陋模样，想必要比现在有趣的多。届时那双琥珀还能映射出什么呢，亲手碾碎掉那点让他厌烦的光彩，也许就能平息掉胸口里的莫名躁动了吧。  
况且，对于龙族和魔女的漫长生命来说，一年的时间如同吹过四季的微风那般微小了，如此短暂的消磨中，又能发生什么呢。  
少年瞪大双目中的惊讶渐渐化为了欣喜，忙不迭的向前倾身了些，“城之内”，听到对方疑问的尾音又指着自己补充道，“我的名字，你呢。”  
“……海马。”  
“那是……你们种族的名字吧？”  
“你不需要知道更多。”  
还是很糟糕啊……  
青色的光晕远远的从枝叶尽头穿透过来，让人突然意识到天色的渐亮，尽管空气中仍然夹杂着浓厚的湿冷露水，不可否认晨曦已然赋予了一层暖意。  
但是个开始。

过于寻常的一个清晨。  
抱着毛毡的一角，一如既往毫无睡相的城之内依然沉浸在某个甜蜜的梦境中，完全没有意识到逐渐靠近床边的黑影所散发的逼人盛气。  
随一声脆响之后的哀嚎划破了这个林中小屋的宁静。  
“啊！什，什么！”  
几乎是从床上弹坐起来，不甚清醒的迷茫视线在对上那双湛蓝瞳孔后仿佛被其中的冰冷所传染的惊吓，抚上脸颊一面的火辣痛感让他随即明白过来发生的事情，而罪魁祸首悠悠的趴在床沿，理所当然的不知道谁才是受到迫害的那个。  
“干，干什么啊，海马……”  
“叫你起来。”  
“噢……对，我确实这么拜托你来着，但是——干嘛打我脸啊！”  
很难想象那一尾巴下了多少力气，城之内只觉得一侧脸颊有了微微肿胀的痕迹，更别提摸上去所带来的痛楚了。一边倒吸凉气的心疼自己一大早就要遭受这无妄之灾，一边暗地咬牙切齿的狠瞪着那个始作俑者——那只略高于一人大小的白龙。虽然变化了身形，但是那股睥睨一切的傲气并没有缩减多少，本以为好不容易将这只灵兽请进家里，不想这只是另一段长久灾难的开端。  
城之内在眼角的余光中看了看那只漂亮的白龙，尝试的伸出手想要触碰那些鳞甲，它们在晨光的笼罩下反射出近乎耀目的光晕，但是这点小动作在更加靠近前就被对方警示的眼神制止了，“如果不想你的手也肿起来的话”那目光如是表达，他只得瘪了瘪嘴，丧气的垂下肩膀。  
看吧，如果当做一只大型宠物那般对待是绝对不可行的，城之内完全不怀疑对方会毫无顾惜的咬碎自己的手骨，反正那只龙早就做了比那过分得多的事了，一周的相处并没有什么并没有给他们的关系带来什么实质性的改变，除非更多的闲言冷语也算的话。  
海马端端正正的靠着床边坐下来，普通人类的居所实在不能支撑龙的翅翼恣意展开，虽然改变外形对于他并不是什么难事，但是显然他不想让城之内更得意。大多数时候他会安静的躺在楼下壁炉前那块专为他腾出的地毯上休憩，对于一家之主的大呼小叫不闻不问，然后在偶尔的沉寂中突然睁开眼睛看到不远处小心翼翼打量自己的魔女先生，被发现的那方随即心虚的默默走开，如此往复。  
打消了困意的城之内一边依次系上衬衫纽扣一边还在嘟囔着海马的公报私仇，在整理好衣物后转头叫住了正要离开房间的白龙，“今天我要出去。”  
“……跟我有什么关系。”  
“有啊，你忘了吗，根据缔约的效果，你不能离我太远。”  
“所以呢。”  
“我要去森林外的那个小镇，跟我一起去吧。”  
“不。”  
干脆的拒绝后，白色的身影毫无留恋地从门口窜了出去，留下城之内尚未出口的话语生生停在了嘴边，愣了片刻，半生气半无奈的吐了口气，毕竟也不是第一天见识这臭脾气，跳脚这种事倒是不会再做了，但心里还是难免忿忿不平。脸颊的作痛又加重了这种怨念，所以他也没急着去找那个自顾离开的家伙，先溜到隔壁找了瓶治愈魔药，看着镜子里肉眼可见的消肿嘀咕就算是对于一个魔女这下手也是真狠。  
鞋底踏上木制楼梯时发出属于时光的轻微回响，除此之外屋内静悄悄的，而随着视野在转角过的展开，那只白龙果然一如既往的躺在客厅装死，城之内思考了一下，走过去蹲在他面前，歪着头又叫了一遍对方的名字。  
“海马。”  
白龙一动不动。  
“家里没东西了我得去买啊，你作为一张嘴就不能有点责任感吗。”  
白龙还是不动。  
“喂，别这么无情嘛，又不是什么过分要求。”  
“要我随便在别的人类面前现身？你还想要什么过分要求。”  
龙族作为统治者般的存在，确实不会轻易现身，这个理由梗住了城之内。见他这个模样，占了上风的海马嗤了一声，转个身打算继续沉浸在自己的世界里，但是他差点忘了，眼前这个人有多不屈——或者说愚蠢，他觉得这样形容更合适。  
“嗯……你可以再变小点待在我斗篷里。”  
这个提议让海马抬起一只眼看了他一会，那副跃跃欲试的期待表情说明这并不是个玩笑而是他那些笨拙主意之一，特别是他跪坐下来握着拳的憧憬模样，更觉得傻气。这人真的是不老不死全知全能的魔女吗，冒出这种疑问让白龙思绪发生了短暂的混乱，随即就抛开了它，会思考这种事情的自己也是犯蠢的可以。  
“你不来的话，一旦我离开也会让约束生效的。”等了半晌没有回应，城之内谨慎的提醒道，但是登时他就收到了对方的死亡目光。  
“我有个更好的主意，”海马支起上身，这足以让他冷冷俯视坐在地上的魔女了，“我把你的手脚扯断，这样你就哪都去不了了。”  
“喂……这不好笑。”  
“我不开玩笑，要试试吗，庸才。”  
一人一龙相互对视了片刻，最后还是城之内败下阵来，尽管知道对方不能要了自己命，还是不得不输给这气场。  
“你杀不了我。”被压制的向后弓缩了些身躯的城之内底气全无的低声咕哝着。  
“那不代表我就要做任何你指示的事。”  
也许过多久也不能融化这块坚冰，这只白龙真的是油盐不进。城之内稍稍垂下眼角，再一次反思起自己那个拿自己为筹码的赌局，虽然当初宣言的信誓旦旦，实际上自己毫无把握，他也不是擅长交际的人，甚至没什么朋友。在以前，他是个魔女，总要忍受无际岁月的孤寂侵袭，这没什么，现在却不同，如果他做不到，这一切都会结束，而这些的来源不过是自己想要一个专属的“伙伴”，就算是对于城之内来说，这也太让人丧气了。  
“行吧……”  
金发少年慢吞吞的站起来，有种失魂落魄的意味，海马盯着一直到那个身影拐进了厨房，甩了甩长尾末端，继续蜷成闭合形状的躺了回去。但仿佛是有什么不能让他很快闭上眼，空气中最细微的尘埃浮动也不能逃过龙族的眼睛，但是目光很快就越过了那些，半晌他才意识到自己一直看着一个方向。不太寻常，最后他强制自己合了合眼，强韧的厚实皮肤下心脏的跳动有了微妙的变化，不知道为何他只觉得不安。  
温和的食物芬芳渐渐飘来，让白龙有点无聊的回想起城之内的说法，魔女除了掌握魔法，身体在寿命等方面上也会受到一定程度的强化，其他方面与普通凡人并无不同，也要遭受一日三餐、定期睡眠的困扰。所以当魔女有什么好处，海马当时这样嗤之以鼻的反问道。  
嗯……没想过，带他回家不久的少年伸手在空中挥了挥，蜡烛上蹿起的火苗立刻照亮了昏暗房间每个角落，灼灼的暖黄映在那副稍显落寞的笑脸上，魔女的潜质在显露的时候就会被集会接走，我已经……不太记得还是普通人时的事了。对话戛然而止，海马还记得那个不自然的停顿，但是他没有放在心上。  
他们都不应该太多涉及对方的生活。  
龙族也需要进食，保持身体精力是重要的魔力来源，不过比起扔给他血淋淋的生肉城之内宁愿多给他做一份食物，好在海马并不挑食，或者说他对任何食物都没有任何意见，那张覆满鳞甲的脸上也看不出任何情绪，只是机械的咀嚼着咽下，这让本来期待着终于有个“人”能品尝自己厨艺的少年有些懊恼。唯一让白龙有所表示的是葡萄酒，第一次多要一点的要求让少年顿了一下，“你喜欢吗？”蓝宝石的眼睛看了看对方，然后缓缓的点了点头——这是他们第一次良好交流。

“那个，海马。”  
突然响起的声音打断了乱七八糟的思绪，城之内斜倚在厨房门口，往嘴里塞了一块羊角面包含含糊糊的说了什么，在接收到白龙嫌弃的目光后捂着嘴忙不迭的咽了下去，才继续说道，“抱歉，家里真的没东西了，我吃的是最后一块。”  
“不过……酒还剩一点。”  
在端来那个略深一些的盘子时，城之内拧了拧眉头，盘中的酒液微微的泛出颤抖的涟漪，注意到的海马有些疑惑的向少年看去，盘子迟迟的没有放下。  
“海马，”城之内犹犹豫豫的开口，“你不再考虑一下吗？”  
白龙立即明白过来对方还在纠结刚才的事，不过让他这么简单的妥协也是没可能的，于是目光毫不动摇地重复了一遍，“不。”  
不论做什么都是徒劳，难道是他那过于愚昧的脑袋不能理解这一点吗。海马垂眼于酒红色倒影的自己对视，那只龙看起来和自己一样有些不安，这是什么感觉？即便拥有千年岁月智慧的龙族也不能解答，而且令他烦躁，相当的——  
一阵突然的钝痛从舌尖传来，让白龙不可置信的瞪大了双目，迅速的从盘沿抽出口来，但是已经来不及了——象征生效的红光咒文刹那间从盘底透过液体浮现出来，与脖颈间束缚的咒语发出了魔力的共鸣，符文在两种魔力冲突下隐约的闪烁着，挣脱不开。海马咆哮着转向从刚才一直沉默不语站在一侧的身影，爪子深陷进身下的地毯中，除此之外连振翅挪动身体都无法做到，只能从尖锐牙齿的缝隙中怒吼出声，“你——！！”  
“对不起，海马。”  
契约在明确的那一刻就不可改变了，舌头被藏在酒水中的莫名锋利割破并不是什么要紧的事，重要的是他的血，血液和签名一样具有确定的效力。缔结并不需要很长的时间，在结束之时唯一改变的只有海马上挑眼角中凶狠的杀意，脖颈上浮动的咒文是他唯一没有付诸行动的理由，但是对面的少年始终面色肃然，摊开的一只手掌上浮动着一个流转的小小法阵，透漏出和刚才契约相同的魔法气息，末了，那只手猛然攥紧，法阵随之淡却在空气中。  
“……对不起。”  
“无聊的话就别说了，”现在海马明白了那不安是什么，就算本身不想承认，自己还是大意了，然而再一次不知原因的，他怒极反笑，“你做了什么。”  
“……是‘强制’，”少年也没有隐瞒他的打算，虽然事情顺利的发展让他意外，眉眼间还是难掩愧疚神色，稍稍的瞥开了眼，“现在你要做我任何指示的事了。”  
“以庸才的魔力来说，还不错吗。”完全没有称赞意味的讽刺，海马舔了舔上腔，舌尖上的小伤口早在龙族强大的自我恢复能力下凝结，剩余的只有浅淡的腥甜，总有一天他要尝到那个蠢货的味道，那不会太远的，还是先算眼下的事，“虽然你用了点低劣的把戏，不过这种契约是不可能没有限制的。”  
“呃……知道的还真清楚，”大抵是被那双尖锐目光盯得发怵，城之内抓了抓脑后，丧气地补充道，“没错啦，三次，只有三次。”  
“你想要什么。”  
“别那么看着我……我只是觉得你这样不做出任何让步的话什么都改变不了。”  
“本来就不会改变什么。”白龙低声嘶吼着，“你永远不知道放弃，是吗。只不过这是你最后的花招了，庆幸着自己多了3次苟活的机会吧。”  
“你真是固执……”  
“对，还是那句话，来试试，说不定我更愿意承受违背契约的反噬，因为在那之前你就会身首异处。”  
头疼，这是城之内最多的想法，对于这头顽固的古物。也许又是一步错棋，他看起来似乎更抵触自己了，建立在条件上的关系总是相当脆弱的，这也是为什么魔女有那么多强迫别人缔约的方法。在食物中做手脚实在是下作的策略，但他几乎想不到其他可行的手段，非常冒险以及容易预料到后果的惨痛，也许对于强硬的性格也只有强硬的门径才行得通，很不巧城之内自己也是不甘低头的人，他是魔女，魔女总有办法。  
“总之——先陪我去镇上吧。”在对方开口反驳之前，城之内竖起食指停在嘴边，郑重的说下了那个开关，“这是第一个命令，在我要求的时候你必须跟着我。”  
赤色咒文骤然显现在银白的龙鳞之上，然后如同尘埃的破碎了，湛蓝的龙眸垂下看了看自己，又挑起映出那张开始自鸣得意的笑容。  
“……你知道这种事只会有3次的吧。”  
“是啊，你有什么意见吗。”  
“你比我想的还蠢。”  
“怎，怎么用是我的自由吧！”  
少年当然知道对方指的什么，虽然他也有些自己的打算，但还是为此露出几分羞愤，低声抱怨着走过来打算收拾那个有着小小机关盛酒深盘，不想却被另一只爪子按住了，对方盯着尚有剩余的盘底，一时没有抽离的意思。  
“换个盘子给我。”  
“呃，你还要喝？”  
白龙少见严肃的点了点头，只有在这种时候会少些敌意的显得坦率一点。  
“难道你还下毒了吗。”  
“……你在说什么梦话。”  
“那就去。”甩了甩长尾，海马站起身来，毫不客气的下令道，“然后我们就走。”

稍显老旧的马车吱吱呀呀停在连接至镇外的石板路上，坐在驾驶位置的年轻人向后摘下略长的兜帽，一头金灿的短发在清晨的阳光中铺洒开来，在这种偏僻的边境角落可以说有些耀眼。少年长长的吐了口气，正要继续挥动缰绳时身侧的斗篷却动了动，一只银白色、约普通猫大小的小东西从斗篷厚厚的布料中窜出头，这吓了少年一跳，又不能强行把它压回去，慌慌张张的左右环顾了一周，确定远近都没有人才松气的落下肩膀，一手撩开披风的让那只小龙飞了出来，看起来这正是它相当需要的，但是主人却不悦的眯起了眼。  
“不怕被别人看到吗，龙大人。”  
“这里面都是你的味道，”虽然身体小小的，海马的声音还是没什么变化，冷漠且直观的表达他特有的刻薄，“你知道哪个更重要吗。”  
“……啧。”不知道该说狂妄还是任性，能把明明挺可爱的样子做的这般生冷也算是他的本事。抱怨归抱怨，城之内的目光还是落在白龙闪烁的表皮上，光晕的流转稍稍的让他有些出神，炫目的反光从那对背翼一直延续到短短尾巴的末端，和原身相似又不同，突然的就让他想到了什么，“海马。”  
白龙抖了抖翅膀转过身来，娇小身躯的对比下那双蓝眼更显大了些，倒没有那么分明的尖酸模样了。  
“你能变化人类的外形吗？”  
“我为什么要用那种弱小的外形。”  
“所以你能咯。”  
“别想了，那是不可能的。”  
“嗯……想也知道，毕竟低等精灵都能化人形。”  
“你在听我说话吗。”  
“啊，什么？”意识到对方话语中隐忍的恼怒而回过神来，小小的龙正浮在自己面前笔直的看过来，让人不禁想要伸手托起的模样，而城之内也确实那样做了，不过对方并不领受这好意，无视掉径自悠悠飞回他斗篷下不再理会。又生气了吗？虽然多少了解了这只白龙的喜怒无常，不过还是会觉得有点失落，和更多的莫名其妙。  
“其实我有点想看……”明知道那头龙听到了也不会放在心上，他还是近似呢喃的说了出来。也许只是对于美丽事物的趋向？他说不清，海马实在太过闪耀了，即便是作为稀有的龙也是太过闪耀的存在了，这样的生物被他强留在身边也无怪乎会发怒到想杀了自己吧，而他只是想能多靠近一点就好了，这样微小的希冀在白龙高傲的自尊下显得如此遥不可及。  
……算了。  
吹起一声口哨，再度扬起缰绳向镇上驱使而去，驾车人的心不在焉使得马匹也没什么压力的踱步前行着，马蹄与青石相磕的脆响回荡在不甚宽阔的街道上，渐渐出现的居民用友好的微笑欢迎算是熟人的年轻人，他在这里的身份仅仅是个普通的药商，一个魔女惯用的掩饰，她们在这方面很擅长。但是在到达集市时，饶是有些低落的少年也察觉到了不太寻常的表现——这个时间出现的居民少了很多，还弥漫着点滴不属于活人的生冷味道。  
“抱歉，请问最近是发生了什么事吗？”  
在抱着所购买的东西后，城之内尝试的询问面露忧郁的摊主，一般来说魔女都会避免涉及那些俗世纷争，但是毕竟这里离他住的地方也不远。  
“不好意思啊……最近失踪了几个孩子，大家都很担心。”稍微上了年纪的男人看着若有所思的少年，包了一块蜜饯递给他，“虽然还没有你这个年纪的孩子遭到意外，还是小心些吧。”  
“是么……感谢您的提醒。”  
“更别提最近有人看到森林那边出现过奇怪的光柱，猎户都不敢进去了，”没有注意到少年微妙的停顿，摊主自顾的继续说道，“我觉得我们真的该请教会过来看看……”  
是啊，为什么不呢。深感不妙的城之内赶忙结束了话题，抱着东西回到车旁放进了厢内，里面差不多被各类食材和其他杂物堆满，不过还少一样，缺了它大概会让某只龙更加躁郁，是的，就是趴在自己后颈，从兜帽中探出头的“小家伙”。  
“嘿，你怎么又出来了。”虽然没有露出很多，城之内还是小声说着伸出食指点了点他的头，还要提防着别被那嘴尖牙咬到。  
“不死族，”破天荒的没有理会这触碰，海马低沉的声音落在耳畔，带着不加掩饰的厌恶，“这里有他们的气息。”  
“死灵和吸血鬼……？他们会出现在城镇？”城之内倒没有特别惊讶，但是白龙哼了一声。  
“谁知道……魔女会出现在城镇吗。”  
还想再问些什么，但是对方又一次很不给面子的钻了回去，少年只能摇摇头，驱车向最后一个目的地赶去。

在小镇上唯一的酒屋前停下时，紧合的门扉让人有种不好的感觉，城之内揽紧斗篷跳下车，在挂于门上象征歇业的木板前驻足了片刻，直到有个小爪子在背后不耐的抓抓挠挠，让他不禁缩了缩脖。  
“干嘛啦！”  
“什么时候回去？”  
“嗯，再去一个地方……”像是自言自语的低喃着，回到马车上后城之内急促的抽打着马匹向着某个地方飞驰而去，且一路上少见的绷紧了脸，之前那位年长者的话和刚才同白龙的交谈往复浮现在脑中，让他有了不太好的联想。  
马车最终停在远离镇中心的一处双层农舍外，在简陋的篱笆整齐的围在道路边侧，浓郁的酒味从中漂出，毫无疑问就是酒馆主人的住所了。  
少年还是像之前那般匆匆跳下车，从善如流的推开篱笆门走到门前敲了敲，但接触到木质大门时随即因一些奇妙的感觉愣住了，指腹缓慢的摩挲过有些粗糙的表面，一个诡谲的符号渐渐展现在眼中，是和先前相似的不快气息。他拧了拧眉头，稍微使了点魔法消去了这个印记，绿色的火焰自行吞噬了它，但是不幸的，气息没那么轻易就消失。  
城之内还想做点什么，眼前的门却突然的打开了，一个红发的少女从中探出头来，“不好意思，哪……啊，是城之内先生啊。”  
看到来者面容随即让少女眉眼弯弯的笑起来，而城之内也松了口气的露出微笑，声音温柔的宛如当下春风般和煦，“你好啊，静香。”  
“进来坐坐吗？”被称作静香的少女让出路，眨了眨的眼中有着莫大的期待，在城之内也打算承应下来时，什么东西突然有力的击打在他的腰上，惊的他险些从口中叫出来，不过还是在女孩面前勉强忍住了，只是尴尬的笑了笑算作潦草的回应了对面的关心。  
混蛋……  
“抱歉啊，今天就……有点事，下次吧。”少年面露歉意地抓了抓头发，看到静香有点落寞但仍然笑着摆手说没事的模样，让他甚至想把那只斗篷下的小东西揪出来暴打一顿，虽然自己也打不过他才是个问题。  
“对了，最近有发生什么事吗？”急切的想要摆脱这氛围，让他突然想起了适才门上的诡异标记，“我听说酒屋最近也没怎么开……”  
“嗯，镇上发生的事您也有听说吧……不巧的是我的母亲最近也总是感到身体虚弱，请了医生来看，却说母亲没有任何问题，我自己一个人实在没什么精力和心情去照顾酒屋……”  
“是吗，那真是不幸……”看着少女双手握紧在胸前的担忧模样，城之内犹豫了一下，还是一手扶上她的肩侧提议道，“我来看看你的母亲如何？我至少也是……药商，也许能看出什么。”  
“可以吗？不会耽误您的事吗？”  
“只是一下的话，没关系。”  
这次他决定无论那个混蛋怎么闹腾都不再管了，不过预想中的第二次袭击并未到来，他也就暂时抛下了那只龙的事跟着静香走了进去。躺在床上的是一位面相病弱的夫人，眉宇间萦绕的怪异气息使人很容易就辨认出来，城之内附身伸手在女人额头那片碰了碰，莹绿的象征气体绕开手指又凝聚成一团，像少女说的，已经有些时日了。  
“她怎么样，城之内先生？”静香紧张的询问道，作为普通人类的她自然无法看到那些诡谲的存在，但是少年脸上也并非很乐观的神色。  
“我得再看看，打点水过来可以吗？”  
少女忙不迭的颔首出去了，确认那个身影走远了后城之内这才吸了口气，一手点在夫人的额首，魔力的催动下象征他的绯红法阵自指尖旋转而出，在他专心之时，脖颈一侧传来窸窸窣窣的动静又引得他发痒。  
“你还真是无聊。”  
“海马？又怎么了……”  
“我听说魔女都是被人类送上火刑架的。”  
“……那是两回事，我只是想帮静香。”那些讨嫌的丝状物很快就攒动着争先恐后的缠绕上那只手指，直到它们全部离开了妇人的额头，城之内才收回手微微垂下眼来，“没必要因为一类人去怨恨所有人。”  
“是啊，悲天悯人的魔女。”白龙还是一如既往的嗤之以鼻，“结束了就快点走。”  
“是是是——”  
“您在和谁说话？”突然响起的声音吓了少年一跳，回来的静香把水盆放在床边，有些焦急地看向床上的妇人，“是母亲吗，她醒了吗？”  
“不，没有，我……我在自言自语罢了。”  
“那，母亲她怎么样？”  
“我想她会好起来。”城之内微笑着安抚她，又从怀中掏出一瓶药水递过去，“试试这个，早晚各服用一口，应该会有帮助。”  
接着自然是少女的不好意思和感激涕零，但是城之内只是温和的笑着摆手，仿佛他只是做了多么微不足道的一件小事，但是少女还是执意将他要的两桶酒送给了他，说什么也不肯再收他的钱。如此，他也不再推脱，重新戴上兜帽坐回马车，向静香致意道别后驾车离去。

两天后，海马第一次发现城之内昏倒在了炼制魔药的小房间中，搪瓷的锅内还在咕嘟的冒泡，显然不是有意的睡在这里。刚刚察觉到这个事实的白龙微微眯缝起眼，阳光偏斜的从窗口铺洒在一动不动的魔女身上，而身在阴影的他连靠近的意思也没有，如同不小心路过那样什么也没做的径自走开了。  
大约到了夕阳从相反的窗口映入时，窸窸窣窣的活动声夹带着不明意味的低哼从房间里传来，城之内扶着门框歪歪斜斜的走出，另一手插在额首的碎发间做出努力保持清醒的样子，然后看到白龙身姿端正的趴在不远处，目光锐利的向自己刺来，明明没做什么一时也无端生出几分心虚，不由生涩的空咽了一口。  
“啊……你看到了？”  
“如果指的是你那难看的睡姿的话，是的。”  
“……嗯，好吧。”  
勉强的敷衍了一句，心想以这个家伙的性格不会在意也不意外，城之内拖着倦怠的身体准备回到卧室倒在床上休息一下被泛凉地板硌的发麻的筋肉，但在路过某个始终冷眼的生物时，被对方突然说出的话语打断了脚步。  
“契约的效力变弱了，你知道那意味着什么。”  
“什……”刚刚还毫无生气的城之内随即大惊失色的看向白龙，同他瞪了片刻，默默握紧拳咬牙回应道，“你别想趁机——”  
“我要是想，在你昏倒时就下手了。”海马相当不耐地直接打断了他的控诉，“再说，现在你又能做什么。”  
被反问的一方哑口无言，张了张嘴终究还是只能不甘地咬了咬唇，目光如同内心那般动摇着没有落点。他不擅长应对死灵法术，只能把静香母亲身上精力吸取的联结转移到自己身上作为权宜之计，想着自己到底作为魔女承受力总要强过普通人类，不过，现在看来权宜之计终归是权宜之计。  
“明明是个魔女，却爱好做救世主吗。”大抵是看出了他的迟疑，海马从不错过再往上面撒把盐的机会。  
“怎，怎么可能！我只是觉得静香很像我的妹妹，我是说——”激动的反驳骤然停止，少年目光黯淡下来，连声音也随之放低，“虽然我不太记得以前的事，但我觉得如果自己有个妹妹，应该是那样的……总之这件事我自己会处理的，反正你大概也不感兴趣。”  
最后一句话是说对了，但是对方想到了别的。  
“哼……告诉你一件事吧，庸才。”打量着城之内阴晴不定的侧脸，白龙素来低沉刻薄的声线在此刻充满了上扬的笑意，尽管是阴冷而狂妄的，“如果说不死族是阴影的代表，龙族就是光明的象征，懂吗。”  
未完的话语微妙的停顿了一下，城之内疑惑地投去目光，正迎上对面冰冷的湛蓝竖瞳，明明是对方微昂着头对视自己，却有种被自上而下穿透的错觉，而那张外露着尖锐牙齿的嘴勾起明显的弧度，只觉得想要远离。  
“下令吧，用你的命令，我就帮你解开这诅咒。”海马逐渐靠近的声音有种隐隐的胁迫感，虽然他确实是在笑着的，嘲笑着，循循善诱，“那对我不是什么难事，不过，你就很难受吧。”  
“海马……”  
少年垂下肩膀，在白龙面前蹲下身来。  
对啊，就是这样。海马冷笑看着他，等待着又一道束缚的破碎，在那之后迎接自己的——  
是少年轻柔的拥抱。  
“虽然挺不像你这家伙……但是谢谢你的关心，”完全没察觉到某只龙分明的僵顿，城之内只觉得与那些鳞片贴合的地方渗入点滴的温度，龙族稍高的体温让虚亏的身体感到难得的适意，不觉更加揽紧了手臂，“不过决定承担这件事的是我自己，我不会拉上你的。”  
“……”被拒绝了吗？但是靠近过来又是什么意思？又不同于之前为自己施术，现在的魔女似乎什么也没做，所以为什么要这样靠近自己？白龙只觉得头脑混乱，连排斥的否定与厌恶一时都忘了表达，常年避世的他并不明白人类肢体语言的交互。毫无意义，他想，但是看不到贴在自己脖颈的少年的表情，否则会更为疑惑。现在，他只是觉得内心躁动，那种似曾相识、不明所以的烦躁。  
虽然厌恶，但是并不厌倦。  
俯望的头颅末了微微垂落下来。  
“随便你，你要是因此早点死去反而对我更好。”  
“啊……混蛋，我还以为你能变一点。”  
虽然说了些抱怨的话，城之内却吃吃的笑起来，即便眷恋这令人舒适的温暖，想了想还是在对方可能的发作之前收回了这个拥抱。  
“我可没打算死，”少年抬起手看着食指上萦绕的让人堪忧的莹绿织网，也同样清楚的映在湛蓝的龙瞳中，“我是不擅长，不过有人知道怎么弄。”  
“说着不想借用我的力量，还不是要求助别人。”  
“你跟别人不一样。”  
“那是当然的。”  
这样说着，听起来却不太高兴。注意到的魔女先生笑着拍拍他的头，然后又被尾巴打到一边，只不过这次不太疼。  
好吧。  
“唯一就是要等到这个月后……”  
十年一次的魔女夜宴就会开始了。


	2. Chapter 2

“你这几天一直在等什么。”  
饶是白龙不想问，这几日魔女先生的状态也太过反常了些，而对于他的疑问，面露惫色的少年只是摇了摇头示意他安静，连续磕了两瓶提神药剂的身体远比外表看的还要虚弱，但即便如此还是要集中注意才能灵活调用魔力，在这长久的等待中错过可不是少年想看到的。  
自那次愚蠢的“自我牺牲”后已经过了大约半个月的时间，城之内的状态没有太多恶化也没有什么改善，只是嗜睡频繁了些。因为不得不由着身体用这种方法补充精力，某日因为睡过了头而错过了两顿餐点的他这样抱歉地对着白龙笑笑，那双湛蓝的竖瞳听罢微微眯起，没有说什么。  
这样安静的融入窗外的月色真的不和他相称，但是看上去却意外的和谐，海马脑中不知为何就浮现了这样的想法，目光在那张颧骨都凸现了些的侧脸上停驻，人类为什么能在这么短的时间里外形就能有明显的变化，因为他是魔女吗？甚至在自己都意识到这种失态视线时对方还是没有注意到，孤傲的圣兽有点恼火，但是话语几次哽在喉咙，和那些吹进来的草屑树叶一般，灵巧的掠过少年折射出月华的半垂眼眸，没能引起任何声响。  
他是要死了吗，就像之前那个轻飘飘的妄言一样？然而白龙心里却没有了说出那些话时报复的愉悦感，在疑惑中思索了片刻，他觉得可能还是让自己亲手了结这个灵魂或许才得以满足，或许……他微微的偏着头，开始光明正大的打量自家魔女，那张泛白的柔软嘴唇稍稍的张开一条缝，在魔药的强制效用下能清晰的听到并不规律的呼吸从中传出，星月的浅淡光辉也在上面颤抖着倾泻，最后凝聚在脖颈下凸起的锁骨上……他以前就一直这么开着衣领吗？  
“海马。”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
这声突然的低语惊的白龙骤然一愣，收敛视线已然来不及，但是再一看对方虽然是叫着自己却仍是没有看来半分，一时心里五味杂陈的不知是庆幸还是郁闷，踌躇了少顷旁边却没了下文，“……城之内？”少年猛地点了下头，恍然似的回神过来，沙哑的声音里多了些懊恼，一边抓着额前乱糟的碎发一边自言自语着，“怎么……都要过了么……”  
“……”这下海马真的不爽了，径直往少年腿上抽了一尾巴，成功迫使那双琥珀眸子总算看向了自己，只不过带着不解的委屈和对疼痛的恼火，而海马也没等他质问直接冷漠接道，“把话说完。”  
“啊？啊……我是想说你……不用这么陪着我的。”  
“什么陪着你？”  
这下轮到城之内无言了，但是眼前的白龙端正地昂着头颅，只是微微撇过视线，仍旧是高傲的不可一世。龙的思维都这么奇怪吗，已然开始混沌的脑子这样迷迷糊糊的想着，毫无自觉的顺手摸了摸那片银白，温热的触感更给人以昏昏欲睡的错觉，这次没反抗吗，好想，好想抱着……  
感受到脖颈越发增加的重量，海马不耐烦的叹了口气，“……滚开，城之内。”  
但是没有回应，预料之中的。  
他只是想看看这个庸才又在干什么蠢事，可不是来当龙形靠枕的，尤其是稍微低下头就能瞥到那张傻脸，胸口的难受就像休眠期的火山一般压抑。可是他该说什么，正在白龙还在思考怎么抽身才能让城之内以最为惨痛的姿势摔倒时，窗外一阵翅膀拍动的声音突然引起了他的注意，毫无疑问这并非什么普通鸟雀，魔女的房子周围有着特殊的魔法，不是什么带有魔力的生物都可以随便靠近的。  
声音的来源，一只漆黑的渡鸦扑棱着翅翼落在窗台，长喙叼着一封同样漆黑的信封，烫金的边缘随着小家伙的不停耸动而隐隐闪烁着，它很快对上了海马古怪的目光，可能白龙的气势到底是太过凛冽了些，渡鸦惊叫了一声丢下信件就扑腾着想要逃走，不过还是迟了一步，下一秒白龙轻松的咬住滋哇乱叫的黑色小鸟，然后十分嫌弃的甩在地上又一爪子摁了上去。  
“请，不要，都是，仆从。”听着这断断续续又不成语句的片段，再加上嘶哑着几乎要哭出来更显得可怜兮兮，然而它面对的生物冷眼看着，表情不要说怜悯，连分毫的波动都没有，被那双冰冷的海死瞪了几眼，渡鸦就连出声的勇气都没有了，只能瑟缩着等待未知的命运。  
“哼……”  
“请！不要，吃我！”  
“…………海马，放开它。”  
城之内揉了揉额角，没想到一醒来首入眼帘的竟是这副景象，这家伙是不是对于把别人踩在脚下有什么奇怪的执念。这样头痛的想着，多亏了这个信使声音本就刺耳，被这只恶趣味的混蛋这么一恐吓更是吵闹的不行，想不起来也难。  
头脑仍算不上清醒，恍惚了半晌才发觉那个凄凄的哀嚎还在，转过去正对上海马毫不避讳的目光，像是在确定什么似的紧锁在自己身上，又有什么吸引了他？  
“无聊。”  
“？”  
到底还是不懂他的思维，不过总算是松开了对这只不幸信使的桎梏，暂时把不明白的事搁置一边，城之内小心的拾起掉落的信封和瑟瑟发抖的渡鸦，得到救赎的小东西在魔女温暖的怀里惊魂未定的抖动着脑袋，却在白龙看过来时再度乱叫着拼命往更里面扎入，“没受伤吧，他没轻重的……啊好了好了没事了”，城之内只好一遍一遍的给它慢慢顺毛，顺便无奈的看了看海马，“拜托你别吓它了”。  
“跟我有什么关系，”白龙微微露出一嘴利齿，语气不是很愉快，“别人害怕我的力量，我也要为此负责？”  
“嘁……你有时候是有点吓人，也没有那么夸张吧。”  
“只有你那个迟钝的感官察觉不到，能跟刚才还要杀你的存在心平气和的交换名字也只有你这个蠢货了。”  
城之内愣了一会才意识到对方说的是他们初见的事，底气骤然不足的窘迫含糊道，“那，那是因为我知道你当时杀不了我……”  
一声轻笑，“是吗。”  
……  
就这样？后续的嘲笑和不屑呢？少年等了一会，可对面似乎没有了继续说下去的意思，阖了双目一反常态的安适趴在身边，反而让他心里惴惴的疑惑。这，这家伙的喜怒无常越来越让人摸不着头脑了……  
“大，大人，请，放我，走了……”  
“呃……抱歉，”差点忘了怀里的小东西，城之内用指腹揉揉它的小脑袋算作安慰，“谢谢你，辛苦了。”  
漆黑的信使眨眨眼，一副受用的样子，倒底是身具魔力的生物，恢复速度也是凡物不可比拟，不过还是更为忌惮一侧难以忽视的强大气场，也不敢再多停留，在城之内膝盖上跳了几下确认了无碍后就匆匆忙忙地飞出窗外，随即消失在了浓重夜色中。  
“说起来，那是什么，你在等的就是这个吗。”结束了这个小小插曲后，海马终于睁开眼，提出了一直以来的疑问。然而对方目光疲惫的端详着手中的黑色信封，连回应也只是漫不经心的嗯了一声，末了起身将那张薄薄的物件往桌上一放，再转身已经往楼上走去，走了一半才想起身后还有这么个存在似的顿足缓缓开口道。  
“我……可能要多睡一会，抱歉，海马。”  
月华无法映入背对着光线的他们的眼中。  
“我会等着解释的。”  
“……嗯。”

自然醒来的感觉比预想的还要舒畅，城之内甚至觉得他很久没有这么好过了，也许身体比自己更期待一场好睡眠，在扶着轻松到不可思议的头脑从床榻上支起上身时，他注意到窗外偏斜射入的昏暗。只睡到这会吗，还是……什么时候了？他这样想着，张了张口却发觉唇舌都干燥异常，身体的舒适并没能掩盖另一种虚弱感，饥饿几乎吞噬了他的肠胃，让它们相互绞紧的抗议起来。  
身上的衣服乱糟糟的皱成一团，让他回想起先前自己甚至没有褪去衣物的余力就倒在了被褥间，然而在起身时所盖的薄毯却缓缓滑落下来，它原来是在哪的？城之内抓着毛毡边缘却想不出细节，腹内收缩的咕咕声再次不合时宜地打断了思考，少年只得姑且放弃了这些无关痛痒的纠结，下床稍微整理了衣衫就往楼下走去。  
屋内很静，因为所处时间的缘故也镀了一层沉寂的气息，他记得现在应该不是只有自己住在这里才是，于是清了清嗓子，“海马？”，回应是没有，却随即传出硬物落地的一声脆响，不由令城之内短暂一怔。走下楼梯果然也没看到那个身影，但是——心下一悸，他确信自己看到什么高大的影子掠过厨房深处。  
“谁？”这句疑问就显得严厉许多，但到底是太暗了，魔女一边走过去一边顺手打了个响指，屋内各个边角的烛台顿时纷纷燃起火焰，逐一照亮的空间后，却是那对暗色的双角先行显露出来，然后是底下那对蓝色的眼睛。看着城之内因惊讶而微微僵住的表情，白龙眼角略略上挑，“当然是我。”  
“海，海马？你在干嘛？”刚刚那个影子……是龙吗？  
“你觉得呢，”被问的一方骤然降了声调，颇有点咬牙切齿的意味，“要是某人继续睡下去我是不是要跟着休眠？托他的福我还不能离开这里，我在反省自己为什么没在这两天里送他去做一个永远的梦。”  
“呃……”在彼此的对视中飞速败下阵来，城之内对这一连串诘责无言以对，支吾了一会后只好垂下肩来，“抱歉，我不知道自己睡了……等等，我睡了2天？！”  
没有理会对面怪异的视线，像是突然忆起什么的少年突然跌跌撞撞的跑到当初放置信封的地方，黑色的薄片依然好好的躺在原处，下一秒却被相当粗鲁的从封口撕开，一张黑色卡片被从中抽出。在翻过上面那些繁复而规整的文字时，那双琥珀瞳孔无可避免地微微瞪大，适才紧张而握起的右手此时垂落下来，在桌面无意识地敲了两下，脸上不知道是轻松还是担忧。  
目睹了全程的海马慢慢走近，却未急着开口询问，偏过头默默等待着下文——他的同居人并不是个善于缄口的家伙。果然，没一会城之内沮丧的目光就注意到身旁等待的白龙上，少年有些不好意思的擦了擦脸颊，重新换上那副带着活力的笑容，“嗯……我想我们得走了。”  
“你还欠我解释。”白龙不置可否。  
“啊，哦、那个……”饥饿的咆哮三度袭来，城之内头疼的瘪了瘪嘴，摇摇头无可奈何的往厨房走去，“你想知道什么？”  
“就从你睡之前的事说起。”  
“我睡之前？奥……那个小家伙是低级使魔，魔女有时通过它们来送信，就是召唤来的，跟你一样…嗯，是，是方法一样，我说是召唤方法一样！”虽然在他的及时改口下对面收敛了杀人的死亡目光，还是免不了心底对这只龙的自傲与小气腹诽一番，轻咳一声才继续说道，“它给我的是夜宴的邀请函，我之前说过的吧……我们一会就走。”  
“一群魔女聚在一起么……”未完的尾音中很容易听出不屑的嗤笑，不过旁边的魔女先生不知道是习惯了还是忙着进食，也没怎么理会这种显而易见的挑衅，海马无言的看了忙着翻柜子的他一会，继而又问，“既然是宴会，你这会忙着吃什么。”  
“这个……虽然说是宴会，呃——”一边说一边过于着急的吞咽显然没能应付这口干巴巴的面包，城之内惊慌失措的拍了拍胸口，又开始急匆匆地倒了杯水，连喝了几口才长舒了口气，在白龙的嫌弃几乎要倾吐出来之前终于接着开口道，“那只是名义上的称呼，集会办的这个的真正目的其实是搞拍卖，所有人都可以在那里自由交易任何东西，因为大家都是魔女，可以说什么都能买到吧。”  
“哼……”听罢此言，深海似的蓝瞳移动了几分，最后落在城之内持杯的右手上，那里的食指依然萦绕着令他嫌恶的莹绿织网，“你要去买能帮你解开这诅咒的东西么。”  
“啊，这个……”露出完全意外的神情，大概是没想到他会提及，少年放下的水杯与木制台面发出一声轻不可闻的磕碰，话语和唇边的笑容都显得无可奈何，“大概不会吧，能卖这种东西的人会不会来还不一定……真不知道他去哪疯了，那家伙。”  
“要是他不来，那种地方我都不想去……”  
本是想继续问些什么，然而望着那张怀念又落寞的苦涩浅笑，海马竟然自觉却步起来，第一次察觉到和对方隔着相当的鸿沟，不曾了解也不曾想过要了解他的自己，现在竟是因此出现一丝动摇。尽管只是昙花一现的冲动，随即就被常年冰封一般的自制力压抑了下去，但仍然足以令白龙自身惊讶。  
是什么？他的魔女少见的沉浸于感伤氛围，而他少见的难以移开望去的目光，是什么，让他觉得胸口沉闷，又带着隐约的烦躁，明明是轻微到几不可闻的感觉，却如同蚊蚋绕耳似的恼人。什么时候自己也会善解人意了？他这样试图否定的自我讽刺，不过，内心深处，不得不承认那也是徒劳。  
最后白龙还是强硬的收了目光，他不明白。

因为城之内不喜欢也不在意早早到达这种宴会，在他们穿过特殊的传送阵到达时已经是夜半时分。就着月光看去，眼前的诺大城堡显得败落而破旧，巨大的荆棘与野蔷薇争相攀附着砖瓦，但是谁也没有说什么，庄严而庞大的魔法气息已然揭露了此地的非同凡响。  
白龙如前一样被要求化形成家宠的大小，不过由于这次所去之处皆非凡物，他这次倒免去了躲藏在魔女斗篷下的烦恼，再度尽情展翅似乎让他心情有些好转，也就不怎么介意这种形态的问题了。  
来到城堡入口，两侧各站着一位毛茸茸的狼人侍从，穿着相应的侍者服饰的恭敬模样下，莹绿的野兽瞳孔仍然紧盯着到来的每一位客人。在城之内走过去时，两只狼人同样微微倾身，“欢迎您，大人，请出示您的邀请函。”  
黑色的卡片相应递了过去，兽人快速的确认了上面独一无二的魔法戳记和来者身份，再度行了一礼，“恭迎您的到来，炎之魔女大人，”绿色眼珠咕噜噜地转了转，话语随即转为了暧昧不明的声调，“看来今年您终于带来自己的侍从了。”  
“是的，”城之内的表情没有什么变化，对于别人即将对自己的Familiar给予怎样的多余关注，尤其是因为这样的自己，他庆幸早已有了心理准备，“没别的问题我们可以进去了吗。”  
“当然，当然。”侍从们忙不迭的请身为之让开进路，仿佛刚才别有意味的小小插话未曾发生过，又恢复了恭顺的低下姿态，“请享受晚宴的一切，大人。”  
虽然少年早就习惯了这些生物或真或假的狡诈态度，停在他肩头的海马还是首次见到他与这边世界的接触，也稍微觉察到刚刚的话语和自己脱不了干系。自从到来此处，城之内一直是罕见的严肃状态，更别说在走之前白龙注意到他特意戴上了那枚召唤法杖的红石戒指，至少，他看起来丝毫不是来享受的。  
“……城之内。”  
“嗯？”  
“你那个称号是什么？”千般话语在喉中滚过一番后，海马最后挑了一个最为无关痛痒的提了出来。  
“称号……就是称号嘛。”少年无谓的耸耸肩。  
“这是你的称号……？”  
“别人也就算了，你怎么也……我知道自己水平，但是我就是能，反正——”他有点不悦的用指尖象征的在空中划过一道火花，“只是用每个人的特质来方便称呼而已，你知道真实姓名具有契约的效力，轻易让别人知道的话对于魔女可是太不利了。”  
“所以，你告诉我的是假的？”  
“……是真的。”对于这种无礼怀疑，城之内撇了撇嘴又有点不满地抱怨回去，“说起来你都没告诉我你的真名吧，我可是真心实意的把自己的交出去了。”  
“你还没这个资格。”  
白龙的否定仍是一如既往的快速而决绝，少年有点泄气地发现自己甚至有些习惯了，也就不再说什么。  
他们来到人群更为聚集的会场后，魔女们熙熙攘攘的言语声顿时变得有些吵闹，身为唯一男性的城之内就显得异类，再加之他本就不擅长这种场合，端了杯酒就自觉的溜到某个角落默默打量着各色同类，直到肩头几度传来抖动使他不得不问过去，“怎么了？”  
“……太浓重了，”显而易见指的是这里无处不在的熏香，时下的女性们总是喜欢这些。回答的间当，海马也没忍住又筛子似的甩了甩头，在听到身旁人隐忍的一声憋笑后更是不爽到咬牙切齿，“要待多久？”  
“抱歉，你不喜欢这次也至少要待到凌晨。而且——你很难受吗，我觉得还好啊。”看他实在一副深受折磨的烦恼模样，城之内伸过手安抚的摸了摸，然而停驻了没一会还是预料之中的被一尾巴打开了。见白龙还是闷闷不乐的冷着脸，魔女先生无奈的笑了笑，开始说起一些其他事，“你是没见过给自己每一样道具都撒上不同香料的那位，她当初靠那招唬了不少人……”  
“哎呀，你在说谁是‘唬人’啊？”  
突然响起的女性声音惊的少年浑身一震，稍微深呼吸下才换了副尴尬的笑容对着声音来源看去，“难得见面，就刚好听到某人在背后说我坏话，嗯？”一手插在紧身礼服下勾勒出的有致细腰上，看起来年长一些的魔女另一手撩拨了下她金色的卷曲长发，饶有兴致的看着少年越加窘迫的表情，呵呵地笑起来。  
“拜托，舞……”被抓个正着又被这笑容盯得拘谨，城之内目光四下换位也找不到定点，最终只得叹了口气，认命的对上女人别有意味的上挑眼神，“嗯……好久不见。”  
“好久不见，你还是老样子，明明自己一个人又会觉得无聊。”被称作“舞”的魔女看上去心情很好，对于少年“别再损我了”的无奈目光也也总算是眨了眨眼让他安心。还想说些什么调侃下气氛时，栖息在她手臂上的苍鹰却突然受惊的瑟缩起来，仿佛被什么压制又不敢作为的开始往主人身边磨蹭。  
“怎么了，宝贝？”舞奇怪的安抚着自己最亲密的仆从，但是对面的魔女先生倒是很快反应过来自己身边熟悉的凌人气场，稍稍瞥过眼去，果然发现是来源自家白龙的手笔。虽然不知道这家伙又是被触犯了哪里，但是这么不可理喻总归是太冒犯了，赶忙动了动肩侧给了个制止的眼色，寒冰似的蓝眸和他对视一眼就如同没看到一般移开了，唯一的回复仅是收敛了翅翼。  
这种小互动自然也没躲过旧友的眼睛，美艳魔女的年长可不止体现在这个永恒的外貌上，“这是你的Familiar？”看到他点头嗯了一声，舞一边慢慢轻抚着自己尚未安定的宝贝鹰一边仔细看了看自始至终也不给正脸的白龙，想说什么又不太确定，犹豫了好久才试探的向城之内问道，“是……什么品种奇特的……巨蜴？”  
“是龙，舞。”在肩头的气势爆发之前，少年无可奈何的轻声提醒道，他不认为有名的鹰之魔女会认错这种传奇生物，或许这确实太难以置信了。  
金色长发的女性愣住片刻，但到底身为魔女也不是一两日，还是很快接受了这种事实，“你果然很不得了呢，城之内。”  
“……我能当作是夸奖吗。”  
“本来就是啊，”舞耸耸肩，“作为被你第一个打败的对手，当初我就觉得你不会是个简单家伙，不过第一个仆从就是这种龙……你也太夸张了一点。”  
“相信我，我在刚知道的时候要比你惊讶得多了。”惊讶到几乎被杀的程度，默默将最后一句和酒水一同吞了下去，回味着唇齿间醇香的城之内一时不知怎么继续下去这种话题，毕竟自己对于这只龙好像还是一无所知，而在刚刚的闲聊下已经渐渐有别样的视线投了过来，很难分的清那些目光的含义，但毋庸置疑，这都是海马的功劳。  
他的危机预感还没消失，几个和舞熟悉的魔女已然凑了过来，分明和他不甚熟悉也笑容熟络的打起招呼，然后便是一连串的对于自己Familiar的有意无意提及。他突然觉得疲倦，想要逃离，明明受瞩目的不是自己，这只白龙却不会在乎一切这种多余的关注，仅仅是做个冷眼的混蛋，也许还很享受。  
于是少年悄悄深吸一口气，努力做出一个完美的微笑向各位同僚说道，“我正好有些事，可以把他暂时同你们待一会吗。”  
本就别有用心的魔女们纷纷掩住欣喜的表示同意，而唯一对此意外的当事龙却不可置信的看着将要把自己交出去的少年，不确定的低声喊了一遍他的名字，名义上的主人依旧在众人面前笑眯眯的，“在这个会场附近约束是不会生效的，我也不会走太远，所以请你乖一点。”  
“……你要抛下我？”  
“她们会好好对你的，”看着飞起到自己面前已然处在暴怒边缘的白龙，城之内反而神情淡然的看不出情绪，自顾轻描淡写的避开了被问的重点，“我会在余兴节目开始前回来，那么，请你们多照顾他，回见。”  
他知道那双阴郁至极的目光在自己转身到离去都从未分开，芒刺一般深深扎入后脊。人群的喧闹不知怎么蓦然消失了，他听见双翼扇动的声音窸窸窣窣的，越发轻微越发模糊，最后只有自己鞋底一步一步与大理石地面相磕的声音，脆生生的从心底悠悠回响出来。  
但是，这么远，这么静，只有那句挽留没有出现过。

原本是真的有别的事，却在走出一段距离后才恍恍惚惚的回过神来，城之内下意识的偏过头，倏地发觉肩侧没有了先前不必要的重量，双眸稍稍瞪大又很快垂了下来。  
在这个看起来比外表大的多的正式会场内兜转了几圈也没看到什么期望的身影，反而被攒动的人群搞晕了眼，疲惫的同时又多了几分烦躁，明明抽身还没有多久，这股莫名的焦灼又是为什么……因为那个人真的没来？还是……  
抓了抓后颈，城之内随手在一旁侍者的托盘上拿起一杯，半倚在有着繁复装饰的窗户边心不在焉地抿了一口，果味的酸涩同佳酿的醇馥慢慢绽开在舌尖，但是他却没了品味的心思，捏着杯身漫不经心的晃动着，望着棕红的酒液在杯壁边缘来回起伏，一时瞳孔竟有些失了焦距。  
啧……  
索性仰头径自将剩余酒酿悉数吞下，烈性的冲击萦绕在喉咙，尽管还是很快被醇香代替了，这么牛饮对于这种好酒实在有些糟蹋，不过他没什么心思考虑这种细节。把杯子放回去时顺便考虑一下是不是也该回去了，想到将要面对的未知风暴就不禁头疼，这样胡乱的思索着，桌面角落一只倒扣的食盆突然在视野边沿跳了一下。  
怀疑是自己的错觉，毕竟这里到处都是非自然的存在，少年懒懒地多看去一眼，也是幸而他多看了这么一眼，才没错过上面隐约浮动的咒印，和之后的忠告——但那就是后话。在此之前，发现了这个咒术出现在这种不合理之处的他秉着好奇就伸手碰了碰，一个叽叽喳喳的咒骂声就传入了魔女先生的耳中，熟悉到让他皱了皱眉。  
没什么犹豫的顺手解除了这个小小的恶作剧，解开束缚后下面一直挣扎的小东西立刻顶开这个牢笼，一只深咖的短毛猫费力的从盆口探出头来，但即便没了强制的桎梏，对于它这个小身板来说这个负荷也过于沉重了，最后还是城之内好心的援助了一根手指，才帮它彻底解脱出来。  
“该死的……是哪个混蛋干的！”紧咬着一口小尖牙，咖色的小猫虽然说的气急败坏，但是脚下却溜的很快，对于救命恩人看都没看撒开腿就要跑。不过不知道是慌不择路还是无处可逃，一头就撞上了旁边的魔女，在下一句尖叫脱口之前，柔软的后颈却被突然的拎了起来，登时反抗不得，只能干瞪眼看着眼前的少年。  
“白痴，你知道我是谁吗，放开我！”  
“哦，对啊，谁不知道你呢，”城之内先是对投来嗔怪目光的魔女说了抱歉，然后拎着这个小东西往人群边界边走边说，“你又干了什么好事才被别人关起来是不是，马利克。”  
“你知道我？！”马利克瞪圆了双目，眼角的特殊纹路显得十分清晰，然而随即又觉得失态的移开了双目，奈何被抓着后颈肉不得发作，只好嘴巴恨恨的叫嚷着，“不对，关你什么事，滚开！放开我！！”  
“要不是你姐姐谁想管你，”将它拎到正对着脸又刚好抓不到自己的距离，少年十足嫌弃的撇撇嘴，又有点好笑地歪着头看它气恼的乱蹬着短小的四肢，“我保证把你扔在着走不出两步你又要被关回去，你知道有多少人想这样做吧。”  
“emmmm……”这招威胁果然起了些作用，那双蓝紫的大眼睛顿时蔫了回去，只能从肚皮下发出一些咕噜咕噜的不甘抗议，这个小恶魔的暂时消停让城之内很是满意。但是稍微松了手，那只小爪子立刻就对着他的鼻梁就是一挥，好在有前车之鉴又熟知这家伙的性格，他手疾眼快地堪堪撇头，只在脸上留下一道浅淡的血痕。  
“你这小畜生……”没想到它还是这么死性不改，一手拇指擦拭了一下伤口，他有点愤恨地掐着这只小怪物的脖子拎远，“你就是要挑战别人，是吧！”  
后面那些相差无几的嘴硬城之内也没怎么听，在出手救它的时候自己就想到了这些可能的糟心事，只不过没想到这么糟心。于是哼了一声打断这抱怨径直询问它那位姐姐在哪，然后任由它如何抗争咒骂也不再理会，此时此刻他只想见一见它的姐姐，也是那位伟大的先导魔女伊西丝。  
在找到那位温柔随和的女性是在一个不起眼的角落，明显的在她看到城之内手里折腾到没力气的消沉小猫时立刻露出了惊喜的怜爱神情，“马利克！”她匆忙的从少年手里接过她唯一的弟弟，怜惜又担忧的责怪，“你这孩子，不要老让我担心啊。”  
“……对不起，姐姐。”马利克顺从的舔了下自己的姐姐也是现主人，“我以为你总会知道我在哪。”  
“我也希望如此。”叹息一声，伊西丝将小猫抱在怀里捋了捋它头顶延伸至背部的白毛，眼中无不是怜惜与哀愁。不过她也没忘了站在一旁的少年，在安置好自己可怜巴巴的弟弟后，随之转过来感激地向城之内致谢，“麻烦你照顾这孩子了。”  
“没事，我欠您很多。”  
“不，请接收我的歉意。”  
不知道指的是不是他脸颊一侧分明的抓痕，对于自己导师一样存在的魔女竟然在给他认真的微微倾身致歉，少年甚至都有些不好意思，连忙的摆了摆手。见状伊西丝也温和的笑着，示意有话要谈的带着他走到旁边的一间小屋子，抱着难得安静小憩的小猫在他对面坐下来。  
“很高兴能见到你。”  
“您应该知道我会来的。”  
“我只是担心你看到我写在邀请函上的信息会放弃，”伊西丝脖颈上奇异的首饰就着烛火反射出金属的温润光泽，和她本人的水色眼眸一般闪闪发光，“虽然我确实没看到游戏会出现在这里，但是你们终会见面，那不会太远。”  
“……您的预言从不失误。”闻言城之内闭了闭眼，“我只是有些期望……”  
“不必为此沮丧，城之内。”先导魔女抬起手唤出一组纸牌，在魔力的催动下它们毫无规律地打乱、飞舞，最后整齐的在那只漂亮的手上重新排列归位。少年沉默不解地看着这一切的发生，内心泛起些许逾常感觉，直至伊西丝将浮空倒扣的纸牌推到他面前，“选择吧。”  
“我……不明白您的意思。”  
“这将昭示你未来的三件事，它们会揭示你的命运。”  
“……我很感谢您，但是不必这样为我——”  
“这是必须的，”向来和蔼的魔女现在却严肃的解释着，那幅庄敬姿态连城之内也不觉端正了坐姿，但是更让他诧异的是那眼中不知从何而生的愧疚，使他不觉紧张地握紧了掌心，“就当做是我微不足道的补偿……”  
“您在说什么……？”  
“以后你会知道的，”纸牌被再一次推过眼前，“来吧。”  
话已至此，再多推托反而不妥。但是，关于未来……？城之内目光在纸牌上摇摆不定，其实一提到这个时他就难以避免的想到了有关那个家伙的事，如果说自己的未来有什么变动的话，肯定和那只龙是脱不了干系。所以，会是有关他的么……最终暗暗吸了口气，少年手指微动，并不用直接触碰，三张纸牌便由心所想的从中飞出，仍然是背扣着浮现在面前。  
“你最近终于有了Familiar，是吗。”在揭示第一张牌时，伊西丝仿佛无意提起似的说着，虽然是询问却完全是笃定的语气，而那首个牌面的内容也彰显出来，“我想这是你希望看到的。”  
［教皇］  
友人不曾离去。  
这是个让他不禁露出一点宽慰笑容的结果，牌面下浮现的娟秀小字更是宛如一剂强心剂，比起先导魔女刚刚的话更令他安心了些，于是又翻开了下一张——  
［高塔］  
终结将至。  
“你知道这意味着什么吗，”看着少年迅速陷入阴霾的表情，伊西丝将纸牌拿在手中缓缓摩挲着上面刺目的狰狞图案，“我看到了死亡。”  
“我……知道的。”倒底他也逃脱不了这种命运么，虽然当初就是那般约定且早就有了心理准备，但是这种未来真实赤裸的摊开在眼前，还是压抑的胸口无法言说的生疼。  
“你知道你会杀死他吗。”  
“我会……什么？！”  
“你会杀死他，你现在的Familiar。”伊西丝平静地又重复了一遍，直视着那双因震惊而久久无法回神的琥珀瞳孔，“这也是我所预见的未来之一。”  
“您……确定……？”  
在得到对方再度的肯定后，城之内几乎是瘫软下来，心脏的跃动仿佛感受不到了，他微张着口，许久才能喘息一次。这算什么？他的脑中被混乱和惊恐占据，疯狂的思考又已然不能很保持清晰的思考着。这算什么？我……我怎么会……我怎么能……？他呢，他怎么会……？这怎么才可能发生？  
他从未如此希望预言是错的，尽管预言之魔女所视的未来从未出错过，他仍然强烈的希望这种荒缪的结果不会真的出现，然后自己也为这种企盼的强烈程度而感到不可思议。他不清楚自己对海马有多少好感，他不想死，但就算最后真的死于那只龙也没什么怨言，然而反过来？反过来……？  
用了很久才调整过来呼吸，他垂了眼，一手挡在下颌处，声音轻微的如同叹息。  
“……那很糟糕。”  
“看出来了，你脸色很差。”看过了太多对于不可接受未来而遭受打击，预言魔女神色如常的看着场上仅剩的一张未知纸牌继续道，“但是你的未来仍在继续。”  
“……是的。”如先导所言一般，多想也无用处，就算自己到底是难过，“但是我——”  
“打扰，”一个熟悉的冰冷嗓音突然地闯了进来，霎时吸引了两人的注意，尤其是城之内，在这个时候毫无征兆的对上那片愠怒的深海几乎令他身体都抖了抖，然而银白的苍龙在看到他之后仍然冷声说道，“我在找一个庸才魔女。”  
“……喂。”虽然知道他肯定还在气头，但这么直白的在自己导师面前如此加重的咬着那两个字还是让少年觉得脸上挂不住了些。于是赶忙起身走过去把他小小的一只伸手接过来，对方也不客气的就势落回老位置，只是靠近距离后，他身上多出来的脂粉气息让城之内有点不舒服。  
“你怎么过来了？”  
“因为烦。”白龙不耐的回答，然后停顿了一会，声音古怪的望着他的脸问，“你是随处打架的野狗么。”  
“你说什么——”刚想发作又发觉还有他人在场，城之内只好轻咳一下掩饰尴尬，回到伊西丝面前，有点抱歉向她说道，“请原谅……我想先回去了。”  
“不看完么。”预言魔女一手停留在仍未翻开的牌面上低声询问，然而对方缓慢却坚定地摇了摇头。  
“我……不怀疑您的预言，但是……”一手骤然攥紧，少年眼中充斥了说不清的决绝情绪，“我不想要那样的未来，我会……改变它。所以，这个未来之后的未来，对我也没必要知道了。”  
“是么，”仿佛对于这样的发展也了然于心，伊西丝没有什么意外的表情，只是会意的略略颔首，“希望如你所愿。”  
“……感谢您。”  
“等等，”在他们将要离去时，伊西丝托着臂弯的小猫走过来，但话语对象却明显是换为了海马，“如果我也可以为你做一次预言呢。”  
“？我不需要别人所说的未来，”白龙的拒绝冷漠而果断，这个魔女平淡如一汪秋水的眼瞳让他觉得不适，他相当厌恶那种自以为掌控一切的看透目光，甚至不自觉挑着眼抬高了声调，“我的未来是由我自己开创的！”  
“确实是非常符合你们这种生物的想法。”同样的毫无意外，预言魔女也不再多说什么，对于白龙的反感也仅仅微微笑着，“那么，我们还会再见的，**。”  
最后的音节她并没有发出声音，只是做出了象征的口型，但足以让海马明白过来。湛蓝的竖瞳开始第一次的打量起眼前谦和的魔女，最后落在长长脖颈间闪亮而造型奇异的首饰上，温吞的金属光泽映入那双眼中，不由微微眯起了些，鼻腔拖出一声稍长的尾音算是回应。  
他们的身影很快消失在门口，一开始还能远远听到相互争论着什么，但随即也湮没于会场的鼎沸人声中，毕竟是因为“余兴节目”也要开始了。但对于她来说——伊西丝若有所思的看着桌面上剩余的最后一张牌，慢慢翻了过来。  
［恶魔］  
于信任而背叛。

“那个女人是谁？”回到会场后，肩侧的声音突然传来。  
“算是我的导师吧，”有点惊讶于海马竟然会主动在意其他人，不过被问的少年还是如实回答了他，“怎么了？”  
“……她知道我的名字。”想起最后那个口型和一双讳莫如深的眸子，白龙知道伊西丝所指的“再见”没有那么简单，他对于那个所谓对自己未来的“预言”毫无兴趣，有些在意的反而是……抬头看了看旁边的城之内，刚好对方也在看着他，约莫是没有料到会突然对上视线，那双琥珀明显的怔了一下，然而下一刻想起什么的垂下又撇开了。  
……在…躲自己？  
按照海马以前的性子，他可没那个耐心去猜那个庸才脑子又在想什么，觉得疑惑直接问就是了，但不巧现下他还因为之前被莫名其妙抛下而觉得窝火。这个蠢货到底有什么资格这样一再无视自己？凭什么自己这样的存在要受到这种对待？  
他想起适才那些魔女别有意味的靠近与询问，就算自己连一眼也吝啬给予，她们仍然全不介意地趋之若鹜，“很辛苦吧，跟着那样的主人？”不记是出自得是哪张妩媚勾唇，或许是好几个声音，大同小异的说着相似的劝诱，“要不要考虑……嗯？”哼……“不然自己也觉得委屈吧……你真的非常耀眼呢……”无聊。  
太烦了。  
他受过了太多的顶礼膜拜，太过轻易就能分辨人类话语中的欲望，只不过早就厌倦了，厌倦到对此不屑一顾，反而令他真正心中烦躁是那个头也不回的离去身影。若是其他情境下，这般怒火下的他就算现出原身将此夷为平地也不为奇怪，但是这种逆势的想法仅是稍稍出现，脖颈契约的咒文就提醒似的泛出灼热的红光，这下连那些叽叽喳喳的魔女们也顿时安静了几分。  
“啊呀，竟然真的有炎的强制约束……”“那家伙都能做得到的话……”  
什么意思，怀疑那个庸才也就罢了还怀疑到自己头上？  
是谁说在这里束缚不会生效的，而且那家伙之前身上的诅咒应该也还在，为什么这该死的联系感还是如此强烈，让他想忽视都不得。如此，竟是越想越气，他自认一贯头脑冷静，唯独……  
……哼。  
迅速抛却这些不悦回想，注意再度回到刚才的对话上来，虽然少年原因不明地在躲避什么，不过倒也没有怠慢了他的疑问，只是短促的停顿便继续淡淡回答。  
“……她是预言之魔女，又是先导之一，知道也没什么奇怪的。”  
“你不想知道吗。”  
“想。”这句承认倒是很干脆，然而后续却迟疑起来，“但……不是你告诉我，也没有意义了。”那个视线几度飘忽，最终也没有落回白龙身上。  
为什么不能看着自己，为什么自己又说不出“看着我”这样的简单要求，为什么突然这样莫名的需要这个人的关注。诸多疑问困扰着这颗心，使之焦躁不安又无故疲惫，这都是在他漫长的生命中从未面对过的，他甚至不知道从何考虑，他所拥有的别人所渴望的一切在这些问题面前仿佛无力的可笑。  
为什么？他也搞不清是在问谁，或者有什么意义。那双向来闪闪发亮的琥珀瞳孔在不久前还总是小心翼翼地追随自己，一度让他觉得与其他没什么不同，但是在某一个时刻起，它不再跟从自己的轨迹了，甚至刻意避开了距离，毫无征兆，毫无缘由，至少是他不清楚的缘由，然后，星尘光影都黯淡下来。  
说到底，种族不同，他怎么也不可能理解人类那千变万化的心思，永远都不可能在同一平面吧。他现在只要稍稍低头就能看到少年的脖颈，那里是人类最为重要而脆弱的地方之一，就这么赤裸地显露出来，无论是用獠牙还是利爪都可以轻而易举的将其割断。结束这条性命，太容易了，他微微阖了眼，但是自己的烦扰也会这般容易的就此消失吗。  
又一次的，他不知道；甚至觉得，不想知道。

所谓的“余兴节目”其实是晚宴的拍卖正戏，有各自需求的人上前出手带来的各种珍奇，金钱并不是唯一的筹码，在魔女世界中财富有着更为广泛的定义。不过对于城之内来说这些显然都没有太大吸引力，视线透过酒杯在来往的各色女性身上一一掠过，始终都有些失望的黯然。  
也许真的不用等下去了，他消沉的想，伊西丝也说过游戏不会来，这么浪费时间也没什么价值，可能还会惹得某个大爷更加不高兴……  
人群突然的喧哗打断了他的思路，秉着好奇的原则，他也顺着众人视线的焦点往中心看去，只见那里不知道什么时候站着一位白色长发的瘦弱魔女，中性的面容姣好清秀又有着独特的魅力，虽然本人一直是低着头的病态模样，反而更透出一种挪不开眼的迷样吸引。  
最主要的是，这副单薄身躯却散发着不可估量的魔力，即便是身处边缘的城之内也能清楚地感知并为此汗颜。因为多注意了点，一些窃窃私语不免传入耳中——“……即便这么看着也……看来传言不假呢……”“……那孩子也是，虽然是男性，力量却几乎跟‘亡灵’不分上下……”“……听说‘炎’也有了不得了的……明明他们的存在都是……”  
“……”后面的话就不想再听，少年轻咬着酒杯边缘详裝镇定，原先这些也跟他关系不大，以前也没少听更难听的，无所谓了。不过对于台上的魔女，毕竟和自己皆为同类中的异类，而且长相也分外瞩目，还是忍不住多看去几眼。  
“原来你这样的不止一个。”  
“嗯？嗯……”也不知道海马是不是也听到那些，不过无怪乎这只龙也感叹一下，男性魔女已经不止是稀有与否的问题，连存在本身就值得商榷，“我之前只听说过有这么一个人，亲眼见到还是第一次。”  
“他看起来可比你强。”  
“哦，多谢提醒。”城之内一边干巴巴地说着一边翻了个白眼，尽管知道实情如此，还是对那句话里分明的讽刺感到不满，“你一定要以每时每刻打击我为乐吗。”  
“接受事实对你来说那么难么，庸才。”对方并不给他反问的机会，依然贯彻着一如既往的平和嘲讽，“所以呢，总还有可以对比的人吧。”  
“……没有了，世界上目前存在的只有三位男性魔女，包括我。”慢慢咽下杯底剩余的液体，他眯了眯眼决定这就是今晚的最后一杯，然后又看回台上的那位美少年，“另一个是我的好友，然后就是这位……”  
果然很难移开视线，不是因为醉意，是远处的那个魔女真的很惹眼，海马说的没错，他们毫无可比之处，那个人仅仅是站在那就如同一朵遗世之花般夺目。他是，游戏也是，唯独自己不同。城之内觉得脑中思绪仿佛有些轻飘飘的混在一起，不至于杂乱，但是有点痛，说不上是具体哪里，然而就是有，像是虫蚁的噬咬，难以寻觅却不断提醒着它确实存在。  
也许那样的人才更适合海马，如果是那样的主人，他也许就不会有这样的厌恶与嫌弃，而且……也许就不会诞生那种荒谬的未来。一直在想一直在挣扎，但始终没办法开口，甚至连面对他也变得困难，他怎么会相信，连自己也觉得不可思议，“那不可能”，越是如此地想着越为之不安，还没发生什么已经愧疚起来。  
此时人群再度的骚动又一次的打断了长篇的忧虑，少年觉得无奈也禁不住随之看去，这一眼不看不要紧，各式的珍奇突然堆满了不大的台子，一箱又一箱的稀有材料简直如同集市上遍地的菜品，纵使都没想过参与的他也不由得跟着咋舌。然而这样的收藏想要换什么呢，心中很快浮现了和他人相似的疑问。  
“各位，我所求的东西只有一样，”白发魔女少年的声音低沉而轻柔，可是在位每个人都能听得清楚，“若是能给予我所要的东西，这里的所有珍宝或者更多，我都可以满足。”  
不得了……求购者历届都有，这种阵势的还是第一次，更何况本人就是那么吸引眼球。短暂的停顿下众人议论纷纷，而城之内虽然也为之惊愕，不过怎么想也不会跟自己有关，也就没怎么多想，然而那个动听声音的下一句却差点让他手里的杯子一个不稳掉落下来——  
“我要的是，一颗龙心。”  
这下身边再怎么哗然也无法惊动他了，龙的每个部分都有相应的无上价值，但是开口就是要一颗心，这个意味立马就变得不同。龙族是至高强大的传奇生物，即便如此，失去心脏也代表它们的终焉。  
刹那间那个预言再次清晰的出现在脑中，但为什么刚好是这种时候……？内心的巨大动摇迫使他捏着杯子无法承受似的退了半步，但是视线却无法移开——病弱的白发少年一直放空似的半垂瞳眸慢慢抬起，越过相隔千百的耸动人群，一瞬就紧紧抓住了他的，一个清浅的微笑接着缓缓绽出，明明看上去单纯且友好，却让他只觉后脊发凉。  
来不及联想这背后的含义，仿佛求生一般的本能让城之内立刻拉紧了身上的斗篷，扔下酒杯，逃也似的向着来时的路走去。  
“我听到了。”  
“！你别瞎想——”  
“我是说你的心跳。”因为他的快步，海马扇动着翅膀悬停在他身旁，相比于他慌乱得不知所措的瞪大瞳孔，那片深邃的蓝海倒是平静的异常，“怎么了，你为什么动摇。”  
“啊……”  
少年的步伐顿时缓了下来，嘴巴微张的想说些什么又用力抿起，会场的喧闹因为渐行渐远的距离变得微弱，他所能清晰听到的仅有白龙飞行的翕动，以及心跳——是自己的心跳，仓皇着在胸口跃动。  
为什么动摇？他快速的往提问者的方向瞥了一眼，还要尽力与那冷淡视线微妙的偏移开来，他说不出来也不希望对方知道那原因。不是因为你就好了，城之内在心底叹息。  
“没有。”所以最终少年只能这样说，想了想又重复了一遍，“……没有。”不知道是说给谁。  
“在考虑拿我交换么。”从白龙不屑的戏谑态度也能看出，他没有忘记刚才的事，也知道城之内瞬变的状态于此脱不了干系，他只是轻笑着，全然不在乎，“做得到的话，来试试。”  
“别说了！”  
突然激动的呵止让空气骤然凝固，少年和白龙都因此怔了片刻。“啊……不是……”城之内艰难地空咽了一口，“我不是……”不是想凶他，只是被这句轻佻的随口之言刚好的戳中了心底正是混乱而脆弱的地方，但是这么说他会接受么，自己又能对那副阴冷注视逃避多久呢。  
别说能不能打过他，除了他要威胁到自己的性命，自己又有什么非动手不可的理由呢，更别说是杀死他。不否认那些条件都很诱人，但是做一件风险如此之高的买卖，比起来自己才更像是随时能被他随手掐死的虫子，最主要的是，不想。  
“……海马，”城之内呼了口气，“你永远只想着自己，对吧。”  
“你要批判我吗。”  
“不，不是，我想说的是……那挺好的。”是了，他这样的性格，怎么可能任由自己做出什么危及他生命的举动，“嗯……挺好的。”  
这样的自我安慰起了点作用，城之内甚至觉得踏出城堡的步履都轻快了些，连白龙也一路安安分分的不再言语。在他觉得事情总算可以暂且告一段落，然后找个合适的地方传送回家，睡上一觉忘记今晚古怪的一切时，身侧一阵白光闪过，保持了一晚上家宠姿态的白龙突然变回平日的大小，在他的惊愕目光下纵身狠力将这个人类身躯扑倒在地。  
草屑和泥土的腥气猛然灌入鼻腔，视野被白龙放大数倍的锋锐脸庞牢牢占据，这下纵使想躲也无处可躲，只能别无选择的对上那簇幽蓝火焰，唯一算好的地方是对方这次没有一爪子摁在自己胸口，让他疯狂起伏的胸膛还不至于太过难受。  
“城之内，”明明是背对着月光，那双蓝宝石却更为耀目的灼灼闪烁，“我不管你在想什么，只是，别背叛我。”最后一句被海马本就低沉的声线咬的更重，“永远别背叛我。”  
“我……我不会。”几乎是下意识的同样认真回答，一定是着了魔，或者是这双竖瞳也有什么不可名状的魔力，不然为什么他就情不自禁地伸出手去抚上了那只龙的侧脸，拇指沿着龙目下奇特的纹理一路缓缓滑下，所触的皮肤一寸比一寸炙热，却恰到好处的不会令他灼伤。  
他们会在想同一件事吗？沉浸在那片深海的城之内以为第一次感受到了他一直所期望的某种距离，甚至连如此的触碰也不再抗拒，被要求的信任是代表了终于开始接纳自己吗，名为欣喜的感情一发不可收拾地膨胀开来，竟夹杂了些许鼻酸的冲动。  
如果……  
如果自己不是这样天真就好了——数个时刻后的他这般绝望的想。  
而现在，似乎发觉了身下人兴起的情绪，白龙似笑非笑地发出两声低哼，“那来证明一下吧。”  
“？”  
“我们被跟踪了，”见他要起身，海马也会意地让开，却没管那双晶亮瞳孔里的疑惑，语气仿佛说着再寻常不过的事，“不过恐怕不是找你的。”  
这点困惑很快就被揭开了，见到两人并没有发生什么，自觉被发现的跟踪者也没过多掩饰，从容地自阴影中缓缓走出。看着不远处那人身上和自己相似的过长暗色披风，城之内没有很惊讶对方也是魔女这种事，但是谁也无所谓，那时他正以为自己已经不是孤身一人，心情是从未的安定，完全察觉不到即将来临的未知变数。  
“什么事。”不愿意耗费时间在这无休止的沉默对峙中，少年率先踏出一步开口道，但是，没有回应。  
天际尽头仍然是晦暗的沉沉夜幕，然而晨曦将至的轻风已经微微掠过耳畔的碎发，清冷的空气中仿佛有什么隐隐压抑，暗流涌动——  
如同预感的一般，来者魔女快速的抬起手，数道黑色的影子如蛇群似的争相从那个身影下窜出，先发制人的攻击随之袭来，几乎是同时的，一道火墙拔地而起，就势挡住了黑影们的突击。在它们如同飞蛾扑火的纷纷消逝于火焰中后，屏障才从中间缓缓退却，露出后面一人一龙的身形。  
“不管你是什么目的，住手吧，”将唤出魔杖紧握于身前的城之内紧盯着远处那人，心下已经有了几分答案，只是无心戳破罢了，“集会是严禁我们私下斗殴的。”  
“……呵，呵呵呵呵……”属于女性的娇媚笑声接连传来，甚至连那斗篷也跟着隐约颤抖，似乎他的话是真的戳到了对面魔女的笑点，好一会才结束了这种过份分明的轻蔑，重新整理了仪态不紧不慢地接道，“你这孩子一板一眼的倒是有点可爱。”  
“……”这所谓的“夸奖”不禁让他挤了挤眼。  
“若是懂得什么叫‘力所能及’，作为前辈也许我会更疼爱一点……”  
“……麻烦有话直说。”  
“直说就是……让出那只龙吧，那不是你掌控得了的。”自称前辈的魔女勾了勾手指，尽管几乎整张脸都埋没于宽大兜帽下的阴影中，但少年还是几乎能感觉到其下的那张嘴角是怎样的肆意上扬着，“如何？我是不会为难‘听劝’的后辈的。”  
“抱歉，我没这个打算。”城之内无不嫌恶的更加皱紧了眉头，总算是明白了为什么海马之前说的“不是来找你”。他不是未曾想过这只白龙可能招来的风头，只是没想到会让她们疯狂到明抢，还是说刚才的“悬赏”促使？不过无论什么原因，他的回答都只有一个，“谢谢你的‘关心’，再见。”  
脚下还没离开一步，如出一撤的涌动黑影就瞬间在退路上密密麻麻的交织起来，眨眼间已然将他们封锁在这一块场地之内，意思已是明显。城之内转头看去，那位魔女一手插在腰际，一手悠哉的随意转动着自身魔力而具象化的影子，“所以说你们这些孩子都太没耐心了……不多考虑的行事可是很危险的喔。”  
“你很吵啊，我都说了不要。”开什么玩笑，且不说突然就这么被明抢，他刚刚才跟这只龙好像有点实质性的进展，这就要夺走，他可是千百个不愿，“你没看到他已经跟我有契约在先了吗。”  
“对于我们来说，契约可没有先后，只有力量的强弱，小鬼。”像是早就知道会有这种指责，“前辈”媚人的声音仍旧不慌不忙的从容道来，“再说，你又有问过你的仆从么……哎呀，不要那么容易就露出那种表情吗，还是说——你也觉得心虚呢。”  
“你说什——”  
“在那的那位龙大人，”无视且打断了少年颇有气恼的喊叫，魔女径自转向一直静默无言的白龙，甚至微微行了一礼，仿佛更加胜券在握般的用她充满诱惑的声音道，“跟着这样的小鬼，想必也很是屈从吧，您这样的存在，不考虑下更多的可能性吗？”  
“可恶……别自说自话啊！这家伙才不会——”  
“好啊。”  
……诶？  
“那你又比他有趣多少呢，”似乎没有注意到身旁人的目光是怎样的诧异，海马带笑的声音下微微露出尖牙，跟那皮笑肉不笑的话语一般带着粼粼的寒光，“给我看看吧。”  
“你…你在说什么啊！”听完这话，城之内也顾不得什么形象的对着那只白龙惊愕质问，“你刚刚还——”  
“什么，”对方相当冷静的偏斜去目光，轻飘话语的一字一句仿佛无情嘲笑着他的自作多情，“我好像什么也没承诺过，是吧。”  
心脏骤然而猛烈的紧缩，他瞪大的瞳孔几乎只映出那张冷漠的龙族脸庞，说不出话，发不出声音。是了，对方什么也没承诺过，自己是什么时候有了他们做过什么约定一般的错觉？  
这一次，海马没有故意偏差过一个词的意思，每句话都是笃定的事实，但为什么听起来却比过去所有的讽刺与苛责都来得难以接受，让自己这颗心无法自抑的为之绞紧，即便前不久还在为同一个存在而雀跃？  
“你到底……”  
“只管接受好了，城之内。”已经熟悉的声音不知怎么现今听来竟是这样陌生，只叫他觉得抗拒，可是又不得不听，“如果这种实力都没有，你倒不如接受人家的‘好意’。”  
什，什么意思？这只龙觉得自己输掉，就此与他脱离干系也无所谓吗？还是说，这就是海马的期望？这么说来，他刚刚确实是附和了那个女人的话是吧，所以他果然觉得自己不够格，所以终于这次有个借口了吗？  
各种杂乱的思绪混乱的在脑内堆叠，冲击得头脑昏昏沉沉，张口无言，对面怎样的挑衅他是无从在意了，但那双湛蓝眼眸一直在身侧无声的敦促自己，到头来唯一能注视的竟只有手中的法杖。失了焦距的视线落在顶端温润的红色晶石上，蕴光流转，恍惚仿佛从中看到了自己无端复杂情绪的眉眼。  
……要……怎么做？  
“怎么，看来沟通不太顺利，嗯？”纵使相隔有段距离，对面魔女也察觉到了他们骤然降温的氛围，再加之刚刚得到了大人的默许，态度便更为恣意，“还是说你害怕了？现在放手还来得及哦。”  
“……怎么可能让你如愿啊！”他骨子里到底是有着男儿血性，自然忍受不了这样三番五次的贬低，若是以前也罢，现在又多个冷眼起哄的在旁边，再怎么也忍不下去，反正对方也不是轻易放手的主，倒不如放手一搏。这样想着，魔杖在手中转了半圈，直指对面，“你要打我奉陪，只不过这家伙是不可能交出去的！”  
“呵……那就不是由你说的算了……”  
话音未落，女人身手极快的再度唤出那些忠心的影之侍卫，此番的攻击更为迅捷与致命，借由昏沉暮色的遮掩下四下散落，再同时从各个角落猝然突袭而来。城之内是认得这种魔法的，魔女中能够如此善用的也不在多数，其中一位他在会场刚刚见过，是舞那些簇拥上来的朋友之一，所以，想来应该是不差了。  
他本来对这种莫名的打斗毫无兴趣，尽管是自己承应下来，却全无拼死的想法，于是出手也大多以防御为主。橘红的赤焰将他周身环绕，任由那些漆黑的毒蛇无论何种角度的攻击也无法近身，一来保全了自己，二来不必耗费太多魔力，他身上之前诅咒仍在，过度动用还是吃不太消。  
所以要怎么摆脱这局面呢，少年目光堪堪的瞥向一旁观战的白龙，虽然离他不远，然而这些激烈的冲突几乎没有丝毫影响到那个安然自若的白色身影上。虽然那个魔女的魔法目标并不包括他，然而那些黑影甚至靠近不了那只白龙就嗞叫着消逝了，青白的鳞甲被自己的火焰反射出更为炽热的光晕，那样安静坐着，宛如神袛似的耀目。  
可他更像个恶魔——那样轻而易举的挑起纷争，作为争斗中心的他却只是冷漠旁观着，那张毫无动容的面孔下大约在不屑嗤笑着吧。这种想法几乎让心底又涌上新一轮痛楚，城之内甚至感到无措，内心那些纠结与挣扎倒底是为了什么，自己并不是个圣人，为对方好所以也想要一些相对的好难道是件过分的事吗，为什么……难道这颗龙心是铁石铸作的坚硬吗。  
“这样可不行哟，”在这短暂的分神间，一道从斜上方扑来的黑色丝刃瞬间穿透了少年右侧的肩膀，笔直的透过骨肉插到身后的地面上，巨大的痛感迫使他顿时惨叫出声，而对面的魔女饶有兴趣的欣赏着，嘴里也没忘轻描淡写的继续撒盐，“再怎么看着也没有用，这里约束不会生效，否则你早就用命令了吧。而且，如果他要帮你的话——早就出手了不是吗。”  
“你早就知道的。”  
双目骤然紧缩。  
早就知道的。  
更早，更早就知道了。  
“说真的，你这样是在留着后手吗，赶快把你打败鹰的那种实力拿出来给我看看啊——哦，抱歉，我忘了，”女人巧笑着看向对面勉力支撑的少年，艳红的唇角勾起了然的上扬弧度，“你的身体连完全释放魔力都很困难吧？”  
“你……”不禁用力握紧那只食指被莹绿织网所缠绕的手，可是却不经意牵动了被钉透那侧肩膀的部分，过于强烈的疼痛使得额头都渗出薄汗，现在的他又不能解除这个魔法，只能堪堪维持着这个姿势怒视向对方，“你知道……”  
“身上有这种诅咒还接下我的挑战，该是敬佩你呢还是——说你太愚蠢呢。”  
“少胡说了！是你逼我——”  
“啊，对了，是我逼你的。”魔女再一次摆出架势，先前只是凭附在地面及其他物体表面的黑影这次慢慢的从她脚下伸出各种无规则形状的触须，毫无疑问这和穿透他肩膀的是一类东西了，“所以，你知道的吧，对我来说，这是最好的机会；而对你，这是最后的机会。”

有了第一次被抓住的破绽，后面的伤害也逐渐接踵而至。  
数根黑色丝线牵动的单薄身躯如同一座机械的木偶，殷红的血液浸染了大片的衣衫，即便是喘息的颤动也会导致每根神经的刺痛，没法直立又动弹不得，他几乎不知道是什么在支撑着双腿尚在立足于土地之上，也许是因为倒下会牵扯到更多的疼痛吧。  
即便如此，那双琥珀瞳孔仍未完全失去光彩，和少年周身未熄的灼炎一般，勉力但不会罢休。对面魔女也受了一些伤害，尽管怎么看来都要比他好得多，诅咒的拖累让每多一秒的对峙都变得更为艰难，对方也是了解到这一点，进攻的力度虽然缓了下来，频率却是越来越高，拼命的从各种刁钻的方向袭来，企图限制住他所有的行动能力。  
“真是令人厌烦的不屈精神……”胶着到这种地步，饶是女人之前是怎样的信心十足，现在也意外到难以简单沉住气，笑容也不见得那么自如了，“再给你句忠告吧，别的东西再好，丢了命可就都不值了。”  
“谁，谁要给他拼命啊！”城之内颇有不爽的撅嘴吐了口气，也不管别人看不看的到的白了一眼，“就算是你逼我的，我也不会放弃！再说那种家伙我都不想……”最后一句声音越说越小，末了自己都不知道说了什么，再想叫嚷些什么时，那个他现在最不想听到的低沉嗓音再度冷笑响起。  
“别把你那愚蠢的莽撞说得那么好听似的，”一直沉默观望的白龙忽然开始了嘲讽，看起来仿佛厌倦了似的，不住地甩动长尾时不时轻敲下地面，“我还没打算把你的命让给别人。”  
“……你也很吵。”根本不看去一眼，只是听起来疲惫轻微的多，“我也没打算把你让给别人。”  
可以称得上动容的表情在海马脸上一闪而过，不过自身大约也没怎么意识到，眯着眼考虑了片刻，“城之内”。  
“啊？冷嘲热讽的话求求你就省省吧，”用仅能活动的那只手一挥将将打掉了一只偷袭的狡猾黑蛇，少年听起来已然没有了什么好脾气，“我真的不在乎。”  
“是吗，我也不太在乎。”  
“……哦。”那他早就知道了。  
“我想了下你之前说的话，我确实说了要求你的忠诚，不过那也得是建立在本人有那个价值的基础上，而这样的你——”  
“我大概是不需要。”  
是 不 需 要。  
“咦……是这样……吗。”  
始终坚定不移的身体和目光，第一次明显的抖动了几分，窒息，无法呼吸的感觉从未如此的强烈，难受的想要伸手抓取胸口的衣料，却被另一根突如其来的黑线径直穿透了唯剩的那只手臂。疼痛好像和混沌的思维一般姗姗来迟，在他意识到时，全身已经几乎没有了能自由活动的部位，然后才想起来，自己还是有痛苦这种感受的。  
为什么会这样……  
痛、痛，哪里都痛……  
痛的好像这具身体都不属于自己了似的……  
听不到那个女人又在狂妄地说些什么，世界突然的就安静了，如果不算自身耳鸣的话，他不太确定那里是否也流着血，或者说是否还有血可流。  
到底是为什么开始战斗的，自己一直担心的又为什么，而这一切的意义，就在那一句简单的否定中，于他全部没了任何探讨的必要。  
可是没关系，那么多长久的寂寥时光也是一样度过了，未来总会继续，城之内从不是个轻易低头的人，在无数日夜的千锤百炼下，外表多么没心没肺，自以为这颗心也足够坚强，足够面对各种打击。  
但那也是生活就此一成不变的前提下。  
尝过了可以依靠的感觉，像是甜美的瘾，悄无声息的渗入皮肤血液直至骨髓，待到剥离之时，伤筋动骨的苦楚才显露出来。他不怨恨那个导致这些的原因，就算是自己一厢情愿，可他做不到心如止水，到底还是要痛的。  
到底还是会痛的。  
他这颗心——  
紧握的手掌慢慢松开，一直抓住的那根权杖随之掉落下来，却在接触到坚实的地面之前，其上镶嵌的那颗鲜红宝石骤然粉碎开来，如同星尘一般化作细小的簇簇闪光坠毁在被暗影缠身的少年脚下，倏忽就不见了，只有已经失去独有光芒的普通木杖砸在地表“当啷”的响了一下。  
“什，什么啊，终于结束了吗。”虽然不明白这异常现象的缘由，操纵影子的魔女还是禁不住为最后的胜利舒了口气。但这庆幸并未持续多久，很快她又察觉到那些穿透的丝线上传来窸窸窣窣的颤动，于是不可思议的看去——刚还是几乎没了气息的身影此刻再度缓缓抬起手臂，机械运动般抓住了那些桎梏的黑线，全然不顾伤痛了似的任由黑红的粘稠血液顺着丝线一滴一滴滑落……上来？  
“等等……？！”  
再看去，那些顺线攀爬的血液越发迅疾，仿佛是有生命的蠕动生长，而颜色也渐加鲜明，变为了艳丽的赤红。而形态也不再是液体那般浓厚的存在，它们逐渐轻盈，最终化成了本体象征的火焰，只是一改先前温和的暖橘色，呈现出一片张扬的的猩红。  
想要收回那些操控的连接已然为时过晚，女人只能仓皇无措的眼睁睁看着那些绯色赤焰沿着所有线路疯狂向她争相袭来，仅是一瞬就吞噬了那个曼妙身姿。“不可能！你的魔力明明已经——啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
惨叫声没有引起少年的丝毫动摇，那张低垂的侧脸终于在熊熊烈焰中显露出来，平静地仿佛不属于一个有血有肉的人类应有的面容。他伸手将所有束缚一把扯下，在周身愈演愈烈的火焰中稍一松手便依数成灰。  
而火焰最终也吞噬了他自己，那个不算强壮的身影安然处于中心，焰口舔舐着他的衣角指尖，却没有给予任何伤害，仿佛只是温柔的将其包裹其中。他一手抓住随焰火在身后起舞的披风，一手微微抬起，越来越多的绯色光影聚集上来，形成了一大簇形状越发分明的赤焰，有什么从那之中鲜活的呼之欲出。  
然后，转向了海马这一边。  
毫无遮掩的两幅视线几乎同时相撞，而那短暂的一刻，被光焰映照得全身闪烁的白龙愕然的发觉到了同类的气息，凶恶的龙之魄力扑面而来，非常非常短暂，但于他绝无可能认错。在周围被如此焰色环绕之下，竟无半分光影映入那双无神瞳孔的眼底，其中的猩红更是刺目到几近溢出。  
“你到底……”  
然而下一秒，少年像是被抽走灵魂般，连哼一声却也没有，蓦地双腿一软直挺挺倒了下来，那团初现形状的火焰也随之消散。海马下意识的向那个眼中宛如慢动作倒下的身影追去，但是另一个突然闯入的急促声音却打断了一切——  
“城之内！”  
一个稍显娇小的身影骑马匆匆而至，在少年将要投入坚实地表的怀抱时一个纵身从马匹跃下，手中金色短杖一挥，那些阻碍的影之荆棘便纷纷断裂。来者不管不顾的的冲到已是昏厥不振的城之内身旁，毫无顾忌的抱起他的上身，言语中无不充满歉意与悔恨。  
“对不起，对不起……我来晚了吗，倒底，倒底发生了什么……怎么会这样……”  
“他又没死。”  
“你怎么能这么说——”来者愤然抬起头，遮挡的兜帽滑落下来，露出一副清秀的男孩面孔，但他在看到靠近过来的海马时还是愣住了，“你，你就是城之内信里说的……”  
“……他的无聊朋友之一吗，哼……”  
“诶、诶？不管怎样，先让我带他走……”  
“等……给我等等！”  
在场的另一位魔女摇摇晃晃地从熄灭的火焰中站起，不知是运气还是什么别的原因似乎尚有余力的样子，虽然狼狈不堪双目仍然瞪着不甘的恨意，“这就想走？”  
“影……”突然闯入的男孩大意不得的仍将城之内抱在臂膀，一双大而漂亮的紫色眸子毫不示弱的同样怒视回去，“他现在根本就不能用尽全力，你不要太过分了！”  
“与我何干，总之他确实答应了和我对决。”被称作影的魔女上前踏出一步，双手再度作势唤出得力助手，“我不想跟你作对，亡灵，但是现在这场决斗是我赢了，按照约定，那只龙是我的了！”  
“……卑鄙……”男孩咬了咬牙，他并不了解之前到底发生了什么，但是对方所言恐怕不假，他并不怕真的动起手来，只是不知道集会什么时候可能察觉而干预进来，届时他带着这样状态的城之内，怎么想也难以保全好友。  
一只黑猫从男孩斗篷下探出头来，宽慰似的在主人身旁蹭了蹭，注意到的男孩对它露出一个安心的浅笑，“别担心，亚图姆”。不管怎样，他绝不会允许别人在他面前伤害自己朋友。  
“来吧，大人，按照约定——”  
“约定？”白龙终于冷漠的向女人回应，湛蓝的竖瞳里一片晦暗，“你们什么时候才能停止幻想的毛病，难道我又有承诺过你什么吗？”  
“不过我还是要说你有点用处，多亏了你让他昏过去，让这该死的咒缚减轻了不少，所以——”眨眼间银白苍龙解放了原本的身形，一时这只庞然巨兽几乎占据了整个穹宇，无与伦比的威压感仿佛化作了实体压迫于在场的每一位身上，男孩不可置信的的看着并拦紧了友人，他的黑猫全身炸毛的挡在主人面前，而作为正交涉对象的影之魔女几乎惊恐到瘫软下来，全然没有了先前的丁点气势。  
“我留你一命，收起你那难看的姿态，给我滚。”  
想来之前那句忠告对她此刻也适用，切实感受到死亡胁迫的影别说是再面对那只龙的过长獠牙，就是多做停留也不敢，几乎是半恐慌的立刻跌撞逃命离开了。  
无趣……  
似乎都比不上他。  
“啊……这，这，这就是……‘海马’龙？”即便白龙之后再度变回了原先的大小，所带来的凌人气势仍是让男孩心有余悸，一边小心翼翼的看着一边试图一手背起昏迷不醒的少年，“真不知道这次对城之内算不算好事……哇！”  
凭他这样有些娇小的身段想要背起高自己几头的友人还是太勉强了，刚刚摇晃站起身子，肩头背靠的无意识躯体就一个不稳的滑落下来。不过这次倒没直奔地面，而是一只修长的手从旁边恰到好处的托住了那个下坠的身体。  
“咦……？”  
若不是那双海蓝宝石与强大气场太过瞩目，男孩几乎不能把这个突然出现的高大男人与刚才的白龙联系起来，对方没理会他的惊讶，只是盯着城之内毫无反应的软榻身形，表情没有任何友好的迹象。  
也许没有那么高不可攀……？男孩看他这样专注，犹豫了一下尝试问道，“我……我可能背不动城之内，可以请你帮一下吗，你们……嗯，你是他的Familiar吧。”  
男人的脸色突然变得难看，似乎很不喜欢被这样提及，于是就松了手。男孩没想到他会突然这样，一点抓住城之内的准备都没有，要看少年又要摔落下来，男人不知道想通了什么，在那张脸堪堪亲吻尘土之时再次将其一把抓住，不耐烦的哼了一声，在男孩惊诧的目光中把少年拦腰扛在了肩上。  
“啊……请，请换个别的姿势吧，”男孩都不知道怎么表达自己的无语，对方看起来不像是故意的，所以是因为种族差异而理解不同吗，“他……那样城之内会很难受的。”  
“……”  
短暂的大眼瞪小眼后，男人妥协的将昏迷的少年换为横抱，“走”，果然是白龙的声音，只是人形下有种说不出的微妙差异，应该说，那声音太过冷淡，没有丝毫来自人类形态的温度。  
总觉得，城之内肯定很辛苦呢……在开启传送前的男孩如此想着，最后往先前的交手战场看去一眼，在自己离开的这段时间，一定，发生了很多难以想象的事……  
破裂的土地，空余焦灼的气息。


	3. Chapter 3

火。  
视野之中到处都是跃动的赤色火焰。  
自己虽然仿佛置身其中，伸出手来，却没有被灼烧着的痛感，不如说，非常温柔的被它们包裹着——相当熟悉的安心感由衷地散发至全身各处。感觉是自己的火焰，但又不是……为什么？张了张嘴，却想不出能呼唤的音节，明明视野中没有任何称得上形状的事物，仍是执着地观望着，唯一能确定的是，“我……认得你”。  
本是温顺燃烧的赤焰仿佛因此受了鼓舞，骤然欢欣地攒动着一圈一圈攀附上手指，恭顺的仿佛自己最为亲密的爱宠，然而这场景却生生给予了眼眶鼻尖以莫名的酸楚。好像很久以前，很久很久以前，曾经是有过……什么……什么……  
是什么？  
不知道是都因为身处非现实的原因，往回追溯的记忆总是覆盖着一层厚重的雾，目光茫然的放空了片刻，没能想起任何有益的信息。而缠绕指尖的火焰似乎察觉到内心的怅然若失，无所定型的晃了晃“身体”，慢慢的延伸至脸颊附近，灼灼的焰口舔舐着耳畔。  
是想传达什么吗，但连接触都无从做到，张开双臂自然的从那团温暖中间穿过，最后紧紧抱住的，只有自己空荡的胸口。  
余下所能做的，仅有目光追随着这簇庞然的熊熊烈焰，看得久了，愈发觉得它在努力作出什么模样，太过耀目的光彩与肆意张扬的姿态，总觉得曾在哪里见过、类似的……  
不过，不一样。  
“……对不起。”

“AIBO，你不要紧吗。”  
“啊……嗯，”被问及的少年随即给予身旁一个安慰的眼神，但看回床上睡相仍然处于不甚平稳状态的城之内身上时，紫罗兰的大眼睛还是免不了就露出担忧的半垂下来，“我有什么要紧……还是，城之内他……虽然气息已经安定下来，那个诅咒我也帮他祛除了，还没醒来还是有点让人担心啊……”  
游戏口中未完的尾音化作一声难掩忧虑的短暂叹息，沉默了片刻，还是抬起一只手再度唤出一本厚重书籍漂浮在半空，书页顺着召唤者的心思悠悠的翻动起来，“我再看看有什么可能遗漏的地方好了，那个——亚图姆，可以让我自己待会吗，我想专心一点，也许……”看回坐在一旁陪了自己这么久的伙伴，少年另一只空闲的手无不温柔的摸过他头顶翘起几缕金毛的毛绒表层，目光和言语满是歉意，“抱歉啊……让你担心了。”  
“AIBO……”黑猫相当会意的回蹭了蹭那只手，“我怎么会要你道歉呢，你知道我担心，别勉强自己就好了。”  
“我没有啊。”  
“……是真的就好了。”亚图姆也知道自己永远会败给对方的笑容，就算此刻被些许的苦涩所浸染，仍然不得移开目光，小小的黑色脑袋只好无能为力似的摇了摇，一双同样幽紫的圆睁双瞳和他的语气一般，俨然一副无比郑重的叮嘱姿态，“那我先去楼下，有什么我会马上过来，你知道。”  
“好。”娇小的魔女先生乖巧的点了点头，若是在其他同类看来或许会对这种状似相反的主从关系颇有微词，不过他们的言行来看却是如同再正常不过，而本身就是“异类”的游戏也从来不在意那些。  
在黑猫灵巧地跳下床，已经走到门口之时，可能因为留恋或者什么回头看了看，踟躇一会，突然想起什么似的用极不确定的犹豫说道，“对了，那只龙……难道还在我们回来时候的地方吗。”  
“嗯？龙……你是说海马君吗？”想起了回来时问来的称呼，游戏仔细思索了一番，“说起来，虽然是他送回来的城之内，但是这之后马上就变了回去，也没有再来过……他们身上还有契约，应该不会离开，那就是还在楼下吧。”  
“……”  
“你在担心吗，亚图姆，”察觉到门口长久的沉默却没有移动的气息，游戏还是起身走过去，俯下身对着亲密的伙伴伸出手，安抚的顺着毛发的方向慢慢捋下来，“嗯，毕竟他也是龙，而且魔力更加的强，会害怕也没关系，我一开始见到那力量也有些害怕……哈哈，不要笑我喔，那个真身真的有点夸张，亚图姆应该懂得吧。”  
“我不是害怕，”细长的尾巴晃了晃，可那只手到底是抚摸的温情，因为刚刚那席话而不悦的微微弓起的身体还是渐渐软了下去，“无论什么时候，对面是谁，我都会保护AIBO。”  
“谢谢，我很开心。”无论多少次听到还是会和第一次一样认真且由衷的感谢并为此扬起嘴角，“只是我觉得海马君可能脾气不太好，不行的话也不要乱来噢，弄坏了城之内的家他醒来会头疼的吧，所以——”  
“尽量好好相处，好吗？”  
“……我尽量。”  
要说驳回游戏这样真心实意的请求亚图姆是绝对做不到的，虽然他也有自己顾虑的理由，终究是不想让自家伙伴更烦恼就是了。于是这么堪堪颔首后还是不再言语地走了出去，猫爪柔软脚垫下与木质地板相接的触感和数年前并无太多不同，也许是归功于所住魔女的功劳，然而差别也是有的——这里的魔力气息再度涨了数倍。  
又是龙啊……亚图姆兴趣缺缺的摆动着身后柔软的长尾，灵巧地纵身跳到楼梯的扶栏上，慢慢的踱步下来，他不喜欢走楼梯，即便是用这个必须依赖于四肢的身体。那么，那位高傲的龙族在哪呢？  
黑猫的身形灵活而安静，当他来到楼下，绕过拐角，那只蜷曲着趴在客厅的纯白身躯仿佛雕塑一般完全没有意识到自己靠近似的。高高竖起的耳朵抖了抖，却在近一步悄手悄脚的靠近时，冷不丁的被突然暴涨的冰冷杀气顿了脚步，“不想死就离我远点”，白龙突兀的声音此刻更显寒意，即便没有挪动一分，“听不懂吗”。  
“我没有恶意，也算不上你的威胁，你看——叫你海马对吧——我不想惹你，我们友好相处就行。”  
努力示好并不是亚图姆擅长的技能，但他确实绞尽脑汁的搜刮了可行的语句，紧盯着对方的任何举动一边说一边小心地靠近，下一秒这点谨慎就被证明是相当必要的——那个看起来目前身体大小几乎等同一个成人的白龙毫无征兆的如同闪电般骤然起身、扑咬，尖锐的利齿和脚爪危险的擦过皮毛，但也仅此而已。坚冰似的蓝色瞳孔微微挑起看着刚才躲过这击一直跳到旁边壁炉上的黑猫，并没有什么惊讶，只充斥了深厚的厌恶。  
“你不用这样，海马。”虽然是这么说，亚图姆与之互相瞪眼的深紫竖瞳却隐晦不明的垂着，同笔直坐正的身躯相对的是毛绒的柔软尾巴不断无规则地摇动着，对猫来说那并不是什么愉快的信号。  
“你才是吧，不用再假装这副作呕的姿态给我看。”这些字从那些锐利牙齿的缝隙中一一挤出，白龙扬起过长的脖颈，丝毫没有被睥睨的压迫感，“恶心的吸血蛆……”  
“那个词就有点过分了啊，‘海马’。”知道果然还是瞒不过宿敌之眼，黑猫也全然没了演戏的意思，双目闭合又徐徐张开，换上了这种生物更不可能出现的瞳孔颜色——猩红到宛如滴血的赤眸，不变的还是醒目的竖瞳，明明面对光源却还是仿若深不可测的幽暗。不过只是短暂的一瞬，眨眼间血色褪去，还是换回了往日人畜无害的模样，慢悠悠地噙着一抹笑意不知道说给谁听的继续低语道，“要说是‘海马’吗，一般的龙也就算了……”  
“虽然那个魔女小鬼也是一身的死灵恶臭，但是你这种等级的再怎么隐藏也没用。”  
提及游戏，黑猫的眼睛顿时再度泛红的紧缩了一下。  
“你要怎么说我都无所谓，但是别扯上游戏。”  
“uh……真是护主，”不知是想表现震慑还是嘲笑，白龙微微露出一嘴锐齿而冷笑着，“怎么，看起来你的级别也不算低，竟敢堕落到屈从人类吗。”  
“难道你的水平就不高吗，海马？这方面我们没什么区别。”这句话很有效的成功让一直气势凌人的白龙一下冷了眼，装作没看到的亚图姆悠悠地绕着壁炉边缘跃下，不过仍然有意的保持着距离，只是从白龙另一侧走过又跳上了旁边的小沙发，然后继续自上而下的审视向对方，“而且，我是自愿追随AIBO的，你对城之内呢。”  
是的，高傲如龙族，是不可能个个都甘愿服从于别人的，饶是城之内也不可能这么快就驯服‘海马’这样的存在，虽然他确实不同寻常……而这白龙也古怪的很，明明当初肯出手解围，甚至用人形带了主人回来，之后却连关切看望的表现都没有，对于曾经一天就接受了游戏、然后两人一直好了近百年初心未变的亚图姆来说，这实在很难理解。  
不过，之前有一件事很明显的，海马对城之内这个“主人”远没有承认的态度，要说厌恶也有可能……？对方自刚才起便蓦地停止了言语，亚图姆也没再开口的任由沉默压抑在他们之间，只是默默的打量着唯一也许可以窥测到情绪的那双宝石似的龙瞳上，尽管是看向自己方向，却总觉得并未映入自己身影。在想什么更尖酸的回应吗？如果不是，难道在失神？  
在黑猫挤着眼苦思冥想时，面前的白龙终于发出了不知算不算回应的一声低哼，然后自顾的回到原位，没再趴下而是端坐着，又收敛了自身过长的尾翼，连龙尾都卷回老实的紧贴着下体。“……你又知道些什么”，很让人意外的回答，海马的声音依然充斥了刺骨的冷漠，却更显低沉了些，再加之视线的拒绝给予，竟有种对象不明的含糊感。  
再想说着别的什么时，窸窸窣窣的脚步和对话声渐渐从楼上传来——  
“所以你打算……”  
“是啊，这不是问问你的意见……”  
“你这家伙什么时候开始跟我装客气了……”  
在两人谈笑风生的进入他们的视野时，黑猫已经提前跳下来迎接自家伙伴的到来，而白龙只是稍稍侧过长目，刚好能够将初醒少年尚有疲乏的努力微笑容纳眼中。相当扎眼啊，明明是那样勉力的支撑着，却又毫不掩饰发自内心的餍足在唇角绽开，如此、复杂着、混合在那副无法描述的表情上。  
[……这算什么……？]  
不知为何的，就算所注视的那人已经看了过来，海马也没了收回目光的打算，淡褐的人类瞳孔仿佛有点惊讶的睁大，却不再移开了，缓慢地眨了眨眼，就这么隔着数尺距离看着地轻声叫了句，“海马”。  
什么都没再说，却又什么都说了。  
困惑，各种方面的困惑占据了白龙的内心，想象中的愤怒指责、甚至是单纯的谩骂抱怨都没有发生，他听不懂这个毫无尾音的呼唤的意思，而且就算是他也不能从这一个意味单纯的称呼中挑得半分骨头，换言之，现在的他竟然无话可说。仅仅是看着对方很快转头同另一个魔女再度愉快交谈起来，他身处的地方可以听清每一个字符，却连靠近一步的间隙都没得寻觅。  
没人察觉到这里逐渐凝聚的小小阴霾。  
甚至连其本身。  
“啊，说起来还像以前一样睡书房那张床可以吗？”城之内用手点着下颌思考了一阵，然后突然想到什么的咧嘴笑着揉了揉已然窜到游戏肩上那只黑猫的小脑袋，“游戏不会还是允许你一起睡吧，真是幸福的家伙。”  
“城之内……”被调侃的当事猫还没开口，倒是其主人先行不好意思起来，手背挡着有些结巴的口齿含含糊糊地反驳道，“毕竟，只是，嗯……习惯了，总之没什么大不了的啦！”  
“太明显了哦游戏，在害羞什么啊，”和善的哂笑着用手肘煞有介事的推了下相较娇小的友人，城之内很是自然的继续说着，“也不是什么奇怪的事嘛，我以前也不是跟——”  
戛然而止。  
空气诡异的停滞了片刻，包括白龙在内的在场几位都将视线落在了仿佛被人卡住喉咙的城之内身上，他自己当然也察觉到了，但是微张着口，硬是再也发不出后面的音节。面上明显仓促的尴尬和疑惑接踵而至，那双眼睛不安的四下转动，然而无从落点，倒底也没能说出来下文。  
“……城之内？”一旁他的友人终于小心的发出忧心的疑问，“不要紧吧，脸色很差诶？”  
“诶，嗯……没，没事。”努力的做了两次呼吸，金发少年终于挤出一个干巴巴的笑容，嘟嘟囔囔的小声自言自语，“奇怪，我——我从来都是自己睡…的……？”  
……  
非常小的声音从那张几乎没怎么翕动的嘴唇发出，怕是连本人也不甚确定。  
真的是……  
海马微微阖了眼，一方面厌倦那些叽叽喳喳、无关又远离于自己的对话，一方面他不得不面对自己向无用的事投入了太多无用的关注——这种本该令自己都为之嫌恶的情况。是的，本该，就算如今意识到这种事实，心下竟然不觉得几多意外，甚至对于这改变的抵触也不再分明，思绪在素来冷静的头脑中混沌地略过，末了，再找不到模糊的边界线。  
然而，只有一件事仍在白龙心底固执的坚持着：他仍然是孤傲的、无可置疑的存在。他如今所获得的一切绝非他人所想那般天生所得，只是他自认为那些过去已经无法再触动自身半分，所以事到如今独自经历百年风霜的自己，绝不认同更高的存在，绝不祈求他人的理解。  
忘是不可能忘的，但这颗心已经无可救药了。

不久之前。  
在注意到城之内缓缓睁开双眼时，游戏在惊喜和总算的安心中呼唤了数声，好一会对方涣散的瞳孔才逐渐凝聚起来，又眨了眨，才望向床边隐忍着激动的好友。“……游戏？”多时不经水润的嗓音难免染上一丝干哑，极其小心和不确定的试探着，仿佛仍在梦中，“你，你回来了？”  
“嗯，对不起，我出来后才收到你的信息。”见他挣扎着想要坐起，游戏赶忙上去扶持，“你刚恢复，别逞强啊。”  
“我……”这句话似乎让金发少年回想起什么，一手抓着被子，一手慢慢挡在垂下的脸上，只能听到低喃的话语从缺氧似的断续呼吸间传来，“我好像…输了……我输给影了……”  
“城之内……”  
“我——他……”  
在这一停顿后，那呼吸也随之断了一般，很久才长吐了出来，让人很是怀疑是否到了窒息边缘。最后那只手穿过额间碎发落在被褥之间，本人的头沉下又晃晃悠悠的抬起，对着一脸忧心的友人露出一个勉力的笑容，“抱歉啊游戏，谢谢你……还能带我回来，很费力吧。”  
“嗯，不会啊，而且那个……”游戏看着好友脸上少见的消沉，一时不知道要不要继续说出的犹豫起来，不过想起少年并不是那么容易气馁的人，梗了片刻还是打量着那张大半没在阴影中的表情谨慎地说道，“那个，是你的Familiar带你回来的，所以费力倒也说不上啦。”  
“诶？”  
短促的疑问和惊讶一同凝固在城之内抬起的脸上，微微偏着头仿佛没有听懂似的看着游戏，“他……你，你是说……？”  
“是那只白龙啊，海马……是吧？”看到光彩一点点从那双琥珀中透露出来，游戏更加定了心神，略微玩笑的冲仍然有点呆滞的友人挤了挤眉眼，“难道城之内现在还有别的Familiar吗？”  
“没，没有……他——他还在吗？”  
“还在楼下吧，我想。”  
在的到这个确定答案后，能明显看到金发少年的双肩随即松懈下来，尽管面上还在被疑惑和些许不明的难受所困扰，但已然比刚才释怀许多。手下抓得有些变形的被褥松开了些，而视线还是恍惚着，没有再说什么。  
“城之内？”  
“啊，没事。”像是也意识到自己的失神，少年颇有些欲盖弥彰的擦了擦鼻翼下，这倒是让游戏有些不解了，不过他还没来得及提问，对方先行开口问道，“说起来，游戏，影那家伙后来怎么了？既然我没能赢，海马也没跟她走，她应该不会简单罢休吧……”  
“她是想纠缠来着不过，被海马君吓走了。”  
“抱歉，什么？”  
“被你的Familiar啊，话说他解放形态的时候也把我吓到了呢……”没注意到对面表情微妙的停顿，游戏自顾搔着后颈不好意思地继续说道，“虽然看着脾气有点怪，不过毕竟出手救了我们，而且还抱你回来，所以——你们感情应该不错吧。”  
“呃……啊？等等抱我？！”  
“对啊，一声不吭就突然变了人形，所以说脾气挺古怪的。”  
“——变了什么？？”  
“……城之内，你还在走神我会伤心的。”  
“不、不是我只是——”  
在游戏注意到时，差点被友人面露的诧异神色所惊到，那样微皱着眉头，像是不小心吞咽了什么糟糕药水似的咧着嘴。难以理解、难以释怀、难以……接受，总之各种单个词都无法概论这个表情的准确含义，这在平时粗神经的友人身上可以说太不常见了，于是游戏脑中立马想起了刚才那个形容词——古怪，太古怪了。  
也许自己刚才下的定论有误？看着好友仍然保持着一脸难色的不知道嘀咕些什么，游戏有点不解的思忖，看起来如果是讨厌也说得过去，可是自己所认知的城之内不像那种人啊。  
“你对这只——你跟海马君相处的不好吗？”  
“…岂止是不好……”  
“诶……但是我明明在他身上感觉到你的契约，”看着对方无不忧愁的夸张叹息，同为魔女的游戏于是不禁发出这样的疑问，“不合适的话早点解约就好了啊。”  
“不是啊没那么简单……”听闻此言的城之内抱着在被子下蜷起的双腿，有点气馁的这么趴坐着，继续嘟囔似的回应道，“你也看出来他可不能当什么普通仆从对待，他啊……相当麻烦就是了。”  
“那倒也是，毕竟也是龙啊，城之内还是会苦恼吧。”  
“嗯……”吭哧了半晌，最后他抱着双臂歪过头来看着游戏，无奈又有几分调侃的笑着说，“啊啊，真是羡慕你啊，之前的亚图姆跟你相性那么好。”  
“‘之前的’就过分了吧，”对于这种真假参半的羡慕，游戏也了解他的摇摇头，装作生气的抬眼看着笑嘻嘻的对方，“亚图姆现在还跟我在一起啊。”  
“诶诶，是吗？”对于魔女漫长的生命，有些仆从换的可能比衣服都来的勤快，所以对于他们几十年不变的组合，城之内还是表现了确实的惊讶，“没看到啊，你居然没带着？”  
“怎么可能，在楼下呢，应该跟海马君在一起吧。”游戏耸耸肩，对已是待的有些无聊的好友做出邀请，“要去见见他吗。”  
这种提议自然让金发少年眼中一亮，有些雀跃的飞快披了衣服随好友走了出去，顺便在出门时讨论了游戏刚回来没有定下住所的事。因为他也算是从边境出来一接到城之内的信息就飞奔而来，只不过刚好赶到一个恰当的时间，也算是幸运。  
啊，说起来还没好好问问城之内之前发生了什么事……在来到楼下后，游戏还没多想想这个错失的问题，自家Familiar随即迫不及待似的小跑过来，一个纵身就跃入怀中，“哎，好啦……”虽然平时也对自己黏得紧，不过在他人面前这么放开倒是不多见，于是暂且抛却了那些烦恼，顺手指腹探入黑猫柔顺的皮毛中揉了揉。  
若只是自己多心……就好了……  
在这股安定感还没维持多久，才不过说了几句日常打趣，好友异样的停顿突然毫无征兆的降临，虽是不明白，那双眸眼仍是分明的动摇了些。尽管这短暂的插曲很快就被当事人自行糊弄了过去，但足以让游戏心下再不能平静。  
晚饭之前都再没起什么波澜，在城之内说要去储藏室拿一些别的食材离开之后，一直安静待在一旁的亚图姆突然开了口。  
“AIBO。”  
这声音罕见的严肃，游戏不觉停下了正在切菜的手看过去，黑猫端端正正的坐在案板边上，微微眯起紫色的猫瞳，一副肃穆思考的模样。  
“怎么了？”  
“我知道他是你朋友，而且也受人所托，但是——小心一点。”  
“唔？”  
“尤其是那只龙，”亚图姆略略合了眼，尾巴在身后缓慢摇动着，“很危险，不要靠近他。”  
“海马君吗？”一边这样说着的游戏一边稍微向提及龙的方向稍微看去一眼，厨房和客厅相隔并不远，不过他们的对话也仅仅是彼此能听到的声音大小罢了，“你们今天说了什么吗，亚图姆。”  
“……没什么，总之相信我就是了。”  
“我一直是相信你的，不过……对城之内呢，虽然他们还有契约，但是那种力量，我不认为这次城之内也能应付……”  
“是的——听我说，AIBO，龙是很狡猾的生物，不要总对他们抱有希望。他们很强大，但是大多自私、狂妄又残忍，越有年头的越是如此，”黑猫几乎是毫不掩饰的表达着鄙夷，“像他们这样的存在居然自称光的代表，真是讽刺。”  
“亚图姆……”游戏有点惊讶，但很快笑出一声摸了摸那个一本正经的小脑袋，“你对龙族真的很有意见诶，我记得之前一开始你跟……也处不来，不过这么说还是第一次。”  
“……反正，不要太靠近了，城之内那边，如果可以就劝劝他放弃这个仆从，如果不行，考虑一下像以前一样用些非常手段……？总比丢了命，或者让你再受什么伤来的强。”  
“你啊…我知道你担心。”对于他总是在自己这里就固执得很这种事，游戏向来只能开心又无可奈何，思虑一下还是擦了擦手对他伸出来，亚图姆歪头看着自家伙伴眨眨眼，会意的走过去顺着对方手臂爬上肩膀，刚好是脸侧纤长猫须蹭到微痒的距离，算是他们这个姿态最为亲密的距离了。  
“但是，你知道啊，我不可能不管城之内的，而且不仅是为了朋友，也是有伊西丝那个请求的原因。”想到在刚刚回到这里时，手上和好友信息一同接到的来自集会高层的加密信件，伊西丝的署名让自己隐约察觉到异样的预感，而内容虽然没有太多可供分析的明细，只有一个事写的分明，那就是请求自己去看好城之内。  
“看起来好像是看到了什么关于他不好的未来，但是伊西丝应该是不确定的样子，只是说那个事、并没结束……我真的很担心，如果是这样，也许跟你我也脱不了干系。”  
“没关系，无论发生什么事，我永远不会弃你而去。”  
“嗯……你知道吗，亚图姆，”游戏声音轻轻的，像是在说什么非常寻常的事，“如果有一天需要牺牲我来挽救你，我也不会迟疑的。”  
“说什么呢，”黑猫骤然紧张起来，像是真的着急了那般，“我才是你的仆从。”  
“我知道，”他的伙伴露出一个有点羞涩、却非常坚定的笑容，“但我是你的恋人。”

深夜时分。  
就着屋内月色的淡泊余晖，一路从楼上轻手轻脚下来，走到门前时少年却骤然发觉到来自身后的注视，回首便是对上了那双于阴影中仍然灼灼生辉的蓝眸，脸上突然显露的不知所措明显已经来不及掩饰，也一并被对方尽收眼底。  
“海，海马，”如同一个被抓到犯错的孩子，城之内的底气显然少了三分，被盯得走也不是回也不是，支吾片刻还是尴尬说道，“你……我以为你很早就睡了。”  
“我只是嫌你们吵。”  
“那还真是不好意思……”大约是受不了这目光的压迫，少年踟躇着退了两步，“没别的事我就——”  
“你要出去也无所谓，”声音是刻意压低的，本身也没有移动，然而就是这样的距离，竟让本应身为饲主的魔女先生觉得仿若无路可退，“不过大概是忘了我必须跟着你这种事了吧，庸才。”  
“什么啊，我——”  
又来了。  
又是这种停顿。  
“我……”  
还不能，还不能面对——这样的想着，明明是这样的想着，但是忍不住紧闭上双目，强行压抑住胸口翻涌的莫名酸楚。  
时至今日，他仍然放弃不了，不管他人怎么劝说也好，甚至连内心本能都叫嚣着远离这个至极的危险。除了不想输掉这场押命的赌博，而且也是因为他是白龙，所以被吸引也是应该的——这种当初的想法渐渐被否定了，自己并不是为了改变这只倔犟又暴逸的灵兽，是想——  
想……？  
“我……海马，我——我做了噩梦。”  
为什么突然说起这个？城之内在对方微微张大的瞳孔中读到了和自己相同的诧异，不过程度轻了许多，很快便恢复了先前一汪死水似的冷漠，“所以？你想要什么无聊的关心吗。”  
“不是，”这种平和的讽刺倒是意料之中，少年略略低了头吐出一口气，庆幸在这个静谧的月夜交谈不必发出太大声音，“我梦到一只龙，然后想到了你。”  
屋内短暂的沉默了几秒，魔女正视着自家白龙的探视，直到这疑惑被确认，没有太快的质问或者其他表示，让城之内也有点意外。也许这个突兀的“一时兴起”比自己想的还来得适当，对方似乎并非一无所知，尽管这可能性不大，但是眼下自己再无他人可说，不知什么时候起觉得友人必然瞒了什么，却也定然不会告诉自己。  
而海马的话，应该不会也不屑于向自己隐瞒什么吧。  
“是什么，”缄口半晌，海马突然正色地开口，“什么样的龙？”  
“我记不清……而且也看不清，”且不说梦醒后印象就消退了大半，关于那个梦的本身就是模模糊糊的，只有——“只有火，我只记得有很多、到处都是火焰，然后，龙在其中飞出来，扑向了我……”  
“攻击你吗。”  
“……我觉得不像。”因为那些火焰，无论是无定形的还是化身成龙影，都未曾给自己带来丝毫伤痛感，不如说有种让自己落泪的温柔。这样的和善，甚至对于龙这种设定都怀疑起来，和那些火焰一般，是自己、又不是自己所知的熟悉感。  
然而这样的柔情下，是噩梦，说不出缘由，梦里梦外的自己都是这样认为着，毫无理由的认定。  
回过神望向仍然陷入着沉寂的白龙，少年不由目光中带了些期许，“你想起了什么吗，海马。”  
“……不。”被这样干脆的否定了，白龙收敛了双眸蓝宝石样的光芒，偏了过去，“我对你那些莫名其妙的幻想一点兴趣都没有。”  
“哦……是吗。”好吧，虽然泄气，不过也是情理之中。只不过这种专注情绪一因为沮丧放松下来，不由得嘟囔着多说了几句，“我明明不记得以前还遇到过龙诶，说真的要是你有梦里那个一分温和我也能联想——”  
“你说什么？”  
“啊……”不会吧难道说他不温和也能触到逆鳞？可是对方突然郑重的样子也不像玩笑，城之内小心的空咽一口，小心翼翼的试图打圆场道，“你，你总该知道自己是什么样吧……”  
“……你说那只龙对你怎么样？”  
“嗯，温和，很温柔……这样？”  
“你确定是龙？”  
“确，确定啊！”虽然不知道是什么再度挑起了他的兴趣，不过被怀疑这种事还是让自己不甘示弱的朗声反驳回去，“好歹我跟你也相处有几个月了，龙的气息我还是认得清的！”  
“哼……你不是没见过别的龙吗，怎么知道所有龙族气息相同？”  
这倒是难住魔女先生了，本来是想梗着脖子嘴硬一句“我就是知道”，但是看对方晃了晃双翼，竟然改了个端正的姿势坐起来，那架势俨然一副要告知什么的态度，于是这些俏皮话也只好咽了回去，鬼事神差地也走过去在他旁边的小沙发上坐下来，而海马视线追随着，直到彼此恢复了对视才继续说道。  
“有一件事，庸才，我们是不可能被驯服的，懂吗。”  
“……你不会要说所有龙族都跟你一样吧。”那你们种族也太糟糕了，城之内默默把后半句腹诽吞了回去。  
“不知道，也许吧。”尽管说着这样听上去一点不负责的话，海马的声音还是连稍微的波动都没有，“不管怎样，我只想说很大程度上是你在做非常荒谬可笑的白日梦。”  
“什么啊，你又知道所有龙了？”  
“……某方面来说那个吸血蛆说的没错。”  
“诶？”看到白龙迅速变为嫌恶的模样，少年愣着看了几秒才确认那个稍显侮辱的名词并非冠以自己，“你在说什么？谁啊。”  
“那只猫，”注意到自己茫然的表情，他脸上嫌弃的意味又重了几分，“虽然没指望你能看出来，但是这副毫无知觉的样子还是太难看了啊，庸才。”  
“？你今天这样叫我叫的格外多啊。”  
“我并不是今天才发现你这么适合这个称呼。”  
……开始了，这个混蛋。  
“你先告诉我亚图姆又怎么着你了，还是说你看谁都不顺眼的？”毕竟跟游戏认识起那只黑猫就作为仆从一直追随好友左右，他们那种关系也着实让城之内为之欣羡好久，怎么看都是模范Familiar的代表，要不是打不过自家这只，城之内甚至想过按着海马让他学学怎么当一个称职仆从。  
“他还用做什么吗，作为一个不死族的亡灵，他的存在就不可能同我合得来。”  
“不……死族？亡灵？”  
“就是你们人类所称的‘吸血鬼’，他的真身。”  
“诶，诶——？！”  
这话在海马说来是很平静的，但对面的人就没那么容易接受，当下即流露出莫大的诧异，愣了一会才发觉到刚刚自身所发出的惊呼在这片静谧中太过刺耳，赶忙不好意思的慌张看了看好友入睡的房间，没出其他波澜才皱着眉看回来，这份过于明显的疑虑毫无疑问激起了白龙的不爽。  
“你不相信我？”于是被这样问了，或者说诘责一样的。  
“……我没听说过那种生物也能被收作仆从啊。”  
尽量小心的避开了这种话题，怎么说呢，他需要自己的信任吗，不需要为什么又这样说呢，像之前那般，无端要求、然后无端收回吗。  
为什么如此的……  
“鉴于你眼前都有我这种存在，蠢话就别再多说了。”  
“……也是。但那样不会很危险吗，我是说、吸血鬼也不是什么和善的种族吧，如果像你说的是我都无法察觉的等级，游戏岂不会很危险……”  
“你还有心思关心别人？”白龙微微张开的利齿中发出阴沉的笑意，径自打断了自家魔女的思索，“你怎么知道人家不知道呢，难道该担心的不是最可能某天早上变成一具干尸的你吗。”  
“喂……亚图姆才不会做那种事。”毕竟他毫无疑问的相信着友人，同样也相信友人的友人，游戏和亚图姆的感情是自己有目共睹的，而且对于这种毫无根据的指证……“不过你竟然会提醒我啊。”  
“……少自作多情了，很恶心。”虽然这样毫不留情的给他泼了一头冷水，白龙还是自顾的低声表达着莫大的嫌恶，“你听着，吸血鬼是很多疑的东西，别给他们留有半分机会。虽然正面力量也就如此，但是善于背刺。哼……就算是地沟虫蚁那样的存在，从阴影中不停噬咬，也会恼人。”  
“……听起来很像是你会有的偏见。”  
“闭嘴。”  
好吧，如果说前面只是恰巧提及，那后面这段长篇大论就稍显累赘了，就、不太符合这个家伙的性格。而且今夜月光浅淡得很，那双后来几乎没怎么正视过自己的海蓝竖瞳更是避开了大部分光线的折入，在一片深沉夜色中只是平静的灼烧出一点分明的色彩，再多的，城之内看不清楚。  
虽然以前也看不清楚，但是现在他心里有了些许模糊的想法，或者说不知何时萌发的、隐约的渴求。  
“为什么告诉我这些，海马。”拐弯抹角不是少年的风格，所以这次想说就问了出来，小心翼翼却又非常认真。  
“……多说了些而已，你以为是什么。”  
“我以为你想帮我。”  
不出意外的，这样的话语得到了对方毫无掩饰的嗤笑，“看来那些无聊的幻想还让你有了多余的梦话啊，庸才。”  
“我听说，”没有理会这种挑衅，少年垂下眼继续向心中所祈求的答案靠拢询问，“你出手赶走了影……就是那个想要你的魔女，那不算帮我吗。”  
“……跟你有什么关系，本来我也不会听从那种小角色。”  
“你救了我。”  
“随便你怎么想。”白龙发出一连串的鼻音，本是蜷在身侧的长尾也不耐似的甩了一下，又很快僵直着放下了，“我不介意打破你那点可怜的幻觉，不过……庆幸你手里还有点筹码吧，尽管撕碎它也是很容易的。”  
“海马，你……”城之内眨眨眼，看了对方许久也没有给予回视的意思，“其实你很没安全感吧。”  
“……这是你的新梦话吗。”  
“我得说，有时候……大多时候，你都挺混蛋的。但是，每次稍微显露一点友好，你就会迫不及待地收回，为什么呢，难道没有原因吗。”少年的手向之伸开又在胸前慢慢握紧，明明背对着窗外光晕，望去的双眼仍然如同盈满星月。稍作停顿的言语混入了轻不可闻的叹息，询问的、试探的语气并不像平时那般响亮，但这中诚恳仍然有力叩响于耳于心。  
“我想知道，海马，我想更多了解你。”  
“不行吗？”  
沉默，这是自己最不希望的发展，也许只是持续了很短的时间，但是这股令人窒息的迟疑却被清楚的感知到了，毫无疑问。  
而视线，自始自终没有看来。  
这是他的回答。  
“我说过……我没兴趣听你的胡言乱语。”白龙蜷起身子，仿佛一副懒得再理的倦怠模样，“如果是想讨好我博取一点活命的机会，应该想些更有意义的话吗……庸才。”  
那声音低沉平稳，再不给予半分感情色彩。  
“别再做多余的事了，你……”  
“你到底为什么要这种时候出来的。”  
“诶……？”突然提到这个，城之内不由得愣住了，“我好像……不，不记得了。”  
“……”

日子还算平稳地过了几天，城之内和游戏已经在凑头叽叽喳喳的讨论哪种果酱风味更佳时，他们自家的白龙和黑猫仍然在相互瞪眼以尽职的履行世仇职责。对此就算魔女先生们看到了，因为先前各自所受到的警醒，也就无可奈何似的笑笑，在对方未曾注意到的面容下，又是心思各异。  
事情起始于那个被果酒所浸润的酸涩清晨。  
本来只是谁在接过那只杯子时一个手抖，本身也不是什么事，只不过失了平衡让其中半满的果酒这么倾泻了出来。在游戏的“抱歉”即将出口之时，于两人之间骤然腾起一股赤焰，沿着本该蜿蜒低落的酒水迅速蔓延升起，一时在游戏瞪大的紫色瞳孔中映出一片刺目光晕。  
“城之内？！”  
在长约一两秒的惊愕中回神后，游戏才赶忙呼唤了一声仍无反应的友人，果然对面短暂的啊了一声，仿佛刚刚注意到这意外似的慌张。已经被火焰所攀附的手掌一个激灵的抬起甩开了杯子，随着一声陶瓷破裂的清脆声响下，那点光焰才如同出现时那样又倏忽消散在了空气中。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊……没事。”看着匆匆赶到门口的黑猫，游戏和城之内双双不知所措的看了过去，地上散落的碎片和一点残余的酒渍，以及尚未散却的点点醇香，都昭示了刚才只是发生了一个再普通不过的小小意外。亚图姆歪着头晃了晃尾巴，又询问了不需要帮忙后，也就知趣地不留着添乱的退了出去，厨房再度留下两人面面相觑。  
“没，没事吧？”看着无言捡拾碎片的好友，游戏小心翼翼的一边帮忙一边问了一句，这里的所指显然不同于刚才的意义，“刚才是你吗，但是——你没控制住还是，怎么了？”  
“……我不知道，游戏。”扔到废物箱中的碎块碰撞到一起，发出一声略微尖锐的脆响，少年埋至阴影中的琥珀瞳孔一时失了些焦距，并未追随着任何一点的视线机械重复着落在下一块陶片上，“我刚才没能控制住那个，而且我没有……我不知道，好像我愣了一下就——变成这样了。”  
“你太紧张了，城之内。”那只轻轻搭上的手突然唤回了金发少年的神智，重新注入光彩的双目看过去，刚好对上友人宽慰的注视中，“也许是之前受的伤导致你的魔力还没恢复，偶尔失控也是正常的。”  
“真的吗，游戏，你那么认为？”城之内的目光移开又带点希冀似的看回去，难以相信的不安动摇着，“我总觉得不是第一次……”  
“你担心的话，一会儿来试试好了。”清理完最后一块碎片，两人仔细审视了没有细小的遗漏后站起身来，游戏拍了拍手又扶上高自己一头多的好友肩上，尽量的展开一个令人信服的笑容，“我们也很久没交手了吧？城之内这几年可不能一点进步没有啊。”  
“啊……啊，那是当然！”  
这个提议很快提起了对方难得的兴致，随即爽快地应承下来，两人又闲聊了几句，然后把地点决定在了对着客厅窗外的那片空地上。恰巧今日也是个晴天，朗朗的阳光带着不少暖意，又吹起些许草屑拂过耳畔，确实符合这里避世生活的安静祥和。  
在他们出去将这个一时兴起的决定告诉外面的两只后，白龙自然是没什么反应，黑猫倒是挺起身子，匆匆顺着主人衣袖几下跳上肩侧，咬着耳朵不知道说了什么悄悄话，游戏笑了一下，怕痒似的缩了缩脖子，又揉了揉毛茸茸的黑色小脑袋，回了诸如“没事的”“我有分寸”这样的话就将他从身上抱下来放在了一边沙发的软垫上。  
“……也许终于要有趣了。”  
听到海马突然的开口，自他们出去后一直靠在窗边试图观察的亚图姆转过头来，刚才还是一副漠不关心姿态的白龙不知何时坐起上身，略略张开的狭长蓝眸也瞥向窗口的位置，表情看不出喜怒，只是望着。  
“你在说什么。”  
“看着就是了，应该不会无聊的。”因为距离的稍远，这个角度看出去并不能清楚的观望全貌，不过他似乎也不在乎就是了，“刚才那庸才一定又干了什么…哼……”  
“你到底知道什么，海马。”这种看戏一样的嘲讽语气理所当然的激起了亚图姆的反感，尽管这只龙平常的态度也足够让人恼火了，“你的意思是他们会出什么意外吗？！”  
“这个，”短促的低沉笑声从白龙扬起的嘴角下传出，“关我什么事。”  
“你……在期待城之内的死亡吗。”  
“……那是一开始就决定好的。”  
听闻此言，转过身背对于光源的黑猫双瞳骤然泛起猩红的警示，柔软的长尾规律的来回摆动在身后，本是娇小的躯体映着边缘金色的反光竟无端生出几分骇人的敬畏姿态，“我知道龙族都不是什么善类……不过，只要我还在，是不可能让你动他们分毫的！”  
“你为什么要保护那个庸才？”突然抛出的尖锐问题中，那些笑意也突然消失了一般，只余白龙一贯清冷的压抑声调。  
“因为是朋友。”  
“哈……无聊。”  
“龙这种东西当然不会懂。”  
“毕竟抱团的可笑行为是弱者的专属。”  
几句唇枪舌战的争执后，双方都在对面眼中多少读出不可逾越的理解鸿沟，而且此时交手也并非恰当时机。亚图姆最为在意这些，便先行克制住喉中嘶嘶的压抑咆哮，强行将眼中翻涌的血气遏制了回去，转身再度留心于自家伙伴的一举一动起来。  
那个可疑的、故作高傲的态度，实在是让人作呕，还有说什么有趣的事——到底是什么，如果是什么危险，该怎么和AIBO解释……这样的疑虑缠绕在亚图姆心头，什么都未发生的现在，就算出手阻止游戏也不过是拖延。不过，有一件事可以确认——海马毫无疑问的，憎恨着城之内，无论从哪方面来说都是绝对危险的存在。  
那么，他会看着的，无论发生什么，当初立下保护的誓言是不会变的。  
外面，并未注意到屋内微妙变故的两人，已然准备妥当，只差说句正式的开始。  
“对了，没看到你的魔杖呢？”看着仍然是双手空空的金发少年，游戏不禁摆了摆手中自己那跟较为短小精细的法杖示意，虽然这种道具并不能为魔女们增强魔力，但一般作为引导或控制力量的良好媒介，还是有着相当的使用人数。  
“好像是…之前跟影交手时坏掉了。”城之内皱着眉努力回想着不甚清晰的记忆，唯一比较深刻的只有那个仿若碎裂的声音，是顶端的宝石吗，又隐隐觉的偏差，只好吐了口气颇有沮丧地继续说道，“我是没关系，只不过，很对不起伊西丝就是了……她送我的应该很珍贵吧。”  
“嗯……说起来，这次夜宴你见到伊西丝了吗。”  
“那肯定的，不过她说了一些关于我的预言……我不太懂。”一边沉浸在这样的忧思中，一边漫不经心的在手中尝试操控凭借魔力而浮现的火焰，明黄的外焰中是灼灼的艳红，游刃有余的架势同先前的慌乱明显的区分开来，末了猛地将掌心收拢，向游戏发出最后充满斗志的邀请，“闲话一会再说，游戏！让我也看看你这段时间游历的成果吧！”  
“当然，我会全力以赴的，”原木外形的魔杖在游戏手中娴熟的转了一圈，于魔力的注入而展现出隐约的精妙纹路，“所以你也不用留情，尽管来吧，城之内！”  
说起来，这样的面对面对决实在是久违了。相较于炎之魔女那样如烈焰的迅猛进攻，作为“亡灵”之称的自己就不那么善于径直攻击，陷坑暗部至厚积薄发，不熟悉的人很容易因此吃亏。  
然而，尽管知道这点，城之内还是完全没变啊……仍然是将自己的风格贯彻到底，因为是城之内嘛。躲开一记仍算直球的爆炎后，游戏这样想着轻飘飘落在另一侧，一手将反击法阵的最后一步准备完成，听到对面有点气恼的抱怨着自己怎么还是老跑此类的话，有点无奈的笑了笑。  
“要来了哦。”  
不管怎样，还是非常开心。  
这样就很好。  
“哦哦，尽管来吧！！”  
在那束耀眼的冲击直奔自己而来时，这次不再躲闪的游戏毫无紧张地向后挪了半步，伴着手中短杖的快速一划，小型却精密非常的法阵随之由外向中心的魔女迅疾亮起，如若完成，那么这一击将会无损于自己的前提下原样奉还给对方。没错，是自己的老套路了，但仍然致命而有效，不过他相信友人不会对自己下重手，这样，即使还回去也不会造成太大伤害。  
“游戏！你会出这招，我早就知道了！”面对同样返还的光束，城之内也没有什么意外的很快摆好架势，“我可是——”  
只是那么接近的一瞬。  
气息骤变。  
所有在场者能看到的，仅仅是那团明艳的金黄在触及本人时刹那迸发出更甚于白日而耀目的赤色，在突然消失的未完话语后，以一种诡异的速度幻化为并不分明的飞跃姿态，在城之内身边绕了一周后，转而向着身处对立面的游戏疾驰而去——  
窗户的碎裂声和魔法冲击在肉体的钝响几乎同时而起，赤红与混沌的暗色顷刻碰撞出有若雷电的噼啪火花，突然出现于游戏面前、又和游戏样貌有七八相像的黑衫男子单凭一手的抵住了那团红色冲击。僵持片刻后，男子略一皱眉，就发力将手倏地紧攥，赤焰发出一声尖啸，随即才消散在空中。  
“亚图姆……”  
被呼唤的男子没敢大意地继续盯了那来源一会，才渐渐放下手开始稍微大幅的呼吸，然后，急切的转回来扶着游戏匆忙地上下打量，“痛吗，有哪伤到？”  
“别紧张，我没事。”虽然也多少受了惊吓，不过游戏还是先用目光安慰着对方又一手要去拿在自己肩上握的有些用紧的手掌，“你呢，给我看看。”  
尽管不太愿意，但拗不过自家伙伴坚持又有些心疼的视线，亚图姆踟躇一会还是交了出来——仍然鲜明的血痕狰狞地分布在深色皮肤的掌纹中，并非物理导致的伤口并未呈现流血的症状，然而疼痛依旧是真实的不会缺少半分，这点身为魔女的游戏最为清楚，可是又说不出责怪，只好抿着唇先做了一点简单的处理。  
“……别再乱来了。”  
“你才是。”  
“对不起。”这会也没心思争辩什么，游戏在伤痕的边缘小心地摸了摸，面露难色，“这个伤…果然是……”言语未尽，又看向好友的方向。  
“城……海马君？”  
这时从正门飞出来才赶到现场的白龙刚收敛了双翼落在已经没了声息的金发少年身边，咬着他的衣领将匍匐地面的人翻了过来，草屑缓缓的顺着额前的几缕金发一同滑落过少年紧锁的眉眼，也映在那双幽蓝的竖瞳中。  
“……跟上次一样吗。”  
“城之内！”  
在他自言自语的空当，不远处的两人已然跑了过来，海马也不留痕迹地让出位置，也许是看起来也不像上次那样严重，也不再打算看他们后续的照顾还是什么，没什么留恋的准备就此离开。  
不过，并没有飞出多远，察觉到背后跟着的令他厌烦的存在，就停了下来。  
“海马，”仍处在人形的亚图姆现在足以平视着他，只不过此刻声音听起来其中压抑的怒气更甚于前，“你早知道会是这样吗！”  
“我说了，不关我事。”  
“不然你怎么会那么说？！”甚至没有理会对方的不屑回应，亚图姆俨然有些被愤怒冲昏头脑的迹象，走过去径自挡住了去路，虽然双目泛红但仍然努力将从咬紧牙缝中挤出的声音尽力压低，“虽然我答应了AIBO，但是你要是逼我暴打你这种渣滓，我一点都不会犹豫。”  
这次白龙没再紧随回话，不过仍然吝啬于给予正眼，只是注意到对方攥紧又松开的手掌下，血色痕迹正以肉眼可见的速度逐渐消退。意味深长的哼出一声，这才迎起目光不乏挑衅地对上那双赤瞳，“那又怎样，想挑战我就尽管来，我不会拒绝的，毕竟——”  
“对于碾碎无知者愚蠢的无畏，什么时候都不会觉得厌倦。”  
这样几乎是一触即发的焦灼空气，被游戏一句请求帮助的呼唤打断了，自然这叫的是亚图姆。饶是再怎么满腔愤恨，他也不可能先放着自家伙伴不管，于是阖眼平复了下心情就返了回去。  
“城之内怎么样？”  
“没外伤，好像有意识但是……”游戏也并非没看到他们刚才的剑拔弩张，不过暂时也顾不上，毕竟把高自己一头多的友人扶在肩上已经足够占据自己目前的全部精力了，但发现海马并没离开后就及时止了口，“情况不太理想，总之先帮我一下。”  
他这么说本来是想多少掩饰一下，然而完全不了解所面对的家伙是多么难以琢磨的对手，所以在路过被一句毫无避讳的质疑抛来时，还是多少流露了错愕的神情——  
“城之内以前见过别的龙吗。”  
这样笃定的语气说是质疑都来得不恰当，尽管都没有看过来，就那样背对着仿若说什么平凡家常，不过个中含义不言而喻。游戏反应很快地本想说些什么应付，却罕见的被一旁亚图姆更快地挥手打断了，然后，一瞬间更加的不知所措。  
“海马！既然你本来就不关心他，就不要问！”  
被赤裸拒绝在外的白龙只是一如既往的冷眼，未表现出恼怒甚至没有什么明显的波动，对于这样的排斥，或许是意料之中，也不屑多费口舌。除了在这句堪称激昂的指责中对宿敌撇去一眼，其他再不理会，反而注意又落回金发少年身上，顿了顿轻飘飘扔下一个惊雷道。  
“他醒了。”  
“诶，城、城之内？”  
到底说是归功于龙族锐利的目光么，在凑近了才发现好友眼睛确实微微张开了的游戏一时这样感慨，不过这么一来就更不能放着他在外面，于是赶忙扶进屋里，搬到楼上的卧室显然不太适用，最后还是勉强放到客厅的小沙发上任由瘫下来。  
然而大概是姿势不得当，被“摔到”座椅上时，一声明显不适的沉闷低哼终于从少年嘴里发了出来。众人没再多干涉，片刻后，那头略显乱糟的金毛动了动，然后才哼唧着缓缓抬起。  
“感觉怎么样，城之内？”  
“嗯……嗯？游戏？”似乎还是用了一些时间来确认状况，不过当脑子的混沌渐渐沉淀下来，城之内像是猛然醒悟一般短促地吸了口气，霎时大惊失色地转过来抓住好友的手，“我——我是不是又……游戏你受伤了吗？！”  
“别慌，我没受伤。”  
“真…真的？我记得……”但一到回忆便立刻头痛起来，就算下意识一手压在额头也无济于事，甚至连旁边担忧的呼声也意识不到，只是喃喃自语地说着，“我只记得……我控制不了……它好像，会自己反击任何伤害……为什么……”  
“城之内……”  
“别靠近我！我……我担心自己又会……”  
“控制不住自己，实在是最拙劣不过的借口。”  
突然出现的，不属于本来这个屋内任何一个存在的声音，一下攫取了所有人的视线，包括已经变回黑猫的亚图姆，和回来后仍然趴在壁炉旁地毯上的海马。声音的主人，一袭黑色长袍遮掩了全部身形，过大的兜帽除了上面隐晦的暗金纹路彰显不凡，也将面容隐藏到极致，无论从哪方面看都不是善类，更何况，这样的人，毫无征兆的在旁边出现了5个，一模一样。  
“……集会的监察魔女？”这样的特征让游戏最先反应过来，连语气也不由得压低，毕竟，如果是她们，会不声不响出现也不奇怪，只是——“有何贵干？”  
“我们的出现只因为一件事，”无法分清这声音出自哪一个人，“将重罪嫌犯带回集会审问。”  
“不可能！根本没有什么嫌犯，更不用说什么重罪！”  
对于游戏有些激越的诉说，监察魔女们并没有理会，而是直接将话语对准了在一旁尚且混乱的城之内，声音依旧仿若不属人类似的机械而冰冷，“对于炎之魔女涉嫌杀害同伴的罪名进行逮捕，一切将在审问结束后定论，在此之前请配合。”  
“否则不排除采取强制手段。”  
“杀害同伴……？”一开始城之内显然不能理解，然而随着瞳孔逐渐缩小，记忆接踵而至，“难道，是……影？她，她难道……”  
“影之魔女在5日前确认死亡，而身上最后足以致命的魔法气息，经集会一致确认，属于炎之魔女。”  
“什……”  
百口莫辩不过于此，集会不仅禁止魔女间私下斗殴，更是将杀害同伴视为罪大恶极，如果罪名成立，那么任凭如果辩解也是逃脱不了，处刑之严苛令所有魔女不敢越雷池一步。而所谓的审问，其中重要之一会通过拷问记忆的方式来作为定罪参考，而这一点，城之内茫然无措。  
毕竟，他不记得了。

空气中弥漫着愈发压抑呼吸的低气压。  
一直很紧张地站在一旁的游戏，看到刚还坐着的好友对着不速之客的一众人等缓缓站起身，也是不禁心下一惊，当然对于这种无声的突然举动有所反应的也不止他一个，见惯各种场面的监察魔女们自是当即在长袍下伸手唤出她们有着非凡外形与力量象征的大型魔杖，扣于地面的沉重嗡鸣顿时令金发少年为之却步。  
“别，别动手！”这种意味分明的警告当下让城之内明白过来对方误会了自己，毫不掩饰心烦意乱地叹了口气，随后摊开全无魔力流动的双手，“我不会挣扎，别动手……可以吗。”  
末句的尾音并无什么底气，见对面也暂时没有下步举动，强行平缓气息地缓缓放下了手，又在身侧紧握成拳，表情虽不是认命模样，但也确实再无反抗表示。这些细微举动一一落在游戏眼中，然而除了忧愁地轻轻唤出一声好友名字，也无法做出什么，知道他是对于那股不能控制的力量仍有芥蒂，才这样急于投诚似的。毕竟，如果真的对她们出手，纵使本该怀疑的罪名也会落实得难以洗清。  
监察魔女们对这样马上“听话”的嫌犯也没有过多表示，兜帽下无从看清的面容相互对视一下，然后一同看向仍在原地待命的城之内，依旧不知是谁的平稳声音幽幽传来，“那么，根据规定，请接受枷锁。”  
所谓枷锁，是集会用来控制魔女的特别魔咒，一旦实施在魔女身上，只要没有解除或脱离她们的掌控，魔力源会被绝对的锁住而无从施展，即便逃脱，也会有三日的附着期。如此，对于极度依赖魔力的她们来说，可以说与普通人断了手脚般无异。  
“等等、城之内！”  
深知这个魔法对于同类厉害之处的游戏当即叫了一声，试图阻止这种自杀似的行为，但是友人压着眉头空咽一口，还是将握拳的手摊开递了过去。看起来便沉重非常的魔杖顶端顺着他的方向快速地倒了过去，在离那双手分毫距离之时又稳稳刹住，繁复的魔法阵从骤然亮起的法杖头部硕大宝石中层层飞出，瞬间相应在少年的手腕上牢牢锁住，幽紫的古老咒文转动着，最后凭依在皮肤表面，闪动片刻，随即沉了下去。  
而在这个短暂的授权仪式结束、那副沉重魔杖收敛了魔法移开的瞬间，金发少年犹如被抽空了全身力气的堪堪半跪半摔下来，一时间抓着胸口费力的大口喘息着，垂至阴影中的诧异面色毫无疑问是对这种突如其来的变化而不知所措。  
“这…什么……从来没有……身体，怎么，这么…这么的……”  
“这就是凡人的身体，”在游戏冲过来扶持他时，监察魔女机械而冰冷的声音又适时的传来，“你已经忘记了，魔女的身体也是时刻处于魔力滋润下，你现在只不过因为不能调用魔力，而回归了原始的普通躯体而已。”  
“这，这样根本比普通人还要糟糕……”望着仿佛只有残喘余力的好友，游戏不禁瞪着双目这样反驳道。  
“他已经算好的了，用魔法保持青春与维持不老身躯的可不在少数，经常在锁住的一瞬间变得垂垂老矣、气若游丝，我们不得不还要为其专门维持生命。而且，这只是限制魔力的运行，并不影响对已有寿命和契约的效力，”刚才施法魔女收回了魔杖，重新回到了之前仿佛一根在暗色长袍下屹立的柱子般站在原地，“你们应该感谢集会的宽容。”  
寿命就算了，若是说到契约…不过是更好控制仆从的手段……尽管这么想着，游戏却只能将此类话语咽在抿紧的嘴唇下，还是先将神情极差的友人将将扶了起来，他也一样，早就忘记也无法体会什么是普通人身体的感受，仅仅从那张表情的震惊与无所适从上稍微了解到，这个魔法不单单是表面意思那样的简单。也许真的就和断手断脚似的难受……然而，自己还是想象不到。  
“没，没事的游戏。我还能……还可以走。”既然当初决定了就这么承担，城之内还是谢绝他人的支撑，勉力撑着墙面在监察魔女们前努力站直身体，这具身体从没有这样陌生而笨重过，仿佛自己变成了一个新生婴儿似的要摸索操控，不过——“没问题……我们，可以走了吧。”  
“还有一件事。”  
另一位魔女魔杖直指后面始终置身事外的白龙，当即惹得那双湛蓝竖瞳微微眯了起来。不过，刚才的对话海马也一字不漏的听了进去，虽然城之内的魔力已经无从施展，然而对他契约限制的效力竟是没有丝毫影响，所以还是暂且没有发作。  
“你的仆从也要受到集会的管辖。”  
“什……这跟他没关系吧！”因为这下略有激动的表达，险些让城之内再次失了平衡，匆忙中还是身体下意识的用手抓住了一旁沙发稳住了身形，但仍然是挡在白龙和魔女们之间，胸口微微起伏着压下语气继续说道，“你们应该抓有嫌疑的人吧，他也有吗？”  
“这是规定，请配合，任何潜在的威胁都要处于集会的监管之下，特别是与魔女羁绊深远的Familiar，”为首的监管者抬手唤出一串极其小巧的锁链浮在空中，虽然精巧却令在场每位都能感觉到其中蕴藏的力量非凡，然后，被魔女抓在了手中，“必须受到同等枷锁。”  
面对她向自己的走来，白龙及其不屑地哼出一声，完全不放在眼里的抖了抖翅翼，然而周身也散发出“做得到就来试试”的惧人气息，这样一分强过一分的危急氛围，还是被其主人的突然插入而打断了。  
“别…等等！”简直不知道是如何不依靠任何支撑跑到他们中间的，但是就是做到了，或者说城之内已然无暇再考虑那种问题，跌跌撞撞地拦住魔女，言语几近请求，“至少，至少请让我来……”  
“他……真的很不好对付。”  
那位监察魔女打量了下非常坚持的金发少年，以及仍然被无形气场萦绕的白龙，没有多做言语地将锁链递给了少年，不过并未急着退回去，而是站在一旁，无疑是要确认他能切实做到才可。  
看着手中细细的金色锁链，仿若也和身体一样有了千钧重量，但是眼下别无退路。城之内默然将链子攥紧，深呼吸了一次，然后转身有些踉跄着走到白龙面前，那种气场并没有因为他的靠近而减弱，反而更加增强了些，压迫着几乎让他不能很好的站立，于是他就放下一只腿，在那只端坐的白龙面前半跪下来。  
“……城之内。”这样的距离和姿态，白龙压低着嗓音非常清楚地叫了一遍他的名字，或者说，一声胁迫。  
“海马。”少年也回了一声，然后伸手仍然有点不受控制的颤抖摸上白龙的侧脸，尽管那里有着非常尖锐的獠牙，接着，慢慢顺着鳞片的纹路抚下来，直到两只手能挽在对方长长的脖颈处，第二次主动抱住了这只龙，能感到的却是比上次更加的僵直。  
“配合一下。”  
咔哒。  
是锁扣闭合的声音。  
“！城之内！！！！！”  
刹那迸发的冲击从他们身上发出，明明只是单纯的力量碰撞，然而却比刚才的魔法光芒更加耀目一般，所有人被这突然的波动不得不伸手抵挡着，身带魔力的人都能感受到这是何等的抨击，何况——  
游戏想喊住友人这种太过危险的举动，但是已经被这股力量震慑到只能自保，看不见他们究竟是什么状况，只知道这一定是白龙因为这种禁锢所做的抗争，而且，现在好友不过是凡人身躯，如果那只暴逸又狂妄的龙真的就此挣脱，他又怎么抵挡得住呢。  
在这力量终于逐渐平息后，众人所看到的是仍然抱着白龙的少年，还有已经垂下双翼与头颅，仿佛木偶的白龙。这次监察魔女比游戏更先一步上前拉来了城之内，少年尚有一口气息的微喘着，而移开的身体下，那条锁链已经明晃晃的挂在了白龙身上，魔女对其抬起手，锁链上篆刻的符文相应泛起光芒，证明它确实生效的工作，这让监管者们相互点了点头。  
“满意了？”并不是故作挑衅的沙哑的声音从城之内口中轻声吐出，隐约竟有种下一秒张口吐血的虚弱。  
“是的。”审判者倒不理会，回答后重新站在一起，“你的配合我们会如实上报的，炎，现在请随我们走。高塔的传送不能连带无关人士，所以，如要探望，请向集会申请。”  
“……”大概是看出了对好友是怎样的担心，监察者们先行的发言倒是让游戏无话可说。高塔是集会关押审问犯人的地方，类似人类的监狱，只不过终年被魔法制造的迷雾所缭绕，方位更加隐秘，会有这种规定也不意外。但是……“我会尽快过去，小心点，城之内。”  
金发少年会意的点点头，不知道是因为刚才的冲击无力说话还是同样的心事重重，面容极其疲乏，慢慢的扶着墙跟着魔女们走了出去，同样跟在后面的还有白龙，不过已经没有了先前的气势，双目低垂不再映出光彩，只是沉默地跟着飞了出去。  
“城——”  
再想说些什么地跑出去，游戏只看到屋外一阵属于传送法阵的狂风骤起，等到平息，已经没了他们的踪影。而草地上，还有着刚刚不久前，两人愉快交手的魔法气息。  
“AIBO……”  
紧随着游戏身后，变成人形的亚图姆小心把怅然若失的伙伴揽过怀里，感到那双手臂也紧紧回抱了自己。  
“为什么会变成这样……”

风烟徐徐散去，再度回神，脚下草地已然被坚硬砖石所替代，而泥土与阳光的气息也无从寻觅，密集而厚重的乌云将大部分天空遮蔽，以他们所处头顶为中心，一直一直蔓延到苍穹边缘，才隐约有了散开的迹象。  
这就是……集会的高塔？尽管身体并没有被施加实质的枷锁，城之内依然能感受到被无数魔咒所层层围绕的压迫，魔力源的切断令他失去对魔法的基本感知，也许脚下的每片砖墙都被魔法浸染，但是，再多细查的能力就没有了。未知的法阵在地面一直闪烁，带他前来的监察魔女们也没有动，他也只能随之乖乖等待。  
目力所及的周围只有陡峭而光秃的崖壁，偶尔掠过一些魔女们驱使的长着翅膀的忠实仆从快速掠过，留下断断续续凄厉又尖锐的啸声，幽幽地随着四面山崖反复徘徊。实在很容易造成浮空之塔的感觉，而且这确实是座很高的建筑，他并没有凑到边缘看风景的权利，仅仅从周围山峰的高度和稍有困难的呼吸这样判断。  
原来如此……无论是传送还是什么，顶层也许就是唯一进入的“门”。看到从塔顶一侧小小的房间，应该说唯一通路中出来迎接的魔女，少年这样确定了想法。在她们出来之后，脚下的法阵也停止了泛光，黑袍魔女们带着他走了过去，然后看起来就这样正式交给了高塔的人员。  
“对你的审问将由明日开始，你的一切行为将一直处于高塔监管之下，对于结果之前擅自叛逃或其他被认定的反抗行为，我们将以认罪处理。”前来交接的另一个魔女虽然小过少年两头，但同样毫无波动的声音加之一脸肃穆，仍然是十足的压迫。不过对于城之内本来也没得多余选择，只管点头一一答应，直到看见又有分别的人出来领走白龙，这才发问了一句。  
“他不跟我一起吗？”  
“Familiar是一定要和其主分开的，”还是那个小个子的魔女，走到白龙面前伸手确认了锁链效力尚在后继续回答道，“契约不会消失，是集会的宽容，也是隐患，我们会处理好的。”  
“可是——”  
抵抗是多余的，在话语刚刚出口的一瞬间，他就从那双眼睛中闪过的锐利锋芒接收到了这个明确的信息，微张的口最终还是咬紧了唇齿，同样的垂下眉眼表示自己无奈的妥协。  
“有什么疑问。”魔女看向他。  
“不……没有，”少年目光不安的扫了扫，最后还是落回来，“他不会受到审问，对吧。”  
“是的，一般来说，只需确保在控制之下即可。”  
“……是吗。”  
说放心肯定是假的，城之内在看着白龙被带走时内心始终忐忑，他不知道自己那句话能被对方听懂听进多少，也不知道对方能否意识到自己的小动作。那个锁链会压制仆从的情绪，但是这么听话也太反常了，他只希望那只龙的偏执和狂妄不要突然发作，毕竟在压制他的抗拒时所遭受的冲击还是在作痛的。  
如果信任是相互的就好了。  
被带入塔内后，光线骤然黯淡下来，看得出这里所留的窗口都较小且数量不多，大部分地方还是依赖特殊的烛火提供光源，线路虽然简单但是大多非常窄小笔直，基本没有躲藏的余地……果然是监狱一样的存在吗。  
并不知道跟随下了多少层，心神一直恍惚着也不知道要想什么，终于魔女们押着他来到一排禁闭的牢房前，看起来和普通的人类牢狱无异，只是更加安静。被带进去后，手腕多了一串特殊的铐链——在牢房里还是要被限制一些的，尽管做了这样的心理准备，但是一串真实的重量加在本就笨重的凡人身躯上时，还是免不了瘪着嘴吐气，翻身倒在冷且硬的床板上再也不想动了。  
不知道海马会被带到哪里……趴在双臂上的脑袋慢慢地偏过来盯着手腕出神，他能感到彼此契约还在，那么所剩两次的“强制”也仍然能发动吗，如果自己发下命令、他可以回应自己吗。这个魔法看似很美好，然而受限也是很多，如果在不能或难以实现的情况下令，也只会浪费自己的次数而已。想了想，还是收拢了五指，再度埋起头来。  
比起那个，明天的审问自己又该回答些什么，他更加的毫无头绪，如果直接让她们从自己记忆中逼问或许简单一些，毕竟这个对于现在无法作用魔力的自己来说是无从操控的，应该具有相当的参考价值。只是……只希望能快一些定论，无论如何，他坚信好友的话，自己是无罪的，他也不会承认这种莫名的罪名。  
那倒底是谁杀害了影……魔女之间结怨暗地不会少明面也不会多，最主要的威胁还是圣职者和教会那边的，但是那帮人的处理手法从来都是大张旗鼓，如果抓到一个魔女，不管真的假的都恨不得先全世界公开处刑，这样偷偷处理掉……不太可能。  
而且按她们的说法，最后影身上只有自己“足以致命”的魔法气息，且不说自己毫无印象的那段记忆里所使用的魔法是否致命，但至少说明后来她不是受到别的魔法而死……有人用自己的魔法杀了她吗，火系虽然是很基础的魔法分支，但是能到达自己这种水平的并不多，这也是为什么自己被授予“炎”的称号，所以……  
碰巧还是……为什么是自己？  
“……人类的身体，真是容易累啊。”  
本来只是自言自语的低声呢喃，不想隔壁突然传来同样锁链哗啦哗啦的声响，惊得少年消却了大半松懈地蓦然坐起，提起耳朵的此刻，刚好听到了厚重墙壁一侧渐起的低沉笑声，接着是沙哑的、属于成熟男人的浑厚嗓音，“终于来了……新邻居，嗯？”  
“……”该说高塔对她们的监管非常放心么，在此处窄小的牢房中并没有留给时刻监管的位置，交谈也许没什么问题，不过竟然会有除了他自己以外的犯人，倒是有些意外了，毕竟刚刚进来的时候很是安静。想到这里倒底属于是非之地，并不见得其他人也像自己一样无辜，一时少年就没有开口，然而对面显然没有那么多顾虑——  
“诶诶诶，有个反应啊，好歹也是在我旁边的活人，怎么，话都不会说吗。”那男人有意重重嗤了一声，“不会缩在角落里，祈祷那些魔女能给个全尸吧，哈哈哈哈。”  
这口气不耐烦又毫无掩饰的轻蔑，听起来就不似不是什么善茬，只不过恰巧城之内也比较血性，哪里受得了陌生人这么一再的嘲讽，顿了片刻就朝墙对面带点恼怒地回应道，“你又是谁？”  
“这不能说话吗，哼哼，听起来就是个小鬼。”  
“……你就很大吗。”按照人类年龄他也有近百岁了，虽然因为魔女外貌不变经常在年龄上被看轻，不过还是会不爽。  
“至少在‘这里’，我可是你的前辈。”大言不惭地给自己扣了顶高帽后，男人声音似乎往墙这边凑了凑，“哎，你小子因为什么被那些臭女人抓的？”  
“你问这个干什么。”不知道他说的是群体还是抓他的魔女，怎么都不舒服就是了。  
“呵……别那么紧张么，我在这也呆了段时间，终于有个能说话的人当然是多说两句。”  
“你待了很久？”  
“反正是已经让我厌烦的时间。男人轻佻地吐了口气，紧随着不怀好意的一连串笑声，“说起来，你身上似乎多了种有趣的气息啊，我可有很长时间没见过这么强烈的……气息了。””  
“什么？”  
“没什么。哎这里倒底是无聊的很，过不了多久你也会想出去的。”  
“说得你能出去似的。”  
“这个么，恐怕只有——”那声音有意的停了一下，然后话锋一转，“如果你也愿意回答我的问题，我觉得我们都能知道更多彼此想知道的事。”  
“……”不知道为什么，他现在更想远离这面墙，但是不得不承认对方的话有一定的道理，空咽一口后，少年沉下声音回道，“城之内，我的名字。”  
“我不关心……算了。”男人似乎相当懒得在意那些，很快的抛却了那些犹豫，“基斯，你可以这么叫我。看起来是接受我的提议了，希望我们相处愉快啊，小子。”  
……还是要说这实在是让人怀疑的决定。倚着另一面墙的少年如是想。

数日之后。  
虽然并不是第一次来到高塔，但是来到非人的关押区还是第一次，在领路的魔女开启传送后，游戏分明感觉到所处空间温度与亮度的骤然下降，毫无疑问，这里是高塔的更下层。身为心智一般低于人类的魔兽们显然不会有更多享受的权利，粗暴地被关押与束缚着，是被给予的唯一处境。  
尽管有冰冷的提醒在先，于路过那些挨紧的牢房时，游戏还是忍不住多少撇去几眼，因为光线的不甚明朗，并不宽阔的牢狱却因昏暗而显得深邃，不过其中一片漆黑之中，偶尔透露的狰狞目光和些许嘶哑低沉的咆哮证明这些怪物并不是真的安分守己。察觉到伙伴逐渐收拢的手臂，窝在他怀里的黑猫抬起头，用爪子轻轻的抓了抓面对的胸口的衣料，试图唤回他的注意。  
海马君竟然能忍受这种环境吗……在安抚地摸了摸黑猫示意对方别担心后，游戏又开始担忧起若要见面的白龙的状态，因为他们越走越深，却越来越安静，安静得仿佛这里并没有其它的存在，如果说这是因为被压制的太厉害所导致的，那对方的精神或许也会令人堪忧。  
在来到最里面的牢房时，隔着同样厚重的铁栅格，游戏终于看到了要见的对象，对方和之前离开时差不多，仍然是微垂着头沉默着，对外界的一切都漠然无知似的。然而即便是在这样的地方，为数不多的光线仍然在银白的鳞甲上微弱的折射出来，依旧显得他是与此处毫不相容的存在。  
带路的魔女并没有停留的意思，这里永不停息的骚动似乎令她心烦，稍作嘱咐就随之离开了，看起来在离开这座关押处之前都不会再处于监视之中。大概高塔是真的不在乎这些非人生物能在沟通中获益什么，但这也不是自大，只需看这里无处不在的束缚魔法就知道了，远比上层人类监狱施加的更加强横。  
不过那些不太重要，在抱了一路的黑猫攀上自己肩头后，游戏靠近铁栅栏，试探的问了一句，“海马君？”然而并没有任何回应，对方像是一尊精致的雕像般一动不动，游戏只好叹了口气。  
“我去见过城之内了，他状态很差，集会那边似乎急于从他记忆里找到……抽取什么似的，但那样会飞快消耗他作为普通人的身体和精神，而且看起来集会并不打算收手，他……撑不了太久。”游戏紧盯着仍然不为所动的白龙，顿了顿口，其实自己并没有想来的，“但是这样，他还是有拜托我务必来看一下你。”  
“……你还在生他的气吗，”看着对方还是没有理睬的意思，为友人所着急的魔女只好沉吟片刻，想了想城之内之前所传达给自己的，又继续说道，“但是——虽然城之内没有明确告诉我，不过他应该没有真的将你完全——你也不想一直待在这里吧。”  
空气胶着了少顷，最终那只龙略略动了动双翼，露出的一双湛蓝眼眸又恢复了锐利的光芒，和其他牢房那些癫狂的兽性瞳孔不同，仍然是理智而没有被这里的半分阴霾所侵染的模样。  
“啧……说了那么多，不过是想利用我让他离开这里而已。”  
“是为了帮助你们离开这里啊！”  
对于这种辩驳，白龙只是毫不客气地哼了一声，“是吗，或许我也可以选择等他死去对我的契约消失后，挣脱这些束缚也不过是举手之劳。”  
“集会不会让他轻易死去的，海马君。”尽管知道这是这只龙一贯的态度，但是想到好友那种憔悴模样，游戏还是忍不住在压抑的气愤中抬高了些许声调，“就算不作为仆从，或者Familiar，那么、作为朋友帮助一下也不可以吗？”  
“我不需要朋友，也不想要什么朋友。而且，为什么要跟那个庸才做朋友，很可笑的问题。”  
“你——为什么你还能说出这种话？你对城之内真的一点感情都没有吗？”  
“哼，对于他让我沦落到这种境地，我倒是有很多感情可以对他发泄。”  
大抵是察觉到伙伴因某些明显原因而微微发抖，一直未曾插话的亚图姆终于按捺不住的站出来，言语间是掩不住的嫌恶与愤慨，“他听不进去的，龙就是这样，想让他们白白为别人着想是不可能的。”  
本是这样单纯厌弃的抱怨，在听了去的对方那回来的却是一串低沉的笑声，这吸引了一人一猫的注意。铁栏那边的白龙不知什么时候舒展了双翼，头颈略略偏斜地向他们看着，目光似有深意，却又因昏暗而并不分明。笑完了，海马才再度开口，“既然你们能想到我不做白工，怎么想不到跟我做交易呢。”  
“交易？”这话倒是让游戏愣住了，且不说想不到有什么是这只龙所需要的，就算是为他带来，不被这里看守发现的交给他，又要做什么用，在这种地方？  
魔女是想这么问他的，然而在这句短小的疑问后，对面竟莫名突然沉默起来，在思考什么吗，还是不过一时兴起的随口一说？游戏不敢轻易定论，但是为了尽快帮助好友，最好是能得到白龙的援助，这样一想自己就愿意在这片难熬的静默中等待下去，直到对方终于是甩了甩长尾。  
“……在这之前，你们的这个锁链，是他亲手扣上、确实生效的。”提到这个，白龙声音还是难免地咬紧了些，“那个庸•才怎么敢说没有做这种事。”  
“他没说，实际上……我跟城之内见面时远没有和你这么轻松，在各种监视的情况下，他可能也不好多提这个，我只是从他的态度上猜的……你不是也说，可以自己挣脱吗。”  
“……如果在他活着的前提下，我需要一个外力。”一边这样说，白龙一边侧过脖颈，那条金色的链子顺着鳞甲曲线的弧度稍稍的滑落下来，意思示意给他们看，“他大概指的是这个……但是即便如此，这东西也是生效的，如果缺少来自外界的力量、或者指引，我想要自行动用魔力不是什么简单的事。”  
“城之内让我相信你…好像他有办法，的样子？”  
“是吗……庸才的思维倒是简单易懂。”在抛下又一句意味不明的话后，海马那边又缄口半晌，快速的吐了口气才继续道，“还是来说我要的条件吧。”  
迟疑着嗯了一声，到底还是有些紧张于他会提出什么，游戏隐约感觉那不会是什么普通物件，或者是白龙一贯恶趣味的刁难，不管怎样，就算现在他有很多事要探查，但哪怕条件是边境绵延山脉最深处的密藏，自己都愿意去尝试。  
然而，还不如是这样的要求——在听罢对面下文后的自己这样想到。  
“城之内以前跟另一只龙过去发生的事，这就是我的条件。”这一串话说的很快却也咬的清晰，仿佛没有注意到游戏蓦然瞪大双目中的无措，白龙自顾地淡然言语道，“我既然能说出来，你知道是什么意思，我会根据你回答的可信度来考虑要不要合作。”  
“为，为什么会……不是、那为什么要问这种事？！”  
“……既然你们魔女都会追究同类被杀的罪责，我问一下我的同族有什么奇怪的。”  
“龙会关心同族？”这次的冷笑来自于游戏肩上一直寡言的黑猫，那双紫晶的瞳眸露出对这种回答分明的嘲讽与不屑，“别假惺惺的了，也许是有会关心他人的龙族，但那肯定不是你，海马，我知道你的目的！”  
作为被质疑的一方，白龙也不急着反驳，只是发了一个尾音上扬的轻哼，“你又知道了？”  
“太明显了，还不是因为城之内吗！”  
空气微妙的静止了数秒，那双一直漠然平视的蓝宝石慢慢的眯起，声音也顿时压下几个度，仿佛咬牙切齿地回答道，“我怎么会——”  
“希望城之内死在这里的愿望落空，所以就问一些他的过去打算以后再拿来要挟他吗，”看着对方瞬间阴沉的面容，亚图姆更为确信地控诉着自身的不满，“怎么了，就那么容易被戳到痛处吗，还真是显而易见的丑陋下作啊。”  
空气又是一阵毫无缘由的停滞，游戏的目光看看白龙又落到自家黑猫身上，有些难以名状的窘态，只好悄悄的戳了戳小猫爪低声说道，“别、别这么说嘛，亚图姆……”  
“没错。”  
诶？  
“既然你都说出来了，哼，我就是这么打算的。”白龙卷起长尾悠哉悠哉的在身边晃动，一副挑衅意味浓厚的模样，“你又能如何，条件是我开的，答不答应你们决定。”  
“你这家伙——”  
“好了好了……”赶忙按住了随时要从自己肩膀跳出去的黑猫后，游戏颇有无奈地再度看回对面的白龙，“我可以告诉你，海马君，只希望你不是真的要那么做，而且，如果以后出去了，也请尽量不要告诉城之内。”  
“……他不记得了，是这样吧。”  
“是的，我怕他接受不了，而且你好像真的知道一些……放心，我既然答应了就不会用假话骗你。”稍微深吸一口后，游戏缓缓垂下的目光逐渐回溯到久远的过去，“那是，几十年前的事了……”

对这一切开始的记忆并不清晰。  
［为何杀害同胞。］  
“我没有。”  
［是么，如此，将你心底最深沉的罪孽，于此展现吧。］  
“心底……”  
本是相当紧张而集中的精神，在这句话尾音刚落之时，刹那间便涣散开来，仿佛将自己强制的拉入一场睡梦，然而这当然不是那么轻松惬意的事。在仅剩的一点清晰意识消退之前，少年隐约的感觉到胸口的钝痛，倏忽一下又不见了。  
……  
“快走……”  
……什么？  
“带他走，快带他走！城之内……！”  
走？能去哪里？  
被业火所缠绕的庞大枝干轰然倒塌在面前，阻断了所有那个声音来源的视野，城之内像是猛然惊醒般回神，嘶哑着声音向已经无法回去的那个方向奋力疾呼，然而除了噼啪作响的燃烧声和一些不知何处徘徊的的诡异低啸，没有任何给予自己的回应。  
“游戏——！！”  
他想冲回去，然而有什么一口叼住了自己的衣袂，拼命的将他往另一个方向拉扯，他往拉拽自己的位置看去，但是眼界突然变得模糊，那一团本还存在着什么东西的地方如同渡上了一层迷雾。他能看清脚下四周在枯草边缘舞动的灼焰，然而再看回去，还是什么都分辨不清。  
他本该迷惑的，或者至少为此感到奇怪，不过少年完全没有察觉到似的，对着那个东西张了张嘴，最后又将一口牙几乎咬碎那般闭紧，不再说些什么，退了几步后，毅然决然转身向好友所在相反的方向离去。  
但是，还是那个疑问，该去哪？他不知道，这是当下唯一的疑问，尽管刚刚察觉到自己身体和枯竭的魔力一样虚弱，毫无疑问是受到了非同一般的重伤。跌跌撞撞的在这片不分方位的奔跑着，身心的痛楚几度都迫使他抓着胸口费力地喘息，然后继续跑，跑。  
但是他知道跑不了的，所以在那个金砂色长发的男人出现在面前时，少年并没有几多惊讶，只是下意识的挡在了跟着自己的那个东西面前，狠力地向挂着一脸残忍笑容的男人瞪过去，“混蛋……你把游戏怎么样了？！”  
“哼哼哼……大概在跟你们另一位同胞纠缠吧，虽然不一定打的过那位王，不过拖时间还是足够了。”似乎是享受着每靠近一步对面就越加一分紧绷的压迫，男人相当悠哉的慢慢踱步过去，手中略显奇特的短杖在四下火焰的衬托中反射出更显刺目的光泽，“我没想到要用这个对付你，你应该感到荣幸。”  
在城之内还没有反应过来时，男人蓦然瞪大双眼将短杖高举头顶，“让你见识一下何为匹敌神的力量，然后在它的火焰中哀嚎自己的幸运与不幸吧！”  
“降临吧，我的翼神龙！！！”  
狂笑隐没在肆起的暴风中，骤起的威压几乎无法让双腿很好的继续直立，少年不得不抬手遮在面前以稍微抵挡这些化作利刃般卷席自己的草叶枝杈，然而双目却再不能移开——那只金色的巨龙仿若从暗色的天幕中撕裂挣脱而出，尽管此处已经被烈火所渲染，和巨龙周身璀璨到刺目的光芒相比也是暗淡如尘微。  
脆弱的身体完全处于贯彻天际的骇人长啸笼罩之下，全身的每一寸都在叫嚣着逃离，然而，这压迫来得太过强烈太过突然，仅余能做的也只有瞪大了眼睛，咬紧牙关保留着最后可以驻足的力气。这也是……龙？还是说，这才是龙？  
“为了掌控它的力量，我可是听它叫了好久对同族的渴求……现在，你和你的小崽子还怎么反抗我啊？”  
后面还有什么癫狂的笑声和话语，他记不太清了，只有最后一刻双手猛地推开了身边那片混沌的“虚空”后，熊然的烈焰刹那吞噬了这副残破的身躯与精神。痛苦来得猛烈也短暂，哀嚎也很快渐弱渐衰，意识紧随坠入无底的深渊之中，死亡而至的感觉切实而不由半分抗拒的余地。  
那么，自己应该确实是不可能活下来的……  
……应该是。  
在疲惫的醒来后，城之内这样猜测着，尽管这些并不存在于记忆的过去有些荒谬的模糊感，然而又真实到每一个细节都毫无陌生。只不过，在一次次魔法强迫的追溯中，这个片段始终断层于此，再也没有了相应的下文，无论魔女们对他施加怎样的诱导与逼迫，有关这里的故事总是永远的没有了后续。  
不幸的是，自己也逐渐察觉到这些被强行挖掘的记忆。在今天的审查也结束，被押回他的小小牢房后，虚脱感迫使他几乎马上扑在了冰冷坚硬的床板上，而且再也没有了起身的气力。集会到底在找什么，虽然他自己都不知道这些是什么记忆，不过有一点倒是清楚，这应该不止跟自己一开始被摊上的罪责有关，然而……  
这有什么好处？那些奇怪的片段除了说明他以前也是悲惨的到处被人爆锤，实在想不出更多的有用信息，也许就是因为不想回想所以自行消除了这些记忆？毕竟这种事对于身为魔女的自己来说也不是很难……  
不…不，也有一些稍微在意的，比如跟伊西丝弟弟同名的那个男人，比如那只金色的巨龙，还有……自己一直在保护、却无论如何也看不清的物什……是什么呢，能让自己抛下好友游戏去舍身保护，还有，既然那个记忆中有游戏，说不定好友会知道什么。  
然而他又不能在下一次的会面中直接去问，无论是拜托好友调查自己的冤情还是这些莫名其妙的记忆，如何在为数不多的见面时间里隐晦的交换信息几乎成了最大难题。毕竟让集会知道自己对她们有所察觉的话，指不定会怎么加快摧残自己的进度……尽管自己现在的身体被这样折腾得很虚弱，只因为那些魔女们很好的掌握了这个边缘的度量，但如果刺激到她们……  
“啧……”实在头疼。  
“唷，还活着啊。”  
明明墙壁有着相当的厚度，不知怎么总能“适时的”听到来自另一侧不甚友好的声音。过分的乏累和困扰折磨下，此刻少年并没有什么回嘴的脾气，偏了偏头继续安静的闭目养神，期盼隔壁也许会就此消停下来。  
“怎么啦，小子，说话的力气都没了吗。”  
好吧，好吧。就算只是相处了不久，他也应该知道光是沉默是不足以让基斯闭嘴的。  
“……你知道的话，就不要吵。”  
“嘿，我说过吧，你不会想在这里呆太久的。”  
“那又怎么样……现在又能怎么样。”除了待在这里继续等游戏下次探望的消息，应该有很多他想知道的消息，包括影被杀一事的线索、自己的记忆还有……  
“喂喂，你难道就这么消沉了吗，给我打起精神啊死小鬼。”对面粗鲁地打断了自己冗长的思绪，而且沾染了几分急躁似的，甚至对着这面墙壁或轻或重的敲了几下，像是在考虑什么，“这样吧，嗯……我有办法帮你出去，不过也需要你帮个忙才行。”  
这样徒然而明目张胆的越狱提议显然是让少年不由怔住了，不过这家伙竟然也一改之前的轻佻和戏谑，莫名的沉声正经如此说道，听起来仿佛真的有那个把握似的，但是，“你……为什么要帮我。”  
“说什么帮你，我也只是为了自己。”听到枯草哗啦哗啦的摩擦，似乎基斯换了个坐姿，才又听他少见的发出不知叹息还是不屑的一声，“你从这里出去肯定少不了闹出大动静，到时我也就可以离开了……啊，就这么回事。”  
“你凭什么说得这么轻松，而且——”  
“我凭什么相信你。”  
“换取信任从来都是麻烦事，所以……相不相信无所谓，我只做交易。”言语间，又是夹杂着意味不明的慵懒轻笑，“城之内，你现在应该有很多想知道的事吧，你不觉得现在问这些有的没的只是白白增加你的烦恼吗。还是说，你那么相信自己总能绝处逢生，哈？”  
［绝处逢生……？］  
“基斯……不，”虽然身无魔力的自己什么也感知不到，但是少年还是不禁下意识的握紧已经浸出薄汗的手掌，“你到底是谁……你到底知道些什么！”  
为什么，此刻尽管相隔厚重的石墙，知道对方应该也如自己一样各种束缚着，城之内还是内心突生一股毫无来由的恐慌。对于自己的过去，自己的好友知情却隐瞒至今，自己的龙仿佛知道什么又缄口不言，自己所处的集会拼命要知道，现在就连这个陌生牢房旁边一个素未谋面的陌生人也一副对自己了若指掌的态度？！  
只有自己、只有自己是那个从头到尾一头雾水的人。  
“嘿嘿嘿，所以说都这种时候了，别再磨磨唧唧的。还是说你怕了吗，怕了那些魔女，还是害怕现在这样无力的自己啊？”  
“我从没有——我只是想知道……我比谁都想知道！”那些自己毫无记忆的过去，又能感觉到那并不是自己想要忘却的过记忆，越是靠近那模糊的边界，越是能发觉到这强烈又无可奈何的苦涩，这折磨着少年的身心，在此刻几乎有了发狂的意味，“基斯，如果你知道的话就告诉我啊！不是要我相信你吗！！”  
在他这样咆哮的控诉下，对面似乎愣神一般短暂的安静了片刻，在城之内几乎认为不会再有下文而将要脱力地重新躺下时，那个粗犷的声音又低低传来，夹杂着不置可否的笑意，“行啊，你想知道我就告诉你。”  
“你 就 是 ，什么都保护不了、还自以为是的臭 小 鬼，懂了吗。从以前到现在都是，除了在这里嚷嚷还能做什么，别以为自己运气总是那么好，少得意了，看看你现在的样子，无力、可笑，还不是做什么都是自取其辱的白痴模样。这样的混蛋小鬼还要装得一副消沉样子继续把我拖下水，我可不允许！”  
“什……”  
“所以现在赶紧给我滚起来，听到没有！我可不想陪你们在这玩了。”  
说罢上面那通几乎全是怒骂的长篇大论后，一个不知道从哪飞过来的小瓶子突然这么“咣当”落在城之内面前，惊的他下意识地转头看去，身侧墙壁依然厚重而严丝密合，但是几乎可以肯定这是基斯给予他的了。也许基斯并不是什么普通人，毕竟能被关在这里，可惜自己魔力被封印如此彻底，猜测再多也不能感知一分一毫。  
“那是假死的药，吃了后肯定会被送出去，到时候你就自己想办法吧。”  
捡起那只精巧如同一体水晶构造的小瓶，通透的瓶身下果然能看到里面晃动的药水，毫无疑问是某种成分的魔药。只不过，“你觉得这能骗过魔女？”  
“谁说不是呢，反正也不是我的东西也不是给我吃，自己考虑吧。”  
做完上面一系列可以说莫名其妙的举动后，隔壁便再没了声息，只留下少年盯着手中持有的小瓶出神。虽然感觉不到魔力，但是多年少不了和魔药打交道的魔女先生打开瓶盖闻了闻，其中有熟悉的味道还是让他略微定下了心。但是，怎么说，他现在倒底更趋近于普通人类，喝下这种魔药的效果到底如何自己也没有什么把握，更何况基斯是否值得信任也是个问题。这样想着，手心不由越发握紧。  
如果还能有更多选择的话……

另一边，对于外界时间的流逝，并不是所有人都为此焦躁不安。  
在看到仿佛从阴影中慢慢脱离出来的黑猫时，白龙并没有什么反应，不过或许也因为这次前来的只有他一个，那双冻在深渊之底的蓝眸不再装作视而不见，改为散漫的用余光看着黑猫向自己毫不避讳的走了过来。  
“你看起来不错，”在距离牢房的栅栏一个身位后，亚图姆坐下来这么打量着对方，“看来挺适合这里的。”  
这对于他们来说已经算相当平和的讽刺了，还是在这种没有第三方在场的情况下，只不过彼此内心似乎都各有所想没有戳破，白龙甚至吝啬于一个甩尾的弧度来表达一贯的高傲与不屑，仅仅沉了声径直发问道，“你来干什么。”  
“调查和时机都差不多，是时候帮城之内离开了。”  
“所以？你来找我干什么。”  
“你，之前答应过的吧。”到底还是未能将这份冷静贯彻下去，黑猫的长而柔软的尾巴几乎在身后直直竖起，瞳孔也渐加缩小泛红，“可别告诉我现在要反悔。”  
“哼……是听不懂话吗，”耐不住的当然不止对面一个，白龙言语至此也不禁咬了咬一口利齿，在本就过于阴森的牢狱中隐隐泛出寒光，“那跟你有什么关系，回答我的问题——你来干什么。”  
“你以为我想来吗，以你现在的难看姿态能做什么，龙的高傲能帮你吗。”  
若不是游戏好言相劝的请求，亚图姆这辈子怕也不会有给予龙族帮助的一日。尽管自身就是诞生于黑暗的存在，却比任何更憎恶着对面这种外表光明内心阴冷的生物，只有人类太过愚蠢，盲目的信仰给予了这种肮脏生物越发强大的力量，直至如今。那只白龙当下处境还是保持着一贯冷傲，也是因此，太过自负于他自己的力量，毫无自觉地依赖着并不是属于他的力量，实在——难看。  
但是眼下，还不必太过担心。只是眨眼的功夫，黑猫骤然如烟雾般消散，又悄然于阴影中现身在牢笼栏杆的另一边，“你说过没有外力无法动用魔力，也就无法解开吧。”  
饶是解释到这里，也没有把来帮他这种话说出口，白龙不知是了解了还是懒得理会，稍微偏过头去让束缚的精致细链从鳞片滑落下来，表现出最大的配合也是不会再做任何配合。黑猫靠近之前微微眯了眯眼，确认感知不到对方具有反击的能力后，才慢慢靠近那跟垂在白龙身边的金链。近距离看，这跟链子的精细显然不至于做工，更在于上面细密的布满了深浅不一的咒文，并不属于当下时兴语言的任何一种，流转出鲜为人知的古老韵律。  
在这种地方强行破除显然不明智，端详许久也不得方向后，黑猫试着摸上那跟链子想以自己的魔力探知一下，不想柔软的猫爪刚刚触碰到那些密密麻麻的文字，一股强烈而不知所起的力量突然从接触面猛然涌出，生生将他震开了数米距离。并且，半晌在瞪目原地大喘着，犹如刚刚经历一场无法想象的恶战，久久沉浸在无法回神中。  
“这……是那些魔女的……？”  
“怎么了，不是刚有人说高傲无法帮我吗。”目睹了一切的白龙这才悠悠回应，夹杂着了然又不屑的轻嗤，“你又能做到什么。”  
“你，知道？！”  
“你想知道？”  
看那副早就知道会发生什么的冷静态度，亚图姆只能暗自恼怒被摆了一道，对这只龙生气或者别的也毫无用处，深谙这个道理的黑猫抖了抖毛发，再度靠近过去，毕竟伙伴交代的份内的事还是要做。而白龙也不阻止，任由他这么审视。  
“……这不是，现在魔女的语言。”  
“精灵语，”白龙冷不丁地接话道，“还是比较古老的那种。”  
这个回答确实也是亚图姆脑中所浮现的，根据记载，最早为大陆带来魔法的可能就是精灵族，然而这些美丽神秘的种族却早早消逝在历史中，取而代之出现的是魔女——大多为某个时期突然掌控魔力的人类女性。也许是因为精灵血统的融入，但是，没人确定，太过久远了，人类的历史恐怕也只有人类他们才清楚。  
“你又怎么知道，那个时代的白龙只有一只，别告诉我你就是。”  
“要多蠢才会得出这种结论。”  
“你……为什么说起这个。”算了，争论没用。  
“只要知道你在做无用功就行了。”抛下这句后，白龙养神休憩般闭上眼，没有一点想继续对话的意思。  
“我不知道你在打什么主意，但是，我没有那种敬畏和耐心。”黑猫蓦地变回本体模样，双目赤红着怒视向身前白龙，一手五指幻化出纤长而锋利的血色指甲，冷冷抵在那双已然睁开却仍无半分波动的蓝宝石前，相差分毫就是插入的距离，“告诉我海马，你打算怎么离开这里，我不允许你浪费和戏耍我们的时间。”  
“是你们需要我，”对于死敌的逼迫，白龙不躲避也不慌张，仍然沉着分析一般缓缓道出，“哼，换个求人的态度吧。”  
“我说了……！”  
在冲动下将要见血之时，突然的一阵隐约的骚动自外传来，虽然不至于影响到这里，但是吸引两人的注意还是足够了。听闻到后亚图姆先是低声啧了一下，不甘心被打断地抽回手臂，“没时间了，算你运气好。”  
“谁运气好还不一定。”  
“……你有办法，我就不管了。”似乎亚图姆真的急这离开，连讽刺也不再多做回应，转身再度化为了黑猫形象，“离开这里后，带着城之内一直向北，四座高峰延绵尽头，有一处灰云笼罩之地，已经没人在乎那里叫什么，但是确实仍然有一个庞大的城市存在。两天之后，我们会去那里的城门处找你们汇合。”  
“记好了海马，如果你这次不能一起出去，这里一定是你的坟墓。”  
“只是我？”  
“只要‘那个’没有被找出来，他们是不会让城之内死的。”  
“是啊……如果，找出来的人是我呢。”仿佛想起先前得到的信息，白龙特意放缓了音调的，如此挑衅说道，“你们的情报不错，我好像也有点兴趣。”  
“！说过了被夺走的话城之内可能会死！”  
“……他的命本来就是我的。”  
“你会后悔的，”向来时那般，黑猫像一阵烟雾似的灵巧穿过栏杆，然而逐渐远离的身影并不妨碍声音从咬合齿缝中字字清晰地传来，“等着吧，海马。我一定，会让龙离开城之内。”  
［一定。］


	4. 极北之城

在意识逐渐回归后，空气中的阴暗与冰冷悄然爬上鼻尖，随之贴在砖石地面的脸颊也察觉到那并不是唯一的熟悉触感，目光逐渐汇聚，然而期盼的蓝天白云，一切塔外的景象，都没有。是了，城之内慢慢爬起来，注意到另一侧等待自己多时的监察魔女，如果说这次荒谬且莽撞的行动有什么结果，那就是自己被换到了另一间更受瞩目的牢房而已。  
“我都觉得够蠢的……”也不顾监视的人还在面前，少年喃喃自语着，有点懊恼地将手贴在额头回想自己怎么会相信魔药能骗过魔女这种事的，不知道是太想出去了还是失去魔力连带智力都不行了。  
“果然是你策划的吗，炎。”外面的监察魔女也并非聋哑，听罢突兀开口道，“你是从哪里得到的魔药。”  
被叫到称号的魔女先生回过头，犹豫着不知道怎么回答。在来到这里后身上是不可能藏有任何带有魔法的物什的，而唯一接触外界的只有定期过来看望自己的游戏，然而他们的见面也是在极为严苛的监管下进行的，别说交换东西，连触碰都不被允许。而如果将基斯供出去，那个混蛋想也一定会把自己拉下水，届时让魔女知道自己已经想起记忆，更不知道会遭受什么待遇。  
该怎么说……  
“不肯说吗，算了，先导大人怀疑是亡灵用什么特殊的容器交给了你，”提及挚友，少年的瞳孔不禁骤然缩小，而外面的魔女依然不紧不慢的将威胁说得波澜不惊，“你觉得他下次什么时候会来看你呢。”  
“你……你们知道不可能是游戏……！”  
“那么，是谁，谁给的你。”  
该说吗，该……怎么说，“我……你们是怎么发现我的。”  
虽然并不是所要的回答，不过约莫以为松口是认命的前兆，无关紧要的问题也就告知了，“巡视。”  
“不是有人说的吗？”  
“谁？”  
监察魔女是不会也没必要对他说谎的，然而城之内想起当初还跟基斯约好了他喝下魔药后会由对方叫来人，以防错过药效时间，虽然怀疑假死怎么就能出去，在对方一再的劝说下还是脑子一热的喝了。而现在……怎么回事，基斯却没有配合？  
“我……之后怎么样了？我旁边的人呢，不知道吗？”  
“什么旁边的人？”  
“就是我之前旁边牢房的人。”  
尽管监察魔女衣着的宽大兜帽使得容颜难以看清，然后抿成一条直线的唇角依然是可以看出疑惑的意味，然后，缓缓说出让少年更为疑惑甚至震惊的话来。  
“你所在的那一层从来只有你。”  
怎……  
“怎么可能！我旁边不是一直有一个男人吗？！”  
“是这样吗……以前也有过这种事，毕竟普通人的精神力很容易变得脆弱，你也差不多到极限，有了幻觉吧，炎。”  
幻觉？他明明听到隔壁除了男人的说话声，甚至也有与束缚自己相似的锁链摩擦的声音，而且也喝了他给的药才被转到这里，连那个瓶子也依然在胸口衣服的夹层中藏着，硬质的棱角硌得有些发疼。看来塔内发现自己并没有逃出去，连搜身也没有做，只是将自己有扔到这个看管更为严厉的地方，锁链倒是没有了，而困惑又多了许多。  
基斯不可能是幻觉，还记得那家伙骂骂咧咧中也说过只要自己这么做他也可以就此离开，所以自己只是做了垫脚石？不……按照监察魔女的说法，基斯一开始就不存在，所以是自己出现他才得以出现的，想要在塔内来去自如并不容易，素不相识的人这么做为了什么，那家伙可不像只为帮助自己逃走的大善人，所以呢，为什么？  
他怎么出现，又怎么离开的，用了传送阵吗，在这种魔力限制的地方？如果自己还能有感知魔法的能力的话也许会知道……不过，为什么基斯能自行出现离开，为什能将这个药给了自己，他难道不知道这没用吗……疑问堵在心口越来越多，和那个挤在衣物中的瓶子一起内外压迫着胸腔，呼吸都无端紊乱了几分。  
“看你的样子，心智还算正常，所以回答我的问题，到底是用什么容器得到的？”  
容器？只不过是这个瓶子——当初拿在手上的情形还历历在目，虽然做工精巧，但是也再没有什么特别之处，特殊吗？还是说——不……不，也许是这样，城之内突然看了看渐加握紧的手掌，明明空无一物，却仿佛那里写这一切的缘由，当然，对于他来说，是的，可能还得感谢一下眼前魔女的提醒。  
如果他赌对了，那么关于基斯那些也许可以解释，甚至——  
“你说的是这个吗。”  
一边说着，一边从胸口拿出那个状似精巧的水晶瓶，将之缓缓举在自己和对面魔女面前，目光紧盯着那张埋在阴影中面容的分毫波动。事实上，这次不用他多做观察，在看清那个瓶子后的监察魔女随即如临大敌般，抬手就在他身上施展了一个定身魔法，“谁给的你？”  
他相信自己赌赢了。  
“这个嘛，是一个‘不存在’的人。”  
定身魔法的效力，在这个塔里也不能完全生效，尽管周身无法动弹，但是稍微伸展指尖，还是做得到的，于是他这么做了——在失去两根手指的支撑后，水晶瓶理所当然的因为重量向他的脚下摔落而去。发生的突然是魔女也不能及时掌控的，只能看着那只瓶子与坚实地面相撞后迸发的晶亮的碎片和破裂的清脆回响。  
再接着，一地的碎片中，每一片都映射出一道光芒，光芒一道又一道的相接，很快连接一起，逐渐拼凑出一个完整的魔法阵浮现在城之内脚下。因为定身效力仍在的缘故，他不能低头看到魔法阵的形状，但是在对面魔女逐渐惊慌的变化中，也猜想到那和自己猜想一样，就不禁笑了笑，“再见”。  
被光芒笼罩的一瞬过后，终于，再度睁眼确实看到了久违的天空，但是下一秒还在为扳回一局的短暂胜利而勾起的唇角在认清事实后随即耷拉下来：阴沉依然覆盖着头顶整片穹宇，凄厉尖叫着巡逻的忠实守卫声音时断时续，而脚下，依然是那座塔，自己好不容易逃出来，也不过是重回了塔顶而已。  
先前施加在身上的魔法因为自己的离开已然失效，城之内慌张跑到边缘，堆砌的矮墙下除了望不到头的塔身就是是深不见底的深渊。该死的，他怎么没想到这座塔对魔法的制约甚至让传送阵也无法随意脱离，看来，这座塔顶果然就是“门”，想要直接越过“门”出去是不可能的。  
怎么办，这种事塔内的魔女不可能不知道，只要再被捉回去，一切都——  
在他还在心悸着，所担心的事就已经发生了，紧随的脚步声匆匆而至，他知道只要只要再一次出现在魔女们的视野中，现在身为普通人的自己是绝无还手之力的。心跳如此之快甚至来不得半分犹豫，当魔女们追赶而来，所能见到的只是少年跨过矮墙，纵身向外一跃而下的残影。  
风声堪比那些怪鸟一般尖锐的划过耳畔，极速坠落中，城之内甚至听不到抬起右手的自己对着抓不住的空气呼喊了什么——毕竟，他一直在赌，以前是，现在也是。  
幸运的是，这种时候，他始终都能赢。  
更大的破裂声从塔内传出，又生生在高塔被魔法加持的铜墙铁壁中冲破出来，无数碎裂的砖石间一道巨大的黑影窜出，张开的双翼刹那遮蔽了天日，也盈满了少年全部视野。在上一秒还在担心会摔到血肉模糊，下一秒已然就要担心这副凡人身躯会不会先死在这只巨爪的束缚之下，不过比起那些，城之内费力抬起头，“海马！”  
“太慢了。”不知道是都因为刚刚脱离那个鬼地方的缘故，白龙的声音听起来并不见先前那般冷淡，“亏你还记得这个。”  
“我当然记得……算是费了不少力气。”其实之前来接应自己本应该是游戏的，但是现在游戏因为自己被塔那边怀疑，恐怕集会也相应做了什么举动今天才没有出现。不过，“还好，跟你的契约还是……有效的。”  
“哼……反正庸才也不会考虑退路。”  
“知道就别……哇！”  
显然是受到了身后什么攻击，本来平稳飞行的白龙猛然向身旁做了个侧翻，被抓在龙爪底下的城之内受了一惊不说，这么个突然的高空翻转顿时让已经不适的身体感到头晕目眩，几乎就此昏过去。  
“这么带着你我没办法跟他们作战，庸才！”  
叫了半晌城之内才缓缓回过神来，按耐下狂跳不已的心脏这么喘息了好久，依然没有回答的力气。他想说很多，关于自己还不能用魔法帮不上忙，关于是怎么从那个诡异的地方逃出来的，关于自家白龙又经历了什么，他都想说。可是这副身体实在到了极限，在和海马重逢之后马上就明白了，仿佛一刻也不能保持清醒，这么睡过去也无所谓了的安心。  
“这家伙……”  
没有回应了，但是还活着。感知到这个麻烦似乎有些超出预料后，白龙暗啧一声，也不作恋战，甩尾快速向北方飞去。

对于海马来说，甩掉追兵或者日行千里都不算什么难事，只是在远远观望到目的地，也就是那个身处北方群山围绕的灰云笼罩之地时，抓着的那位魔女先生仍然是一点声息没有。虽然自己对于他们的计划都没有兴趣，但金发少年仍然是白龙现在不得不看重的人物。纵使他并不关心，以白龙原身出现在人类的城镇中对少年也容易招惹是非，想了想，就近在群山外围的大片草地停了下来。  
放下这位“睡美人”后，白龙也幻化成一人多高的大小停在平放在草地上的少年身边，垂头仔细看那睡颜，深沉却不显安稳。也许是因为他体内可能存在的另一只龙，又或者……是真的累了，毕竟这副身体的虚弱与憔悴肉眼可见，那个名为游戏的魔女所言不假，只不过，在白龙看来，现状比描述的还要明显的多。  
［这家伙……经历了什么。］海马没法不去想这种事，没注意到已经脑袋空白的盯着少年看了这么久，等待并不是自己擅长的事，很烦躁，但是抗拒不了。这种事，早在之前他就已然察觉到自己对于少年的关注实在超出了所能控制的范畴，也奇怪自己为什么对此不做抵触，直到后来——他知道了少年鲜为人知的过去。  
［也许就可以解释……为什么自己会被这种、这个庸才所吸引。］  
但还是烦躁。  
心里乱糟糟的，甚至没注意到贴的如此之近的那张脸，微微睁开了瞳孔。  
大概也是处于迷迷糊糊的状态，城之内慢慢抬起手，对着白龙那副看起来心神不定的脸，轻轻抚了上去。这下察觉不到是不可能了，大约也是未想到少年这么没声没息的醒来，还突兀做出这种事，白龙看着那双只露出一条缝的眼眸，好像看到自己就一下从刚才的梦魇中脱离出来了似的，隐隐带着笑意这么看过来。  
“……你还没醒吧。”这句话倒是有多个意思，饶是白龙也看的出来，那对琥珀浑浑沌沌的，以及这抬手的力道，怎么也不是清醒的模样。  
果然，那只手只是摸了没两下就脱力地倒回去了，不过这回少年却做了回应，动了动嘴唇，像是和呼吸同化了似的微弱声音说道，“你在这里。”  
“这么信得过我吗。”  
少年笑了一声，眼睛几乎要再度合上，“你是，我的龙。”  
这回答却令白龙压紧了瞳眸，将头垂的更低，直到凑到他耳畔，每个字都咬得清楚的那么低声说，“那我是谁。”  
这句话之后安静了一小会，仿佛少年真的已经忍不住困意地重归深眠当中，以时间来说很短暂，但几乎让白龙放弃了，将要抬起头之时，又听身旁人轻声喊了一声，“海马……”视线再度落回那张脸上，已经再也找不到一丝醒着的痕迹了。  
是不是回答自己，似乎也不重要。  
但是……他怎么再会动摇，他已经知道那只是因为城之内接触过另一条具有强大力量的龙，那力量给了他影响，也使得强大的力量相互吸引。一开始自己会回应城之内这种魔女的召唤，后来经历越来越糟糕还越陷越深，无视与抵抗都日渐式微，都只是因为另一只龙强大的存在吸引自己，只是这样而已。  
可是那似乎、更不重要？  
这么乱七八糟的想着，白龙将身体委成一团，躺在少年身侧阖了眼。  
再度见到那双琥珀中透出清晰的光影，已然是一次昼夜交替过后的事了。

城之内是在略带寒气的夜风中苏醒的。  
长久充足的睡眠后意识凝聚的很快，他看到什么在缓慢眨眼间同样闪烁着，随后又很快意识到那是头顶夜幕上流淌的无数星辰，目光顺着周围的低矮树丛垂下，最后落在旁边的白龙身上，随即就被对方深邃的蓝色汪洋所攫取。看样子早已察觉到他的醒来，却只是这么看着，直到视线相交，也不急着说些什么，一如既往的令人捉摸不透。  
“海马……”  
到底是得有个人打破这沉默，城之内却也没想那么多，径自慢慢从草地上坐了起来，不知道是否因为露水湿寒，又或者入秋晚风渐加锋利，手冷之余又感到脑袋发涨，不觉抱着双臂打了个寒颤。  
“我们，这是在哪？”  
“北方边境。”白龙抬头看了看星辰的排布，“我以为你们都商量过了。”  
“我知道游戏有了线索，不过之前在那里他不好……阿嚏！”大概自己也没料到会到突然打喷嚏的程度，当然也发觉到一旁白龙投来的古怪目光，只好仓促的低头擦了擦鼻尖，咳了一声继续道，“嗯……他就没有直接告诉我。”  
本来只是个无伤大雅的小插曲，本来以为这样就过去了，没想到白龙兀自飞过来靠近坐下，盯着他看了看。这个突兀拉近的距离和动作，虽然让少年有些紧张，却也感觉得到那不再含有让人不自在的成分，也只是僵直了些，等对方“打量”完自己又对视过来。  
“你现在的身体，我感觉不到……任何东西。之前也是，在你上次骗我的时候，你明明受了冲击，却好像没有受伤。”  
“？我哪有骗你，而且——你在愧疚吗。”  
“……不，你那是什么表情。”  
那话语间说的很是认真，但是这么互相看了数秒，城之内却先行低下头笑了一下，然后在对面白龙即将爆发之际转过身来，拍了拍对方脸颊的位置，“我只是有点惊讶……”  
“什么。”被当成宠物似的对待还是让海马不甚适应，撇开了头示意拿开那只有些放肆的手。  
“你居然没跑啊，而且还担心我是吧？”  
本来城之内是心下轻松才说出这样半开玩笑的话，而对面的龙并没有显出对应的领情模样，既没有粗暴的甩出一记教训，也没有嫌恶的跳起来否认嘲讽。明显的犹豫在那张被鳞片覆盖的面容上一闪而过，双目移开又落回来，终于开口说了一句不咸不淡的话。  
“你现在，只是个普通人。”  
“嗯……是啊。所以才比较惊讶你为什么没挣脱——”  
“所以这会才想起要怎么摆脱我吗。”  
这句突然的反问让少年一愣，可是还没等他说出什么，对方已经忍受不了似的背身飞离了一段距离，今晚本就明亮的月光映在那身银白上，仿若泛起一层稀薄的白雾，显得轮廓都变得些许模糊起来。如果说这只龙在想什么，少年是觉得自己猜不到的，但也不再是完全茫然无措着，“海马？”，见对方还是背对着浮空，就站起来走了过去。  
“我从来没那么想过。”  
“是吗。”靠近后白龙倒是回答的很快，虽然看不到表情，听起来还是相当平静，“我说过……你的命是我的，你觉得我会那么轻易放过你吗。”  
“呃……”  
“所以，不要想先走一步什么的，城之内。”  
海马很少叫他的名字，却也没有转过来，声音也是一如既往的毫无波动，听不出几多感情，但是无端的让城之内想起了更多其他的事——他知道龙族本身体温更高些，但是［白色的寒光，看起来太冷了］——这么奇怪的想着。这些想法纠缠的有些深入，以至于突然被扔过什么东西摔到胸前，自己下意识接住时，才看到对面已经恢复了常态的撇过侧脸，似乎已经等待好了开启下个话题。  
“这什么……”  
东西并不大，只是一条细长的、带有金属冰冷质感的锁链，因为月光还算明亮，拿在手里后城之内马上认出来这是当初用来禁锢白龙的那条枷锁，只不过现在已经是断开的状态。他看了看，又对着白龙瞥过的目光眨了眨眼，“你怎么还带着这个？”  
“别急着发问，好好看看那东西，庸才。”  
一提到这个相当嘲讽的称呼，那必定是那家伙又有什么高人一筹的见解，如今少年懒得也没心思争辩，只是撇了嘴，拿起那条金链迎着月光仔细审视。温润的光泽划过金属凹陷部分的边角，逐渐显现出数个并不认识的奇异字符，以魔女的阅历感觉应该是什么咒文，只不过之前第一次接过这锁链时他的魔力就已经被锁，现在即便是这样细细抚摸也体会不出半点有用的信息。  
“我不认识，这个……应该是什么文字吧。”  
“是世界之初的一种精灵文，”这次海马倒是毫不避讳的直接解释了刚才的疑问，“你也不认识吗。”  
“虽然我知道我们魔女的力量是源于精灵这种说法，但是……关于那个种族的记载几乎没有，也没有人见过所谓的精灵族……”说完这些少年耸了耸肩，反正我知道的就是这样啦。”  
“啧，你的头是装饰吗，如果是没人知道，你们的东西又怎么会使用它们的文字。”  
““嗯……所以呢，你想说什么？””  
确定他是真的一头雾水后，白龙不耐的叹了口气，还是转过来继续解释道，“我不了解你们的魔法，但这个东西，一在我身上锁定就知道了，只有知道我是‘海马’才会这样针对我。”  
“不是那种时候的魔法，是不能这样困住我的。”  
“你……？”虽然还是显得不明所以，不过少年也抓到了一些其他的关注点，“为什么要针对你？针对‘海马’又是什么意思？那不是，你们种族的名字……吗？”  
这次疑问却没有得到解答，就连城之内也意识到什么，看着再度陷入缄默的白龙，末尾的音节也越发小声。突然想起最初召唤这只白龙之时，被告知的也是［你不需要知道更多］，这种拒绝在被抓到塔里之前也有过一次，而这一次直接闭口不谈了么——这家伙有意的从不给别人任何探知他过去的机会。  
［那为什么总是给予靠近的错觉呢。］  
“那个，我说啊，海马，”强行岔开的有些僵硬，不过对上白龙的目光，少年还是硬着头皮说了下去，“你，是不是活了很久啊。”  
半垂的蓝眼睛许久没什么表示，好一会才幽幽开口，“……这个种族名字只是继承，我是活了很久，但也没有你们想的那么久。”  
“那你，一直是自己一个人……一只龙吗？”  
这句话后的沉默持续了相当的时间，在城之内几乎都要放弃了，那只白龙闭了闭眼，如同做了一个悠长的回忆后又慢慢睁开，然后低声回答。  
““很久之前……不是。””  
［都快忘记了。］  
“还有，你就那么想知道我的事吗。”  
大约是没料到会被这么直白的提出，对着那双笃定看来的竖瞳，少年竟然有了几分畏缩，只不过还没等自己说些什么，对方的面容却先行狰狞起来，仿佛终于要说出什么隐忍许久的厌恶，一口微微张开的利齿在月下泛出森森寒光，映在少年因惊愕而张大的瞳孔中。  
“你还记得自己做过那个梦吧，那是你接触过、却忘记了的另一只龙。”  
“为什么一直靠近我，对我示好，只是因为你受过那只龙的影响……没有人类会无缘无故的突然信任绝对凌驾于自己的存在……现在你明白了。”  
先前被强行唤起的记忆在这番言语刺激中突然浮现翻涌，蓦地又使脑子生生刺痛起来，城之内不禁扶着额头退了半步，并未注意到对面的白龙发觉到他突然面露痛苦后是怎样也显出了诧异，自顾缓慢的做了两个深呼吸后才回答道，“你，你知道？”  
“……我猜的，看来你也想起来了。”  
“我只是，只是……想起了一点。”略微平复了这警醒一般的头痛后，城之内又看回白龙，发现对方也在等待着自己的回应，“我不明白……你也知道我之前是不记得，我没有骗过你。”  
“我、不是说你骗了我。”白龙低哑的声音间发出隐约的咆哮，“你只是以前接触过别的龙，就算不记得了，潜意识里还是有认同，懂了吗？也许你和我的同族有过什么……美好过去，但那跟我没关系，别把那些留恋加诸在我身上。你没有想起来也没有意识到，所以我现在告诉你了。”  
“别再试图迎合我，或者探讨我的过去。”暴怒边缘的话语倏忽停止了，一切威胁样的作势在短暂片刻间渐渐消退，最后一句的白龙蓦然回到了压抑低沉的声调，只是字眼依然咬的清晰，“我不需要，”他说。  
城之内见过那只白龙本体大小时，那双翅翼是怎样蛰居整个天空，而现在只是安静的垂在主人背后，维持着这副小得多的身躯浮空的样子。他觉得自己应该做点什么，可是对方说到什么地步，那个目光依然既不躲闪也不掩饰，无论光影能不能映入，始终还是看着自己，于是相对的，自己也同样回以直视。  
“海马，虽然我还不知道以前发生了什么，但是，对我来说，你就是你——我知道自己在做什么。”  
“……我不在乎，也不指望庸才知道自己在干什么。”  
“你！你白痴啊！”如果眼前是个人类，恐怕少年已经忍耐不住地一手抓起那个冷眼的混蛋，但是眼前只是一身鳞甲，他只能向前跨了一步，几乎是凑到那双漠视的蓝瞳下愤然说道，“就算你不相信，我也会证明给你看的！”  
“证明什么。”白龙微微眯了眯眼。  
“你对我是重要的，独一无二的存在。”  
有那么一瞬，海马居然想先逃避这场对视——今夜月色是很明亮，却不敌那副眉眼，太近，又灼烧的明快。他见过世界尽头的峭壁下沉浮的日光，也曾窥视人顶上镶嵌无数珍宝所折射的炫丽，但是如今他想不出任何能够相与之比拟的事物，褒义或者贬义的形容，超出了以往认知，甚至想逃开。  
“……你知道自己在说什么吗。”  
“不管你怎么想，我也是把你当朋友吧。”  
这么说着，少年自顾回到了适当的距离，对于眼前龙表面的镇静内心的翻腾，什么也没察觉到，抱着双臂一脸考虑什么的样子。他知道对方还在看着自己，不过有些习惯了，反而也没去在意。  
“我不需要什么朋友。”  
“嗯……”  
大概是对这态度和回应太过意料之中，城之内也没怎么放在心上的随口应承了几句，心思看起来更多还在手里那条金色锁链上。为了更清楚的看清那些文字，似乎忘记了自己魔力封锁的事情，伸手打了几个毫无作为的响指才在白龙怪异的目光中反应过来，懊恼地叹了口气。  
“但是……我给你这个机会。”  
“？”  
莫名出现的话语让少年不解地抬头看去，不太明白这只龙又要突然说什么。  
“如果你能做到，证明你那些梦话，我可以帮你做一件事。”白龙不知道什么时候转了侧身落在草地上，“留住你的命也可以。”  
“？突然说什么……而且我也没什么——”  
“从来不考虑后路，确实很符合你。”白龙一眼扫过少年承载着强制契约的右手，“但是，如果你还有脑子就考虑一下，我的承诺可比‘那些’有用得多。”  
尽管海马并没有指望少年对自己这番话能表现出什么感激涕零，不过看到他再次走过来，看着自己，以及随后说出的话，很快知道自己下意识的想避开那双视线是什么缘由。  
“海马，为什么你要为我做这些？你救了我，是因为契约的效力，但是这个链子，你是特意带给我的吧。还有现在又说要放过我，其实你已经不想杀我了是吗。”  
如果能在那双蓝宝石，或者那副鳞片覆盖的脸庞上找到一丝动摇的话，这点期望太过明显的浮现在城之内的脸上，但是，恐怕会令他失望。白龙看着他，既不慌张也不认栽，只是一如既往的漠然看着，仿佛所说的一切与自己并无关系。  
“我说过我活了很久。”半晌，白龙突然开口这么说了一句，然后继续解释下文，“不论是对于你那位朋友还是你，不论我做了什么，都不过是打发这段太过无聊的时间而已。”  
“没有变数，一眼可以望到的未来，对我来说毫无意义。”  
城之内感觉他是想说自己“自作多情”，也在等着更多的冷嘲热讽，不过这次也没有。那双竖瞳半垂着，并不像在看着什么，就这么如同在虚空中放逐片刻后，才重新凝聚起来，落在唯一在他身边的自己身上，然后发出一声熟悉的冷哼。  
“不过研究庸才的行为路数倒是更无意义。”  
“你这家伙……”少年忍了忍，还是觉得赶紧支开话题算了，“算了……刚才你说到游戏，我还没问，你们之前见面说了什么吗？”  
“……只是要我带你来这座极北之城碰面。”  
“啊，那他们不是该到了！”  
“两天，”见对方听了一句就匆匆忙忙要起身出发，白龙及时冷声提醒道，“他说了，你离开那里后两天，会来城门找你汇合。虽然你出来后那天被你完全睡过去了，但这才刚第二天。”  
“那我们，还要在这里，等他们一天了……”  
白龙不置可否。  
这么说来，森林里越加浓厚的湿气反而预兆着时间越发接近着清晨，普通人的身躯倒底是不太受的住长时间的寒冷侵袭，不觉让城之内再度打了个冷战。虽然眼下不明白的事情越来越多，也不清楚游戏有什么计划，但他相信友人，这点是不会变的，有方向总比傻在原地强得多。  
“走吧，去那座城。”

从外面看，这座城镇和其他并无不同，最多稍微感慨于在这样偏远的山区内，也能建起如此高大的一圈城墙罢了。进入城内的出入口所连接的吊桥下刚好是高深的峭壁，对于深处北方的群山内确实是天然的屏障，山体并不算十分高耸，但爬上山后温度的下降还是相当分明的。于是，在看到一个衣着单薄的年轻人战栗着在这片熹微的晨光中走过来时，还是很快吸引了守卫的目光。  
没有过多的盘问，少年有些狼狈的衣着让身为流浪诗人的说法显得可信许多，问及周身家当也没看到一件时，少年顿时苦了脸，叹息着说附近正值战乱，别说家当，能保住命已经是幸运，不然也不会这种即将变冷的时候跑到这种地方。守卫相互对视，看起来是认同了这番言辞，点了点头就让他进去了。  
“如果要换点钱或者找点什么东西，”也许因为现在并不是个人多的时候，临走之时守卫之一还叫住少年建议道，“可以去城内的几家杂货店去看看，祝你好运。”  
城之内有点意见外的眨了眨眼，抿了抿唇才小心的回了一句，“……谢谢，我会的。”  
有点太顺利了，进去城内后，这个过早的时间使得街上并没有什么人的样子，房屋分布的也比较密集。既然不熟悉城之内也不敢多走远，找了个隐蔽的拐角靠着墙吐了口气，石木构造的墙壁没那么冰冷，也许是因为比起稍显冻僵的指尖来说算不了什么了。  
毕竟现在全都要靠自己。  
回想起从山下的小树林出来前，海马突然停了下来，“你要就这么带我进去吗。”他才想起自己现在没有马车甚至没有斗篷，而且进入这种大城要受到检查这种事，自己一个人类竟然没有这只龙更有意识到。  
“我感觉那里……很不好。”当时的白龙一边望着那座城的方向一边低声说了这样一个模糊的形容，但是问到什么不好，那只龙又回答不上来，只是说着不太了解人类魔法那套，明明是见识匮乏却说得不屑一顾。少年看着对方不安分的表现，然后也望向同一处远方，澄澈的白云一直簇拥到天际尽头，自然，什么都感觉不到的。  
最后只好说那就他自己去，本来带这么一只龙进去也是个难事，更何况这只龙看起来也不太愿意靠近那里的样子，但是这时海马却更不愿意起来。“我会找不到你”，白龙说，“你没想过怎样才能在人类世界里找一个没有任何特殊气息的人吗。”  
“我只是现在没有，这个魔法的效果应该也只有三天。”毕竟已经脱离了塔的掌控，城之内看了看合拢又张开的手掌，然后放到唇边哈了口气，“不管怎样，等到游戏来找我了，总会有办法的。”  
“庸才总是把希望都放在别人身上吗？”  
“我只是说他会帮我的！”  
白龙哼了一声，没再继续争辩下去，只是撇开头不咸不淡的说道，“你恢复后，那个契约也会强制召唤我……是这样吧。”  
这话说的没错，城之内也没有隐瞒的意思，只是不知道为什么会在这时候提起。是在失望不能趁机抛下自己吗，可是在他昏睡了这么久的期间，白龙如果有那个意思恐怕也早就离开了，那个狡猾的混蛋是不可能没想到这点的。但是看着对方挪开视线的样子，一时他也不知道说什么。  
最后还是不了了之，白龙和他约定在城外山下这座小树林中等候，而城之内自己上去进城寻找可能的线索，等到有什么发现或者游戏过来了，再来这里找对方汇合。  
“你在这里不会被人发现吧？”  
“……在你之前一百年，都没有人类见过我。”  
那话说的很随意，不过少年知道对方没有夸大其词的意思。在告别后，白龙便再度飞进这座小树林中，银白的身影在并不茂密的枝叶间一甩就很快不见了。  
回到现在，车水马龙的声音逐渐从小巷外传来，而阳光也从侧面慵懒的映在脸颊，然而还是不能完全驱散身上的寒气。城之内慢慢的搓着手走到街道上，看着来往的当地人或说笑或买卖，熙熙攘攘从身边路过，没有什么人对这个外乡客过多的投来目光，都是很平常的各自生活着。  
一时间，他不知道自己该去哪里或者该找些什么，这座城看起来太寻常了，没有疯狂的传教士或者嚣张跋扈的巡逻士兵，平静的如同乡野小村，然而它是这样一座大城。没有魔力使得自己感觉不到也不会被感觉，让他少有的有了“做个普通人也不错”的徒生念头，此外再没有别的想法了。  
然而，腹部不适宜的收缩作响还是提醒了他，体温的下降和爬山的劳累让自己对食物的需求来得更为猛烈了些。不过很明显的，进入塔之前不会想着带金钱的他现在出来身上也不会凭空生出，更不知道这里的货币会不会不同。正皱眉思忖着，进城时守卫的话语就悄然在脑海里浮现出来。  
［杂货店，吗。］  
可是自己有什么值得换钱的东西？这身显得破旧的衣物肯定不行，被关起来时他可是什么额外东西也不被允许带，这么翻了一遍，唯一可能有些价值的也只有那跟看似纯金的链子。  
［诶，没想到这个东西到头来最大的用处竟然是换钱，自己到底还是生活在现实啊。］这么有点悲切似的想着，手中的金链在充足的光线下反射出一圈浅淡光晕，而上面的字符也早被少年看了清楚，虽然还是不理解它的意思。海马曾念过这些文字的发音，和他说的一样，并不属于现在任何一种语言。  
“所以它是什么意思？”那时城之内很惊讶的追问，得来的却是对方并不知道的轻哼。  
“这是我们……传承的记忆，和这个名字一样。”白龙半拢了双翼，不太情愿似的低声解释道，“就像你不记得，也能下意识做出来。”  
少年知道那只是个比喻，但是也没有更多机会去询问了，海马不想说的时候岔开话题一流，唯一感觉奇怪的是，那些话询问起来严丝密合，却总在平常不经意的闲谈中破绽百出，又让人不觉得是故意。该说龙的想法就是和人类不同吗，太多疑问了。  
这么想着，城之内已经从几个路人打听过来来到一家杂货店前，城镇内可供选择的也不多，但是自己成为魔女后又有多久少有和人打交道了呢，站在门口定了定心神后，还是推门走了进去。屋内杂七杂八的堆了不少东西，不算明朗但是带着火炭的暖气，让僵直的身体一下放松不少。  
“请问……”  
“哦，这么早的客人？”声音从柜台后传来，一个上了些年纪的老人从后面探出头来，看来是躺在后面打盹还是怎么着，推了推鼻梁上的小眼镜才仔细的对少年打量起来，“唔……需要什么？”  
典当这个东西还真是没什么把握，但是现在也没有别的路可选，城之内到底是硬着头皮把来意和链子拿了出来。老人也没急着接过，只是隔着柜台眯着眼看了看，然后预想中的那般摇了摇头，“你看，这里是断开了没错吧，就算是纯金的也换不了多少啊。”  
“你急需的话，我可以出1个金币来换，就当我做慈善了……”  
这话说的好听，但是这根链子当初也是用来栓那只龙的，也没有那么纤细，“我把它融了还够几个金币呢”。  
“那你试试咯，小伙子。”老商人不紧不慢地整理了衣物，从柜台后踱步过来他面前继续说道，“当然，如果你能不被抓到的话，这私铸钱币的罪名也是不小的唷。”  
对面倒底是商人本色，可是少年也不愿意就这样罢手，“您……您再看看呀，这个……做工也不一般的。”  
“嗯？能有什么……”也许是靠的近了，老人再次投来目光时又扶了一下眼镜，这次却是更加细致的审视起来，仿佛真的发现了什么，半晌也没说出话来。好久才再次抬起头，这次是看向少年，垂老的眼睛投过略显斑驳的镜片却并不显得浑浊，“唔，年轻人，看你穿着……旅途很劳累了吧。”  
“呃……嗯。”他不是很擅长接受别人这样的注视，但是现在又不好开脱。  
“诶……怪我，怪我，年纪大咯。”不知道怎么，老人听完就嘟嘟囔囔的走回了柜台，很快就拿出一个小袋子，然后将这个哗啦作响的钱袋递给了完全不明白发生了什么的少年面前，“不好意思啊，我这眼睛不太行了，这东西确实不错，我用10个币来换，你应该是不亏的。”  
“这……谢谢您。”也完全不知道说什么。  
“没事，没事。你是外面来的，应该也在找住的地方吧？”  
“不了，我应该……不会久留。”  
“你进来时我就看到了，你肯定也冻的够呛，我们这里晚上可是更冷。”看着他拿着钱袋还有些不知所措的样子，老人背起双手颇有语重心长的说道，“而且，一过午夜，城内是严禁外出的，虽然你是外乡人，领主大人的规定还是要遵守的。”  
“诶，还有这种规定吗？”  
“是啊，你不打算今天离开的话，最好去找个住处。”  
这倒是有些难倒他了，本来打算今天一过就能见到游戏，在哪里待着倒是无所谓，突然被告知这里有这种规定，那也许不得不改变计划，就是不知道那只还在山下的龙会不会乖乖等在原地。  
“好的……我知道了，谢谢您的提醒。”  
“不用，不用。如果你要找旅店的话，”老人说着还比了一个出门的方向，“从这里走，第一个岔路左拐就会看到了，只要跟老板说一声你来过这里，他会给你个好价格的。”  
饥寒交迫的时候被赠予这种贴心关怀实在很难不让人有所感触，初来乍到的那种紧迫感也不知道什么时候就消失了，在城之内连说了几个道谢后，不觉就攥紧了手中的钱袋。也许是自己避世太久，都忘却了这种人情温暖，很怀念也很感怀，甚至有些为之前的猜疑而愧疚起来。  
“您真是好人。”临走，揣着那包钱币和大量建议的少年这样真切说道，而老人只是笑了笑。  
“是我们应该做的。”  
离开了那里后，城之内并不急着前往旅店，而是在城内随意转了转，跑到酒馆暖暖身体顺便做些“无意的”打听之类。令他有些惊奇的是，和这座城看起来的平和一样，这里仿佛从未受过魔法和其它生物的侵扰似的，虽然城内人谈及此类并非一无所知，却也毫不关心，大多是这样啊就过去了，彼此如同心照不宣的默契。  
［倒是奇怪……］一边和当地人打着哈哈，一边漫不经心啜饮着烈酒的少年这样思忖。人类对于未知事物无非恐惧与好奇，尽管这里看起来并没有那么闭塞，可是这里既没有传教士也没有外来商人，普通民众的态度也不像装出来的。［海马说过，这里很不好］，也许是有什么不对劲，光是对这片大陆其他魔法生物的漠然就够怪异的了，但这时那个问题又来了，普通人的他什么都感觉不到，只是心理的略微失衡也不能说明什么。  
“呃……”北方的酒还是呛人了些啊……初入喉咙的灼痛感险些让他咳了出来，不过还是忍住了，想着自己点的东西还是要喝完。不过有一点还好，这东西下肚后确实让身子暖了不少，“那家伙，应该不会喜欢这种东西吧……”  
如果是一直守着自己，大概也没有进食过。  
“也不知道有没有……”  
在思绪快要飞到天上时，肩膀突然被有力的拍了一下，顿时又将他惊醒起来。  
“嘿，小哥，时间不早了噢。”  
环视了一下周围忽亮忽暗的油灯后，城之内突然想起这已经是自己不知道来的第几个酒屋了，大概是一天奔波做戏实在有些乏累，难免的有了几分困意。在匆匆向店家道谢后，对方耸了耸肩，再次提起了当地的那个规定，这也提醒了他，也不等人家还想说什么就赶紧起身离去了。  
这一天几乎都没什么收获，魔女和魔法这种字眼完全带不起当地人兴趣似的，没有谁愿意在这方面多说几句，而他也不想过多暴露自己，兜兜转转下来，可以说毫无进展。望着渐渐昏暗的天空尽头泛起最后一丝橙色，冷风似乎再次开始在这座山头肆虐起来，吹过额前顿时让头脑清醒不少，那位老伯说的没错，夜幕之后，独身在外恐怕更会难熬。  
在少年终于凭着记忆在余晖下七拐八拐的小巷后找到那家点着醒目灯光的旅店时，黄昏基本都要过去了，店内也没有什么人，看起来大家都因为那个规定而早早归家，而现在也不像来往人多的时节。他试探的将当初杂货店主的话告诉了店家，意外的是这真的行得通，店家没有什么迟疑就接待了自己， 甚至亲切的告知了楼上的房间，“很累了吧，一会我让这家伙给你送碗热汤”。说完，就拍醒了在一旁打盹的小伙计，而被弄醒的人显然不乐意突然被揪起来耳语吩咐了什么，忿忿嘀咕着就小跑走了。  
客房也是正常而温暖的，一晚价钱低的超乎想象，直到坐到柔软的床铺前，城之内都不太敢相信这么白捡的便宜，也许是只是这座城的人真的很好吧，像之前自己住的森林旁边的乡下小村，也都是很善良很朴实的人。［虽然没什么收获］，他转身倒在床褥上，抱着绵软的枕头简直想立刻入睡，［算了还有什么比这更好的收获，等明天见到游戏再说好了……］  
不过这点朦胧的睡意再一次被敲门声打断了，是那位旅店店主，手中的托盘上端着一碗冒着腾腾热气的浓汤，让前一天的这个时候还在冻僵的人差点感动得要落下泪来祈祷。“请早点睡，”店主和蔼地微笑着，“还有，午夜过后不要出门——想必您也应该知道了……那么，祝您安好。”  
“好的好的，我会的，太感谢了。”  
虽然尽力让他不显得那么感慨万千，但这对于少年实在不适合容易的事，在少年端着汤进屋后没多久，从窗口透出的浅淡光亮很快便消逝在阴郁的无尽夜色中。

“在这里吗？”  
“是的大人，是我亲自带他上来的。”  
在蓄势待发的卫兵们打开那间房门后，在场众人随即都瞪大了眼——里面床铺、桌椅都有过人为挪动的痕迹，然而在手提油灯的昏暗照亮下，一个人影都没有。在一旁为首的长官还未发话前，店主已经慌张的叫嚷起来自己明明已经给他下了药才对，士兵长径自走进去，看了看确实空空如也的汤碗，但只是冷笑“也许跟本没喝，外面的老鼠狡猾的很”。  
“床上还有温度，城门已经封锁了，人跑不了，给我搜！”  
一声令下，其他全副武装的士兵随即异口同声应和散去，只留下不知所措的店主站在原地，呆了一会也气急败坏的咕哝着下楼了。  
而这些，都被藏在窗外的少年听了个正着。等到确认一点声音也没有了，才慢慢地从下面草堆里爬出来，也终于好好的舒了口气。却只是暂时的，现在知道自己陷入了更大的麻烦里，突然就变成了通缉犯一样的存在，糟的是自己现在毫无还手之力，更糟的是他什么都不明白——如果不是在即将喝下那个汤之时突然闻到了熟悉的味道，和当初某个“不存在的人”给的药水有些类似，这才突然觉得不对而跑了出来，而刚才的一切就紧随发生了，庆幸魔法的封印并不妨碍这些被身体熟记的知识。  
现在该怎么办，这个并不熟悉的地方，恐怕全城都是抓捕自己的人，不巧的是今夜乌云又密实非常，几乎看不到伸手范围外的任何事物。［明明昨天和今天白天都一直是非常晴朗……］眼下也来不及考虑那么多，躲避是他向来不擅长也不愿意的，还不如试试怎么逃出去，虽然那个士兵说过城门封锁，但是如果他们大部分兵力都去分散抓捕自己，也许城门的守卫并不多，大概。  
难就难在该怎么躲开那些士兵，在抓着脑袋逼迫它飞快地转了几圈后，突然想起这个过于漆黑的夜晚，自己看不到，想来那些人应该也是看不到的，那应该避开那些灯光也许……可行。  
所以为什么要抓自己呢，而且是在晚上，这样悄悄的……他进来后唯一被认定的身份也只有“外乡人”，而那个来抓自己的士兵也说了外面的，所以他们是白天假装对人友好，晚上就偷偷把外来者抓起来吗。不过这样是为了什么，倒是经常听说强盗窝骗进商人杀人越货，而自己，也没什么可抢的，唯一有过交易的还是那个老伯，还是倒贴自己钱，所以……  
［恐怕，还是跟自己是魔女脱不了干系。］  
由于提前做足了心理准备，又小心的过分，按照躲避灯光的办法，城之内倒是成功躲过了几批人，也稍微给了他一点信心。只是这些小巷里真的是太黑了，黑到他小心从墙角一面黑暗摸到另一面时一下撞到类似软甲的触感时吃了痛，仍然看不清自己是撞到了什么。  
“在这啊……”  
［糟糕！］  
下意识的退了一步，没有任何能与之对抗的他只能转身往另一个方向跑，身后的影子却没有急着叫嚷抓他，但是听到了一声奇异的尖锐哨响从巷子里传来，骤然打破了一片黑暗中的平静。其他士兵的呼喊与追赶步伐接踵而至，在也不知道被追赶着拐了几个岔口后，面对突然伸手碰到的一面冰冷高墙，急促起伏的胸口蓦地一顿，自知再没有去路。  
［又…要被抓了吗……可恶……］  
在城之内几乎绝望的要四下摸索有没有什么可以拿来防身的武器时，一只手猛地从背后伸来捂住了他的嘴，一声轻嘘随之贴着耳畔传来，再然后，挣扎也来不及的就被用力圈住腰部被对方带着纵身跳到了身旁的高处上。他不知道那个人是谁，只不过现在被那些士兵抓住的下场恐怕不会比这更好，于是只能先被压制着安分下来。  
“人呢？你们也是追过来的？大人说跑不了，再去分开找！”  
传到耳中的除了那些追兵疑惑而粗暴的咒骂，更多的就是自己尚未停歇的心跳轰鸣，身后的人看他不再挣扎便没有再强迫紧捂他的鼻口，但是一只手始终带有力道地控制着他的身体一侧，生怕少年反悔了挣扎出动静似的，就这样直到下面街道那些灯光逐渐散开远去。城之内连忙奋力挣脱开来，那人也没有了强留他的意思，只是，太黑了，脚下也并不算坚实，他不敢弄出什么声响也不知道怎么下去，只是这么背对着问了一句“你是谁？”  
来者吐出一声再熟悉不过的轻哼，“我的声音都听不出来了吗，庸才。”  
“？！海——”  
“别吵，你不是在躲吗。”  
那声音确实是白龙，这就让他不得不回头看了，然而，没有任何光线的映入，最多只不过能勉强看出身前是个人形的轮廓而已。  
“你……你变了人形？”  
“嗯。”对方很淡然就承认了，“这里用本体还是不太方便，要不是你这么‘显眼’找你还不太容易。”  
“我不知道你干了什么，现在抓你的可不只是人类。”  
“诶？”  
“有一些……人为的构造物，不需要光也可以来去自如的东西。”  
［构造物？］这突然让他想起墙角那个毫无征兆的意外，不需要光，所以自己在撞上去之前什么也没看到吗，那毫无疑问是某种魔法的效用了，“等等，那你进来不会被看到吗？”  
“你不应该先关心自己吗。”人形的白龙嗤笑了一下，不过听不出来什么嘲笑的意味，然后才继续低声说，“看到我又能怎么样。还有，这里的灰云——跟让我厌恶的感觉一样，加重了。”  
“灰云……”  
“一直笼罩在这座城，现在似乎是你也能看到的地步了。”  
城之内突然意识到，白龙说的灰云就是现在这个完全无光的夜晚，如果说这也是因某人的魔法造成的，那么现在普通人也能看到就说明它的主人扩大了这种力量，而又刚好是自己过来之后……  
“所以呢，要我带你杀出去吗。”海马的语气听起来就像从大门走出去一样正当，“以及，你那些朋友也要到城门了。”  
“游戏……游戏他们来了吗！”  
“大概吧。”那声音又低闷起来。  
听到少年又拿不准主意似的沉吟，白龙显然有了些不耐，“快点，你想在这多待吗。”  
“那你走吧。”  
那样的回答显然是海马没想到的，还好的是，接下来的话跟的很快。  
“既然他们的目标是我，你带我走应该也会被发现，不……如果‘灰云’都是某个人的魔法，那你一进入她的领域应该就被知道了。而且这个人这么想抓到我，肯定跟之前的事有关，我要赌一把。”  
“哼……庸才也会思考吗，你想怎么赌。”  
“我可是魔女！魔女！”又不能大声，又咽不下被日常怼得气，城之内压低着声音抗议了两遍，还是得继续说道，“既然游戏来了，我去城门和他汇合，他很擅长找魔力源头，然后解除我的枷锁，找到那个抓我的混蛋！”  
说着，他还做了个势在必得的握拳手势，不知道对的面白龙也是能此刻看得清楚的存在，只不过很给面子的没做评价，继续淡淡接了句，“那我可以走了是吗。”  
“别别别，你帮我——引开那些士兵吧。”  
“不。”拒绝还是一如既往。  
“等等，”虽然看不清晰，少年还是一把抓住了面前作势转头要走的人，然后才意识到自己抓的是人家的手臂，［真的是人形啊］这么想了一秒，又觉得不好意思的赶忙松开了，“你…不是担心我才过来的吗。”  
“……与其先跟你那些‘朋友’见面。”回答也只说了半句。  
“好吧……”  
还以为少年会对于这种冷漠一股冲动地开始据理力争，然而他只是面露苦恼的抓了抓脖子，就这么妥协了似的。知道对方看不见自己的海马自顾看着那张迟疑着什么的表情，极好的夜视力足以让眉头的轻蹙也落入眼中，不再言语也不再挪动，等待下一句话的到来。  
“不管怎样，谢谢你，海马。”城之内向面前看不清楚的轮廓露出一抹浅笑，非常诚恳的，“那我们城门再见吧。”  
如果他知道这只龙把自己带到多高的地方，就不会这么告别完自信转身，又在屋檐边际将将一脚踏空之时被身后人一把拽住，最后还是要一边忍受对方毫不留情的苛刻评价一边从被告知的梯子上爬了下来。真不知道刚才是怎么将他这么一个正常体型的男子抱着腰就跳到那么高的地方，因为他本体还是龙的缘故吗。  
“沿着这条路，往前走，所有的岔路都向右，尽头就是城门。”在送走他之前，白龙这么说道，被问到那你去干什么，那个沉稳的男声顿了一下，只是说，“我走另一条路”，言下之意已是同意了刚才的提议。深知这条龙的别扭性格，少年也不再说什么，说了句小心就离开了。  
［谁该小心呢。］看着那个背影再一次远去时，白龙突然这么没来由的想到。

事实证明，他们每次一分开，都不会代表会有什么好事发生。  
在天色将亮时，守在城门外忐忑不安的游戏和黑猫终于见到了从里面出来的熟悉的人，说是熟悉，实在因为仅有的上次见面太过印象深刻——是海马。而且也不是从中硬闯而出，当鱼肚白从天际边缘泛出，城门处的吊桥缓缓落下，仿佛一切平静如常，也是这时，游戏看到了从里面走出的男人，除了是为化为人形的白龙，更惊愕于他独自一人的模样，那冷峻神色下的乏累看起来让人十分不安。  
“海马君……城，城之内呢？”  
“是我该问你。”在避开主路后的谈话时，这次海马没有了什么闪躲，径直开门见山的说道，“他昨晚就不见了，我感觉不到现在的他，你们魔女可以，告诉我他在哪。”  
“他…不见了？”  
“被这里的其他会魔法的人，或者什么东西。”显然人形的白龙对这些闲聊没什么兴趣，从人类的面容表情看就分明的多，于是又重复了一遍，“他在哪。”  
“啊，我马上——”  
这对话被突然横在男人和魔女之间的一只手臂打断了，不知道什么时候，同样幻化人形的亚图姆挡在了他们之间，同样的也打断了他们的交流，虽然从视野来看是从下往上，但那双紫瞳紧瞪着，威压丝毫不输于对面。  
“亚图姆？”  
“你走吧，海马。”破天荒的，黑猫没有先行回应伙伴的疑惑，只是坚定地挡在他们中间，顶着男人越发尖锐的视线，下达了这样的逐客令和定论，“我们不会告诉你的。”  
“我没空，”白龙的声音听起来比往日更要冰冷，但那只是覆盖于深渊激流之上的薄冰，稍有不慎便会破裂开来，“想讨打以后有的是时间。”  
“我说过，我一定会让你离开城之内。”尽管对面表现出越发浓重的危险气息，年轻人样的黑猫也没有让开半分的打算，相对的，血色也在狠瞪的双目中逐渐凝聚，“城之内的魔法还没有恢复，对你的约束也不会生效，你现在就可以离开。”  
“我跟他的事不需要你来指点。”  
“那我也不会让AIBO告诉你他在哪。”  
“跟我拖时间有什么意义，你不想救他？”  
“我就是为了救他！谁才是他身边最大的隐患难道看不出来吗！是谁害城之内卷入这些事又冷眼到现在的，难道你心里不清楚吗！现在你知道城之内以前的事了，为了你那点私心又装什么好人？！龙的下作也要有个限度！”  
也许是太过气愤，一连串的话语说下来，除了激昂处几乎没有什么停顿，而白龙也没有打断这些，只是阴沉下脸，唇角越发抿紧。这更让黑猫觉得说中，在这里闹大终归不好，可以的话他也是不想浪费时间的，就稍稍平复了语气才继续说下去。  
“几乎所有的魔法都会受到时间和距离的限制——虽然城之内还有一天时间才恢复，但是你的话，一天离开到无法制约的地方应该是没什么问题的。然后……不要再回来了。”  
“亚图姆！这，有点太……”被严实隔在身后的游戏还是忍不住打断了一下剑拔弩张的氛围，本来应该不用落到这么紧张的地步，虽然他们一直有着相同的所见，还是能理解自家恋人的顾虑，但是这终究还是带了太多偏见，“海马君倒底是城之内的Familiar，还是别这样逼他了吧。”  
“这么久以来，他每次都是先知道什么却不告知，对他来说，我们的安危不过是消遣——我怎么才能相信他。”最后一句并不是发问的语气，只是直视着如同说出什么定论，不过又也许是架不住身后游戏偷偷拽着好言相劝，黑猫最后还是先退了一步。  
“好，如果他能向我保证不会做任何有害于我们的事，我就同意继续合作。”  
这话是看着白龙说的，然而却是说给身后的伙伴听，当看到那双蓝眼微微眯起时，亚图姆就知道这只再高傲不过的龙绝对不会做出别的回答——“凭你也想得到我的许诺？”——他们就是这样的生物，并不意外，只不过是为了让游戏听而已。  
于是，谈判理所当然的破裂了，对方连哄骗的诺言都不屑给予，游戏也就找不到了其他当和事佬的理由，只能眼看着白龙径自恢复原形后消失在山崖尽头。走之前既没有表示同意黑猫的建议，也没有说明要去哪里，在清楚已经不能从他们这里得到什么有用信息后就毫无留恋地自顾离去，甚至没有再多看两人一眼。  
“走吧。”结束后，看游戏还是无不忧愁地叹了一口气，人形的黑猫面对面的双手轻轻搭在伙伴肩上，表示自己会一直在，“我们也还有事要做呢。”  
“我不知道……等我们见到城之内该怎么说，海马君对他应该也是有着不同意义的存在……”  
“不知道的事，就等找到他再说。”捧起游戏小小却仍然带点肉肉的脸，亚图姆尽可能的做出一个鼓励的微笑，“至少他还有我们。”  
“嗯。”而且他们也有彼此，“希望能顺利找到他在哪。”

冷。  
初醒的神智晕晕乎乎，好一会城之内才意识到自己并没有倒在冰冷的砖石地面上，而是一块非常厚实的毛皮地毯，虽然感觉是一间相当大的屋内，四周却昏暗且阴冷，冷到吸入一口空气就刺激的喉咙稍微咳嗽起来。声音在过高的屋顶回荡，几乎让他以为这里没有别人——直到一爬起来看到了面前椅子上一个人影，过分安静的坐在面前。  
他几乎被吓到叫出来，也确实没有忍住，一声小小的惊呼后向后跌坐下来。然而那个人影没有什么反应，依然是保持一个姿势坐在原地，一动不动。又在他相信这大概不是个真人时，那人突然幽幽说了一句“你醒了”，险些激出二次惊叫。  
“啊，抱歉……我不是要吓你的。”那声音柔柔弱弱，有些像还未变声的孩童。  
“你…你是谁？我这是在哪？”  
“你在我的城堡，我是北城现在的领主。”  
这回答很流利也很坦诚，但是少年没忘自己是在跟白龙分别后没多久就莫名晕阙过去，之后就是这里的记忆，怎么都有些无法衔接似的，最后还是只能看回眼前唯一的这位“领主”。自己没有被绑过来，只是醒在这里，但是眼前的人完全不显得意外，明显是等自己醒来好久了。  
有很多事想问，像是自己是为什么会在这里，但是有一件事，这里真的太冷了，冷得不像在室内，而眼前的人却没有知觉一样，直到他牙齿打颤的相磕声连对方都听得见了。那人像是突然意识到什么，匆匆说了句“抱歉”，然后抬手打了个响指，于是身边烛台燃起的火焰一个接一个，从身前低矮台阶上开始，一直延伸到身后远方。  
这时那位坐在更高上面的身影样貌也显露出来，男生银白的长发规律的散落在团簇脖颈的皮毛上，那上面是一张瘦削的精致脸庞，尽管看起来没有什么精神，仍然难以掩盖俊秀的年轻模样。不过更吸引城之内的是刚才那个举动，自己做过太多次了，于是对于这个人的身份猜疑也浮现出来，直白的写在了瞪大的双目中。  
“你还没有魔力吧，不过这里从不生火，希望这样一你能好受一点。”  
男生诚诚恳恳的态度倒是让他说不出话，不过很快就不得不看着那头惹眼白发想起来，“你，你是之前那个在夜宴上的——”  
“夜宴……是的，我去过那里。”  
少年心下一悸，自己还记得那时这个魔女说想要一颗龙心，不是杂种的类龙生物，而是一颗真正的龙的心脏。所以自己被抓来是这个原因吗，蓦然紧张地紧盯着眼前的白发男生，可是对方什么逼迫的迹象也没有，只是端正的坐着，看着自己。  
然后，突然面露难过起来。  
“对不起……”男生交握的双手紧压在腿上，声音一下变得满怀愧疚，“……请原谅我。”  
虽然面前人举动是越发令人捉摸不透，但是一想到同类中性情怪异的本就不在少数，反而不再意外起来，更主要的是这让他看到了交流的可行性，于是便站起来，看着仍在低头的男生，声音尽量轻缓地说道，“倒底，为什么要抓我……你知道影的事吗。”  
“……我不知道，”男生闭了闭眼，“但是应该是‘我’做的。”  
这话就更让少年听得一头雾水，但是又直觉般的认为眼前人并非在说谎，毫无疑问白发男生在隐瞒什么，只是什么都不肯说。在他所面对的方向，也是台阶的后面悬挂着巨大而厚重的窗帘，但是已经能依稀看到破晓之光隐约透出，昭示着这是自己逃出塔后第三日的来临，过了今日他就能恢复魔力，再不用这样处在时时被动的境地。当然，这也说明他还要不得不继续忍受一天被动的状态。  
不知道游戏他们在哪，还有……自己没能去汇合，也不知道那只龙会怎么做。完全自由的海马恐怕也不会听从别人的话，又会去做什么，也是无法预料——［那家伙……］  
“早安啊，各位。”  
一个男声突然不知从什么地方传来，在这间略显空旷的房间里悠悠散开，城之内下意识地四周张望过去，光焰所照拂不到的地方根本没有任何足够藏匿的大小。但是，比少年更紧张的却是对面的人，男生像是突然惊醒似的抬起头，渐加急促的呼吸和喃喃的低语从口中脱出，“巴库拉……”  
“这种待客之道可不行啊，宿主。”  
仿佛是突然出现的，在少年注意到之时，一条蜿蜒的白蛇已经悄然缠上了身前男孩的修长脖颈，猩红的双目嘶嘶吐着同样刺目的信子，缓慢而悠闲地一圈圈绕紧，仿佛真的要将男生窒息，而被纠缠的人表情也变得相当难受起来。  
“等…等等……巴库拉……”  
“到时间了，宿主。”  
在少年眼中看到的，仅仅是一声闷哼之后，虽然难过却也未曾挣扎的男孩便突然脱力似的瘫坐下来，但这没持续多久。很快，带着一串低沉仿佛不属于同一声线的笑声传出，男生再度抬起头，张狂的笑意映在那双愈发凝重的琥珀中，坐姿也一改之前的拘谨，相当惬意地换为了翘起一腿向后倚了过去。  
“……你是谁。”眼前人大概是被什么侵占了身体，这对于魔女来说并不难理解，而他现在只想找个人解释这接连发生的莫名事件。  
“呵呵呵……当然是幕后主使，满意吗？”虽然仍然是一样的外表，但是白发男生，或者说被称作“巴库拉”的人感觉显然已经和之前截然不同，也全然不在意城之内是怎样警惕地瞪着，自顾抬手幻变出一张座椅在他身后，“既然有得是要聊，怎么连个座位都不给呢，宿主真是个坏孩子。”  
“他……这个身体本来的人呢！”  
“本大爷还能亏待他吗！”那双碎发下的浅色双瞳蓦地显出凶狠，不过又很快压了下去，随意的摆手示意一下，“坐？”  
没得选择，在接触到座椅的柔软表面时，少年随即意识到眼前人的厉害之处——这种细腻的感觉，绝不是浅薄的魔力若能达到的——是这具身体本来的魔力，还是侵入的那个人的，无论怎样，这场对峙都没法掉以轻心。  
“那么，你应该都想起来了没错吧。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“呵……你会被抓起来，被自己人审问、拷打记忆，都是我做的。”承认的相当直白和肆意，看样子自然也清楚无论少年怎么狠力瞪目也无法作为，“就不要拐弯抹角的，我只想知道当时的那只龙去了哪里。”  
“你做了那些事，还要我乖乖合作吗！”这椅子果然也有什么诅咒似的，坐在上面后，城之内完全无法做出冲上去或者脱离的行为，应该是附着了限制行动的魔法，该说这个人是谨慎，还是嘲讽无从施展的自己呢。  
“本大爷从不给人选择，不过我知道你是个不怕死的白痴，所以好心告诉你吧，城之内——只要在这里过了今天，你知道会发生什么事吗？”  
［他在说自己魔力恢复？那对他不会更棘手吗……］  
约莫是读出了少年眼中的疑惑，男生露出一丝阴沉的笑意，对着他抬起手，背对着蜷起五指做出掌握其中的样子，“没有那个该死的阻碍，你马上会变成本大爷的傀儡！哈哈哈哈！”  
“什……！”  
在质疑还未提出时，男生只是稍微改变了手指的动向，数跟丝线随即从那里显现出来，笔直延伸到城之内的身体各处，恐慌，却没有任何感觉。他认得的，这和影当初的魔法如出一撤，只是没想到那些丝线不仅有伤害的作用，甚至缠在了他身上。虽然那时他流了不少血，但如果因此被强制缔结什么他作为魔女是不可能没有察觉到的，更别说隐藏了这么久。  
“它本来早就该完成，如果不是因为你身边那只龙的话，在你醒来的第一个晚上，你就应该应呼唤而来……真是让我费了不少力气。”  
“你……做了什么？！”  
“本来想让你那些同类挖出你的记忆，却都是废物！那就只能把你提前引过来，你那朋友倒是从不让人失望……”  
“你在试图挑拨我和游戏吗。”  
“哼，没有人能察觉到本大爷的手法，我不想给人查到，谁又能找过来？无论是你还是那只龙，一靠近我就知道——不过也到此为止了，只有他，没有我的允许是绝对找不到这里。”  
那个“他”无疑指的是海马，如之前白龙所想的，是针对，可是，“你到底是谁！为什么要做这些？！”  
“我？哈哈哈……本大爷是这个世界原本的主人！”那只手骤然攥紧，表情却是满载着无尽痛苦与恨意，“本大爷是这个世界最初的缔造者！是最初的龙！是最初的顶端！你们现在这个无聊的世界本应该是我的！”  
“只差一点点，只要完成了……本大爷就可以复活自己的身体重新降临这个世界！”  
“只不过，真有意思，分别找了那么久，谁能想到竟然都在你这样一个小魔女这里。”  
他真的非常讨厌，这种被当做物什一样打量的目光，但是眼下城之内只能撇过头，“你既然根本看不起我，还说什么我有你需要的？”  
“你当然不算什么，它们只是围绕在你身边而已，一个就是现在你身边的那只白龙，还有你过去的那只黑龙——想起来了？没关系，等到‘这个’完成，你会为我将他们召唤而来，到时候……”  
“！就是你想要龙的心？！你刚才说自己也是——”  
“心吗，那只是第一步，本大爷要的是他们的存在都消失！当然，也不止他们……”  
话故意没有说下去，似乎看着少年愤恨又无措的表情令巴库拉十分享受，这之后无论城之内报以怎样的叫喊都不再正面回答，只是说已经没有聊下去的必要了。然后以领主的身份唤来两个士兵后将他带到了一间小房间，明明没有感觉到向下走了，这里却没有窗户，其它都只是普通的屋内摆设。等到他们终于离开，城之内用尽力气推了推门，果然纹丝不动，并非锁起来那种无法打开，甚至这扇“门”也许都不是真的，这么想着，只能走到房间里一张床上，躺了下来。  
［如果那个混蛋说的是真的，现在的自己该怎么去阻止，又能做什么……］  
［到最后，还是这样——被动着，没有任何能做的事。］  
他第一次对毫无头绪的未来感到乏力。


	5. Chapter 5

“就算是清晨，也太过安静了……”  
在白龙离开后，游戏和亚图姆才意识到，虽然刚才白龙是以人类形态从城门走出，但是自此之后既没有守卫的身影，也不见过往的行人。这是他们此前在这里从未遇过的，此前……是的，此前无论以伊西丝的请求在这里调查了多少次仍然一无所获，怎么看上去也只是个安静祥和的北方城市。只不过游戏相信他们导师的判断，如同相信自己的朋友那般，就算是为此，险些错过了夜宴……  
现在倒是确信了这里毫无疑问的存在什么，抱着可能一进入就要开战的心情，两人万分警惕地踏入城中。只不过任何想象的危机都未出现，城内依旧是万籁俱寂：一些门窗像是被刚刚打开，似乎随时都有人从中出入，路边的摊铺也显示出昨晚匆忙收拾的痕迹。到处都是生活的气息，只是不见了人影。  
“难道…死城了……吗？”  
“不，”亚图姆握住伙伴的手，试图安慰那张愈加不安的面色，“这里的人还活着，我听得到，而且没有那种血腥味。”  
具有敏锐感官的吸血鬼并没有骗他，当他们进入一座酒屋，里面的地板上横七竖八的躺着几个人，初一看有些骇人，不过伸手试探就感觉到了，气息尚在。在小心翼翼地闯入其他房屋的发现也大多如此，这里的居民全都陷入了死亡一样的深眠之中，推动和唤醒全都毫无作用。  
“是暗示的魔法……”仔细昨晚查看后，游戏得出这样的推论，然而脸色并没有多少好转，“覆盖一座城的力量，仅仅是让他们入睡？我……不明白。”  
“也许你的同类不是什么坏人。”亚图姆轻声说。  
“希望是，如果不是敌人就更好了。”游戏将身上的披风拉紧，虽然身处北方的深山，但是他们并没有什么更换衣物的时间，只是庆幸眼下还不是最冷的时节，当然，这寒战也并不止是天气的原因，“之前我们怎么探查也找不到明显的魔法痕迹，现在不仅溢出于外表，还要做给我们看他的能力有多强大，不知道在计划些什么……伊西丝也曾说这里隐藏着我们需要的答案，可是连最后…她也都没有说明是什么。”  
“她会过来的，只是需要时间。”对面人形的黑猫伸手揽过他的肩膀，在伙伴耳畔低语安抚，“你也有你做的到的事。”  
恋人的颈窝有着熟悉的味道和温度，顿时让惴动的心渐渐平复下来。游戏点了点头，他现在确实可以做一些别的事，虽然不知道要面对的是敌是友，抑或在计划些什么，但是这种状况他倒是能够做一些之前很难实现的事。  
他们走过寂静而狭长的街道，踏过破旧石板路上有些滑腻的苔藓，来到了他们的目的地前，这座被植株围绕的教堂有着北方分明的粗犷气息，墙面刻满了虔诚信徒的祷文，只不过很可惜十字架与圣水都挡不住魔女和吸血鬼，如果歪在一旁的教父知道这些大概会气到怀疑人生。现在这里静悄悄，没有任何可以见证的存在。两人穿过礼拜堂来到后面地下的墓室，这里和公墓不同，所供奉的多是些有身份又有年份的人物，以前鲜少对外开放，且一直都有看管驻守，而现在就不同，里面和外面一样静谧。  
游戏先是在右眼戴上可以使他更容易窥视那个世界的特殊镜片，就已经可以隐约看得到各种死去的灵魂在这里飘荡。但是这不够，他需要凝聚一个可以交谈的灵魂在此，而且最好是足够古老，可以让他知道这里曾经发生的事——一个具有身份的人很可能会比荒野乱葬岗里那些农民知道的多。而且召唤仪式并没有很多必要的准备，只是需要一些其他应对意外的措施，毕竟死灵魔法作为允许范围内相当边缘的的存在，可不仅是因为伦理的问题。  
“这个香炉拿好，里面的烟要一直够浓重……这个圈一定要闭合，别踩到了。”老老实实在旁边当工具人的亚图姆只能看着伙伴举着小罐，非常专心地将其中闪烁着银色的粉末在地上画出符号与法阵，又把四周点缀的几根蜡烛拿来插在几个不同的位置，最后小心的避开这些回到原位。  
没有什么紧张的情绪，对于亡灵魔女来说，也是做过了太多遍——游戏将最后拿出的银制瓶胆于手中倾斜，里面浓稠的暗红液体缓缓倾泻在法阵中央，裹挟着周围无处不在的厚重烟雾，四周的烛火刹那间燃起了莹绿的光芒，在魔女的单片镜片上幽幽地晃动着。  
［汝之遗愿即为吾之所求——归来于此吧，尚未离去的灵魂！］  
随着低吟的咒语在低矮的墓室内一遍遍环绕，代表另一个世界的绿色在烛火中心跃动的越发迅猛，在法阵内部先是聚起一团模糊的影子，随后逐渐分明出眼鼻口与四肢身躯的形状。如同魔女预测的一般，半透明的灵魂依然穿着入棺时的华丽服饰，而且以一副相当高傲的姿态站在两人面前。  
“啊……又一个不惜命的家伙。”衣着华丽的男人先行自顾发出一连串的阴森长笑，“不过，世道总是不缺贪心的人。”  
“你知道我为什么而来？”能正常对话的鬼魂还是难得，就算有些神神叨叨的成分，游戏顿了顿，决定先顺着对方说下去。  
“怎么，不是同僚吗？三脚猫的骗子不可能来把我叫出来吧。”灵魂打量着面前小自己两个头的年轻人，特别是对他脖颈上的奇特装饰尤为瞩目，然后又突然闪现在他们身侧，“真可惜，这个样子再也感觉不到活人的气息了……”  
被另一个世界的生物这样飘忽不定的审视还是很不舒服，不过游戏悄悄用手挡了一下身边的伙伴，继续尝试对话道，“enh，既然如此就帮帮忙吧？”  
“你要从我这知道什么？”半透明的男人抱起肩膀，不太清晰的眉眼上显出不屑的神态，如果那身服饰具有实体一定会因为他的动作在身上互相撞的叮当作响，“难道你都不配得到领主的接见吗。”  
“先生，你怕是不知道自你死后已经过去多久了。”这次回答的是一直在旁边观察的亚图姆，当然那双微微眯起的瞳孔来看并不是什么好气的态度，不过对方并没有在意，只是呵呵呵地阴笑。  
“啊，如果你死后也是，永远只能呆在一个地方，又什么都不能做——你也不会注意到时间的流逝的。”  
“！你不能离开这里吗。”  
“这里有很强的力量，也许灵魂会因此被捕捉，也许有别的原因但是……”鬼魂背着的身倏忽消失，又突然闪现在陵墓的另一侧，慢慢地拂过他并不能接触到的墙壁，“像你说的，我无法离开这里，这里很多我的同类都是。”  
“即便是这样，没有尽头的被禁锢于此……有些失去神志的家伙还是拼命地跑了出去，却再也没有回来。外面的魔法气息如同一团漩涡，稍不留意也许就会被其吸引……长此以往，我只好拼命保持清醒。”  
“而且，我感觉它越来越强，”感伤够了后，鬼魂再度在两人面前闪现，语气也变得严肃，“告诉我，现在的领主是谁，还……还是人类吗？”  
这问题让亚图姆抬了抬眉头，毫无疑问这里是属于人类城市中人类亡者的陵墓，但是这人却无不肃穆的这样提问。在吸血鬼自己漫长的记忆中，自从人类掌控了这片大陆后，还未听过将自己已得的领土还给其他非人族——一这个地方果然古怪得很。  
“我不明白你的意思，”游戏倒是没有身边伙伴那么多的顾虑，很快便回答道，“我见的现任领主，是个白发的男人，毫无疑问是个人类，除了做为领主来说年轻的让人意外。”  
虽然是真假参半的话，但在游戏相当平静的注视着鬼魂说出这些后，男人半透明又模糊不清的脸上突然变得扭曲，周围莹绿的烛火极不稳定的晃动起来，越过鬼魂逐渐狰狞的躯体，也越过站在圈外也依然做好准备的两人。男人的眼睛逐渐放大、深凹，原先不曾有过的浓稠如丝状的雾气也逐渐从鬼魂胸口中溢出。游戏紧锁了眉，伸手示意亚图姆同自已往后退。  
[他动摇了。]  
“是他吗……是那个卑贱种族留下的孩子！错不了，一定是他！为什么……领主不在了吗？这座城已经没有人了吗！！他怎么可能——是他，是他做的！诅咒我们永远不能离开这里！！”  
原本男人灵魂的外表开始变化，越来越多的浓稠雾气开始向他聚集，甚至连那些飘忽不定的烛火，也比不过那双深陷眼窝中的幽绿萤光更为刺目，再者是那双逐渐干枯、扭曲的手掌。一瞬之间，这个灵魂就几乎失去了所有人类的样子，咆哮的口中已然吐不出什么理智的字眼。  
游戏注视着化身恶灵的男人向自己凶猛扑来，却并没有什么动作，那只即将直戳镜片的干枯手指仅仅在距离短短分毫时骤然停顿，噼啪的细小电流从看不见的屏障中将灵体仅仅攫住，任凭其如何吼叫、撼动墓室也无济于事。安然处在魔法阵保护之外的魔女冷静地看着眼前刚刚凶神恶煞的恶灵如今已经完全被魔法禁锢，然后被周身侵蚀的嘶嘶作响的电流下越来越小，最终化成一坨灰烬沉淀在法阵中心。  
烛火晃动了几分，又变回了昏黄模样。  
“这不还是没问出什么……”暂时没了什么威胁后，亚图姆斜靠在墓室一侧，地下的气息比上面更让他觉得舒畅，不由放松了些。另一旁，游戏走到那片灰尘前俯身蹲下，沉淀的目光若有所思的透过镜片，然后伸出了手。  
“唔……啊！！！！”  
“游戏？！”  
突然听到惨叫的亚图姆急忙赶身过来，只见刚刚才站在那里的魔女已经痛苦的蹲下蜷缩一团，两只手瑟缩着紧捂右眼的部分，无暇顾及的单片镜片啪嗒的掉在砖石地面，“AIBO！怎么了！”，不知道发生什么变故的吸血鬼赶忙也蹲下来查看，但是却被他的伙伴慢慢推开。  
“眼……眼镜……”  
“在这。”  
没注意对方是怎样的焦急担心，游戏颤抖着将递来的镜片缓缓装上，这时亚图姆才注意到伙伴的右眼似乎是擦进去什么东西，整只眼睛几乎被猩红的血管所充斥，费力喘息着向前方看去，但是吸血鬼敏锐的察觉到他并没有看向任何事物。  
“！你在做什么？”  
“我在看……”似乎连支撑身体的力气都没有，游戏只能这么半跪于地面，垂头喘息间断断续续回答道，“就算是……死灵的灰尘……也，也可以隐约看到……那是……城堡……还有……？”  
“够了！”亚图姆一把拉过游戏遮挡的手，“快停下，随便窥探另一个世界对人类来说太危险了！”  
虽然游戏紧瞪着双眼摇头，但是隐约的血珠还是渐渐从下眼眶中渗出，见无法改变他决心，心急不已的亚图姆竟直接伸手要去摘那只单片镜片时，却被对方反握住了。  
“亚……亚图姆……”尽管还是极度难过的样子，游戏终于闭上眼，在留着血泪下摆出一点笑容，“没事，我已经……停止了。”  
“还有……你看这。”游戏指着刚刚被自己搓捻了一小股灰烬的地方，那些白色的粉尘依然好好的沉淀在原地，并未随着墓穴里徐徐的阴风有所散开，“无法离开……这里的力量，把灵魂禁锢到这种地步，也许本身也有着极大的……感情，聚集在这里。”  
这里弥漫的不甘与绝望，远不止这所墓室里飘荡的亡魂数量所能凝聚的。强烈的感情，即便是普通人也能在毫不知情下给予强大的诅咒，当然，也能引发奇迹，不过比起前者就少见得太多了。  
虽然早已知道这背后的危险和意外都无法预料，在清理掉眼中那些令人不舒服的物质后游戏还是倚身在自家搭档怀里虚脱了好一会，这种纯粹而粗暴的切入另一个世界除了有力量的巨大消耗，所见的东西一时半会也难以消化。不过时间容不得他们过多歇憩，在确定这里得不出更多信息后，在亚图姆的坚持下，就这么抱着他的魔女走了出来。  
“亚图姆，你知道刚才那个是什么人吗。”大概是整座城都在沉睡，也不担心被谁看到，游戏也就少了很多拘谨，坦然的靠着搭档的肩膀开始继续聊起刚才的发现。  
“是什么显贵吗，我对人类那套体系不是很清楚。”  
“不，他是……炼金术士，”游戏一边说一边很自然的勾动手指划出一道火光，“掌控元素力量是魔女与生俱来的能力，当然的，人类也想操控这些，钻研这种方法、并能成功运用的，就是他们了。”  
“只不过，在他们认知里掌握魔法的魔女都是女性，所以在看到我能召唤他时，自然就认为我也是他们一份子了吧。”  
“既然人类也想要魔法，就没有和你们合作的想法？”  
这句提问让窝在他怀里的小魔女笑了笑，“曾经魔女也是受人尊敬，随意游走于各个国家，然而魔女漫长生命的代价是无法生育……根据记载，普通人诞下具有魔力的后代是‘天赐’，也就是不确定的。各方权利都想掌控魔法的力量，而魔女极长的生命里又能熬过几个世代交替，最后……最为认可的结论是与其将魔女留给别人，不如自己毁掉或者囚禁起来。”  
“倒是人类的做法。”黑猫撇了撇嘴，不置可否。  
“所以在大批的清洗后，剩下的魔女组成集会以中立身份躲了起来，立下严苛的规矩和圈起相当的法阵与人类世界隔开。自此以后，近五十年没有新的魔女诞生，我们的人数也一直在数百人左右。”  
“算好事吗？”  
“不知道……如你所见，炼金术士早已发展到了无法预料的地步，如果有什么具有魔力的孩子被他们先行发现，培养，也是说不定的事……”在又穿过两条街道后，游戏示意他停下来，“亚图姆，我好像没在这里见过什么城堡。”  
“我们来过很多次了。”黑猫叹了口气，不过完全不是因为抱着这只小个子魔女的缘故，“我们以前甚至没在这里见过什么炼金术士，也许那人记忆里的是别处？”  
“不……不，我记得这里，在那个人的记忆里……”感觉体力恢复很多了后，游戏轻巧地落下地，右眼的目光透过镜片开始回忆亡魂支离破碎的记忆，“这里向上……是另一个高处，另一个，山头。”  
“那什么都没有。”亚图姆只看到一片低矮的房屋，然后摸过墙沿的魔女传来一声叹息。  
“也许该用我们的方法。”  
游戏退了两步，快速的将手臂向上划过，大声呼喝出召唤的咒语，［为我指引道路吧，不甘于此的亡者们！］，随着仿若回声的低声吟咏中，越来越多的隐约鬼魂在镜片后的目光中纷纷现身，不约而同的面对着一个方向。“那里，亚图姆！”  
但是当黑猫走过去，所面对的仍然只是一堵墙和低矮的房屋，他自然是全权相信着自家伙伴，但是没有外力借助的吸血鬼只能感觉到那些亡者的存在而不能像游戏那般看到清楚的指引。  
在他转过来准备继续求助时，游戏已经自己走了过来，那双紫色的瞳孔凝视着这片虚假，然后伸手解开了脖颈的挂饰举在身前。小小的锥形饰品上的眼睛雕刻处骤然迸射出一股光芒，笔直的冲进眼前的幻境迷雾并冲散了它，视野中旧房屋幻化为逐渐破碎的星光，取而代之出现的是宽阔而积满堆雪的道路，延伸到高山尽头的的城堡，几乎深入云层那般高峻的耸立着。  
“这里的居民平常就生活在这样的幻境下吗？”  
“唔…大概吧，因为这里都是普通人啊。”魔女把颈饰重新戴好，望向山头的高处，应该被夕阳暖色所笼罩的高处却只有更为晦暗的乌云，游戏口中呼出一片更为浓重的白气，“城之内魔力在恢复……我感觉到了。”  
“快要黄昏了，枷锁的力量应该开始削弱了才是。”  
“……我们快点吧，我有……很不好的预感。”  
“为什么？魔力恢复后更容易找到城之内吧。”  
“话是这么说……”踏入更高的山路时，更为猛烈的寒风裹挟着雪花簌簌扑打在魔女过长的斗篷上，每一步的迈进都更为艰难，“但是这里的力量也越来越强，我总觉得……非要在什么发生之前找到他不可！”

不久之前。  
城之内很难说发现自己的魔力正在恢复是一种什么心情，他已经能感受到外面的异变，但是仍然对脱离当下困境少有头绪。这间没有窗户的房间虽然看起来和一般的居室没有差别，然而担当出口的一对沉重木门却没有把手，推当然是无济于事的，精美的雕刻纹路严丝合缝，即便在没有感知之前他也知道这是个魔法造就的牢笼。  
不过让他坐以待毙是不可能的，尤其在发现指尖已经能擦出些许噼啪作响的的火花后。尽管在这个只有烛光的房间里不知道时间，但也隐约察觉到了某个时刻的来临，也包括了对自己枷锁力量趋近消失的现象。他不知道那个囚禁自己的人有什么计划，唯有一定要阻止是确定的。  
［他说过要海马的心，或许还有别的，而且……黑龙？是自己记忆里那个…吗……但是，他倒底是什么？还有那个被附身的魔女，感觉力量不弱，为什么会被这样胁迫……］  
金发少年一边这么毫无头绪的想着，一边试图在魔力逐渐恢复下再一次探索这间居室——虽然从里面找钥匙是个很蠢的想法，但是谁知道那个白毛不会狂妄至此呢。独立的桌椅看起来不会有什么问题，上面是一个银制的烛台，他把烛台拿在手里举过那些阴暗的角落并逐一摸索过去，这并不是个让人愉快的活计，尤其在三四次被漫起的灰尘呛到而惹得心烦意乱后——不过他还是忍住了。  
最后一次探入立柜后的指尖传来诧异的感觉，是让他熟悉的、触到某种屏障的微弱刺激。魔女先生凝注了现下全部的力量再次触碰过去，果不其然的收到了更大的抵抗作为回应，这让他的心下几乎狂喜的跃动。干脆一发力推开了整面立柜，后面没有什么积灰，整面石灰堆砌的墙壁光滑而冰冷，看不到任何缝隙或者咒印。但是城之内确信自己找到了想要的东西，忍着接触的刺痛大概摸清了这个被幻术加屏障所保护的位置，不论这是什么，他坚信这就是自己所寻的出路。  
接下来就简单，破解它。城之内打量了下身边足以充当工具的事物，最后将蜡炬小心地竖在地面一边，高高举起那个银制烛台砸了过去。这十足的力道换来一声巨大的碰撞声，也带来了十足的反馈，甚至震的他的掌心微微发麻，这时少年才意识到有所发现的兴奋过后，实际的自己早已因为少有进食而颇感体虚。再者，这一击毫无用处，银器对大多魔法生物确实有着不错的效果，但是论对付魔法本身就另当别论。  
［居然会去想只靠蛮力破解……看来是有点昏了头了。］少年坐在原地愣了片刻，然后用床单尽力擦干净手掌，拿起烛台尖锐的一头，咬了咬牙划了下去。普通人类的躯体随即因为疼痛而瑟缩起来，但是他是先咬紧了牙，没让这点呻吟泄露出去，让那只手继续握紧尖锥，任凭血液流满整个顶端。当他做完这一切，城之内非常想闭眼靠在柜子上歇会，但是淌血的手不允许浪费更多的时间，于是他再次踉跄起身，拿起烛台，用沾满自己血的一头对准那片屏障，低声吟诵出咒语。  
［……］  
他不确定自己恢复了多少魔力，也不知道手中银器接触的地方在微微颤抖是因为疼痛还是魔法的共振，城之内期望以血为媒可以让自己现在这点可怜的魔力实现利用最大化。起初尖锥只是在一团坚硬的空气上颤动，但当上面的的血液淌落下来，渐渐染画出被幻象所遮蔽的符文的轮廓时，他举起烛台，再度大声重复了咒语并狠力将尖头扎向封印的符号。这一次两者相交的地方激起了非比寻常的耀目电光，而他也听到了令人激动的、屏障破碎的声音，耀目的光晕在被侵入的地方噼啪作响，似乎裂开一个缝隙。  
还差一点，他坚信如此，但是烛台已经没用了，刚才的短暂交锋中，这个没有任何魔法依附的小东西已经在刚才冲击下融化的七扭八歪，并且烫手得吓人——在他颤抖松开手将这坨失去形状的东西扔掉时才发现掌心狰狞的紫红灼伤。［哈…是因为魔力恢复的原因吗，居然也没有那么疼了……］魔女慢慢地张开手掌，又渐渐攥紧，在逐渐晕眩的视野中，血液依然从指缝中粘稠的滴落，没有再去划开另一只手的力气与时间，他深吸了一口气，［好吧，那就这样吧。］  
不可见的屏障所承受的最后一击是切实的一记拳击，不过不是蛮力起到了作用，而是以血液依附在上面的咒语。在屏障破碎的刹那，噼啪的火光顺着血痕如同针扎般刺痛每处皮肤，但是他做到了，冲过了阻碍触碰到了隐藏在其后的钥匙：一块充盈着诡谲色彩的水晶。在奋力将水晶抓住又拿出原位后，卸任了使命后的魔法道具顿时失去了原有的光彩，而此时魔女也支撑不住，水晶也顺势掉在了他半跪的腿旁。  
“该死……止血……”他一边咒骂着一边尽力试图在手中画一个咒语，然而虚弱而颤栗的指尖根本不听他的使唤，不成型的符号在空中闪烁几下遍如星光般破碎，告知他这是当下自己难以做到的。半阖了眼喘息片刻后，城之内歪歪斜斜的撑起身体，稍微大幅度的动作都可能带来无法控制的眩晕，就这么慢慢地挪到了门口，用肩膀一侧推开了已经失去束缚的木门并差点摔了出去，他甚至想闭上眼睛——  
但是门外和里面一样昏暗，石筑的坚实墙壁上挂着几座散发着微弱火光的烛台，但是对于这条没有窗户的漫长的走廊来说，还远远照不出它的尽头。少年看向两边，除了身处地下的阴冷，没有任何可以判断的感觉，诡异的气息充斥着视线所及和不能及的各处。他又看回了身后自己走出来的地方，原本在里面显得厚重的木门已经不在，取而代之的是一扇普通的单扇门，不过相比已经没什么好惊讶的了，［毕竟……眼前的走廊是不是真的也……谁知道呢。］  
在他犹豫左右的空档，走廊的一侧却仿若凭空出现的传来沉重而规律的步伐，惊慌但又强迫冷静的头脑随即断定这并非人类，［大概是什么…使魔守卫之类的］。咬了咬牙，少年拖着已经几乎整只麻痹的右臂，跌跌撞撞地往声音相反的方向前进。  
虽然身后的声音一直过分规律地缓慢逼近，却总是给他越发紧追的感觉，可是哪有什么空余去思考自己步履是否慌张、喘息是否急促，是否这样就引起了太多的注意。他只能跑，或者说挪动依靠这副不知何时就会昏厥的身体，在他几乎以为所处空间是个没有尽头的幻境之时，排列在墙壁一侧的一扇木门却突然在他视野中徐徐打开，带着尘封已久般的刺耳声响，无疑是一个赤裸的邀请。  
他停了下来，仅仅对着门缝后毫无可见的漆黑短暂的瞩目一下，然后就马上意识到自己再没有选择的余地：他一手拉开门扉，再回身用尽力气将这出口用后背抵住。这一系列的巨大声响根本不指望能被忽略，然而轰鸣的心跳湮没了大脑的所有思考，甚至没意识到身后原本分明的步伐声竟然没有真正追上他就这么消失了。

已经麻痹的手臂似乎仍是抬不起来，放松后的脱力也使得少年倚着已经闭合的木门向下滑了几分，又低下头，胸口的起伏也渐加微弱，仿佛已经是昏厥的状态。即使在屋内各个挂灯接二连三的突兀亮起，有什么人缓缓的走了过来。那人走到他的身前，规律的步伐逐渐趋近，然而来者在足以安全的距离停顿了一会，并没有继续前进，反而轻轻的流出一声叹息。  
“你差点死了，”那轻柔又富有磁性的声音很好辨认出来是之前那位“被控制的”领主，“巴库拉……他说过，在他的游戏里，越是逃，越会痛苦。”  
自知这点伪装也不会得到对方同情的机会后，城之内压抑着伤口挪动的痛觉慢慢站起身来，看着对方一脸毫无意外的平静面孔，撇开眼吐了口气，“所以我可以理解为从刚才的幻境里为我开了这个门的人……也就是你救了我是吧。”  
对方好看的面容上没有肯定或者否定的意思，只是习惯性的稍稍低着头，“如果可以，我不想伤害无辜的人，但是我不能违抗他，所以…要我放你走是做不到的，而且没有人能从这里出去……抱歉。”  
这种低眉顺眼的模样很容易给人眼前的他也是受害者的错觉，一时间城之内竟然也不好说些什么，虽然毫无疑问是这位同僚救了自己，可是对方跟那个“巴库拉”是一伙也是确凿不移。想问的很多，不过对面白发的年轻人先行打破了沉默，“你……叫城之内是吧。跟我来，虽然不能放你走，不过帮你处理一下应该是可以的。”  
见城之内扶着手臂仍是一脸狐疑的样子，白发少年也不做多解释，径自背对着向前走去，随着他每走出几步，脚下地毯旁边矗立的高脚烛台也一一燃起。魔女这才意识到这间房子和自己逃出来那间相同，也是分别于刚刚走廊的另一个空间的存在，中间是一台铺盖华丽桌垫的大型餐桌，但在餐桌的前端只摆着一壶茶和相应的茶具茶点，而年轻的城主自顾走向最前端的椅子，自然而然的坐在了象征主人的位置上。  
还是没得选择，毕竟刚才就算对方毫无防备的靠近自己，恢复的这点魔力大概也造不成什么威胁，这么想着，城之内摇了摇脑袋，慢慢的跟了过去，而且还被示意坐在靠近的位置上。那张有些期待的表情几乎让人拒绝不了，再加上食物氤氲的香气确实对现在的他十分有吸引力，就还是这么坐下了。  
“巴库拉白天之前都不会回来，”大概见他还是警惕，对方突然提了这么一句，“不过，你的伤还是快一点处理比较好。”  
“……”看着对方小心翼翼的扶起自己手臂，能感到魔力输入所带来痛苦的减轻，仿佛没有什么值得怀疑的地方，城之内歪着头想了想，突然发起了一个问题，“不能放我的话，可以告诉我你到底是谁吗，我想知道的不是一个领主的头衔。”  
这突然的举动提问果然让正在治疗的魔女愣了一下，告知真名对于魔女是相当危险的，所以城之内并没期望获得像样的答复，不过对方并没有停下手中的活计，沉默了片刻，直到那个狰狞的伤势有了好转的势头，才缓缓接下了这个话题。  
“貘良，”他轻轻的说，“你们查了那么久，应该听过这个姓氏。”  
“！”这话一出，倒是让本来在吃茶点掩饰尴尬的城之内差点噎到，“我记得，以前这里的城主也是叫——”  
“是的，我是他的儿子。”  
“但是——”  
城之内还想问些什么，然而自称为貘良的魔女停下了手中输出的魔力，未被完全消却的痛苦顿时又刺了回来。“抱歉，”貘良似乎相当习惯顺口道歉，然而脸上时刻挂满的忧郁又不能认为这毫无诚意，“现在只能做到这样了。”  
对方有多少顾虑自己也并不清楚，如果他的魔力恢复，这点伤口假以时日也完全可以自行处理，但是……城之内看着对方不紧不慢地倒了一杯热茶，连同托盘递到自己面前，自然得如同在招待客人，然后也给他自己倒了一杯，再抬起头四目相对。在以为会有什么紧张的对峙时，白发少年突然露出了一点宽慰甚至羞赧的浅笑，又很快紧张兮兮的捧起茶杯，盯着茶水波澜的影像整理话语，都没去看看城之内愣在原地不知所措的样子。  
“啊……对不起，我只是…好久……没有这么跟人说话了。”  
诶。  
怎么回事，这……  
这完全就像个有点害羞的普通男孩啊！  
要不是知道对方是个深藏不露的魔女，而且还跟那个有点疯狂的未知生物纠缠不清，城之内几乎就要陷入这只是一场平常的新朋友对谈的错觉。那点原先的警戒心突然就无法提起来了，如果有一点可能，他倒是想去相信这个男生是无辜的，于是不禁说，“你……跟他是不一样的人吧。”  
“诶？”  
“你为什么要听从那个家伙呢？难道有你这样的力量，也不能阻止他吗？！”  
对于金发少年略显激动的质疑，貘良的表情却只是平静甚至有些呆愣，依然是略略垂着眸子那么面向着对方，看得少年都有种仿佛说了什么错话的理亏感，然而在一片虚晃不定的烛火间，无论如何也看不清那双深色瞳孔的态度。这份不寻常的诡谲气氛停顿了数秒之后，貘良终于撇开了目光，摸着温润光滑的茶杯边缘，发出了一声不易察觉的叹息。  
“你……城之内，你觉得，有能力，就一定要背负责任吗。”  
“！并不是——”  
“你还记得家人的样子吗？”  
这突如其来的莫名反问倒是把城之内问住了，怔在座位上一时陷入了困惑，虽然他算是最年轻的魔女之列，然而也有将近百岁的年龄。是学习魔法的漫长年月冲刷了相较太过短暂的身为普通人的记忆吗，猛然回想，那些名为“家人”的音容面貌早已经斑驳不堪，模糊浮现的，只有某个小镇上一名卖酒少女的温婉笑容——然而这也让他一瞬间惊醒过来。  
“……怎么可能。”  
“啊啊，这倒是。”貘良也露出一个苍白的笑，并不在乎他蓦然严肃的措辞，相当自然的示意茶会凉了后，就端起自己那杯缓缓抿了一口，又不留声响的放置在托盘中央，“可是我，无论过去多少年，也忘不了那些面孔。”  
“我可以背负一切……但是并不需要我背负一切，已经没有什么需要我了…是这样吧？”  
说出最后一句近乎呢喃的低语时，那张好看的脸却转过来对着少年微笑，然而让所见者惊慌的是，那双笑得弯起来的眼睛下却不紧不慢地淌下一颗泪水，突兀的存在仿若是凭空出现，然而那细细长长的泪痕却就着冰冷的光焰泛出一点点微弱的亮色。在城之内想赶快说出点什么之前，貘良似乎也意识到了他错愕的缘由，然后便伸手熟练地抹去了那一点痕迹，面容自始至终都是看不到波动的低沉，这才让人发觉到之前的笑容也是那样低沉着。  
“我啊，并不清楚巴库拉真正要做什么，要把这个世界改变成什么样子。他也…从没跟我说过。”  
“但是，以巴库拉的个性，我想那个过程应该会很残忍……会死很多人吧。”  
“！为什么你能这么平静的说这种话？”  
“因为我也会死。”  
“？！”  
在看到城之内由愤怒转变为不知所措的愕然后，貘良依然不在意般地继续说着。  
“巴库拉……他说过不会带我去他的‘新世界’，我想，那就是‘最后会让我死’的意思吧。”  
“那你——那你为什么不反抗他？难道你……”其实是想去死吗。这话最终还是憋在少年禁抿的唇角下没有说出，从刚才的对话和模样，多少也能猜出这位看似年轻的魔女经历过什么不堪过往。不得不避世的魔女中总是有这样的，或放荡不羁，或阴郁消极，比较正常的人甚至算少数了。  
“在知道自己拥有魔力，又学会那些魔法后……你去做了什么吗？”貘良目不转睛地看着他，轻声说出几乎所有魔女都要面对的难堪事实，“实际上，我们能做的还是很有限，是不是？任何势力都忌惮和觊觎魔女的力量，然而人类争夺的漩涡中，魔女也不过是在反复的利用与被利用后脆弱的消耗品……所以集会的最终决定要求魔女们永远中立并隐匿起来，然后…不再发掘培养新的魔女，并严格监视各方的一举一动——禁止私下接触政治，禁止无意义的内斗消耗……”  
“再后来，人类发现依靠炼金术的拙劣模仿，依然无法匹敌与生俱来的纯粹力量，他们想要得到，不计任何代价的试图去‘创造’……又会怎样呢。”  
“……”  
“我并不怨恨这个世界，城之内。”似乎觉得有必要安抚一下还没消化过来、张着口不知说些什么的呆滞少年，偏着头的貘良依然是那副微微笑着的模样，不过半埋在阴影中的面容已经怎么都不觉得有几多温柔了，“我只是，更想看看巴库拉能创造出什么未来而已。”  
“……那真的是你希望的吗。”  
“诶？”  
“我……不会认同的。”  
那张脸突然坚定的紧绷起来，尽管还有着迷惑，但琥珀的双瞳已经将对面漂亮却了无生气的模样映在其中，清晰无比。  
“也许你有什么不得已的原因，但是，既然知道那不是什么好的未来，我绝对不会让它牵连到我的朋友。”  
“我不认为你…还有你的朋友能反抗巴库拉的。”  
“那我也会战到最后一刻。”金发少年毫不犹豫的自信模样落在巴库拉稍稍缩小的瞳孔中，“而且，嗯，对于明明能好好活着却故意想不开的家伙，我也是实在看不下去啊。”  
这话其实是说的很没底气的，毕竟人家的疏离从始至终都恰到好处的鲜明，城之内摸了摸鼻头，感觉对面还要说些什么，也准备好了要硬着头皮回答。但是那双眼睛眨了眨，最后还是抿起嘴垂了下去。  
“啊……能做你的朋友，应该很幸运吧。”

延伸到山顶尽头的人造石路因为风雪的堆积看起来更加陡峭险峻，不过对于吸血鬼来说仍然不算什么，就算怀中抱了一只小个头的魔女，依然如同低飞那般一一掠过数个安静的岗哨，并未用多久就带着两人来到了普通人骑马都要几个钟头才能到达的目的地——那座被隐藏起来的城堡面前。  
正门处高大的门扉严丝密合，不过这也是当然的，不管这里的主人有没有为他们做好“准备”，两人也不打算直接从正门闯入。［没有设防才是最危险的］。尽管城墙上并没有驻留的士兵，游戏还是尽量躲在了看不到的阴影中，他在等待着自己的搭档，这用不了很久。在他还没想到之前，一缕黑烟快速的从城堡一侧飘回，然后又在他面前幻化为那个熟悉的人类形态。  
“三楼和二楼都有对外的小阳台，一侧的塔楼顶端也有个看起来可以进入的门，但我不确定可以连接主屋。”亚图姆快速的将自己的所见一一报出，最后还是难免的露出了一个稍嫌厌恶的表情，“这座城的气息应该都是从这里吧……靠近果然还是有点不舒服。”  
“没事的，只是有一点，不会妨碍到我。”见到恋人不免担心的样子，亚图姆又赶忙宽慰道，“虽然有点不舒服，不过也没有被针对的感觉，不如说这里本来应该滞留些阴暗的生物才对……”  
“你是说，这里有更加强大的邪恶力量，反而逼迫得其他东西无法进入？”  
“嗯……邪恶力量……这种称呼还是挺好笑的。”  
虽然是故作轻松的打趣，不过对于自家魔女的担忧，身为“邪恶力量”一员的吸血鬼还是表示了不置可否。因为时间紧迫，愈大的风雪使得从天色观察的时间更不明朗，两人略略商量便决定从二楼那个比较偏僻的小阳台作为突入点。吸血鬼抱着他从下面稳稳的跳上小阳台的栏杆又跳下来，而小魔女却在下来时却在雪与大理石地面的加持下险些滑倒，好在旁边亚图姆手疾眼快的一把扶住，甚至有点紧张。  
“没事吧！有什么异样吗？”  
“没……谢谢你。”  
游戏回握了那只紧抓着胳膊的手以示很好，随后目光又落回眼前这个镶嵌了彩色玻璃的落地窗上。里面甚至没有一点浅薄的雾气。天色将晚下，大多窗户都被遮蔽得严实，只有这里的厚重帘布仍然被规整的束在两侧，仿佛就是为了展示里面甬道的幽深，外面本就已经昏暗的光线下能透进屋内的更是寥寥，和耳畔凌冽的风声相比，里面平静得仿佛隔绝了另一个世界。  
魔女小心的触碰上栓锁的位置，感知片刻后便点了点头，一旁的吸血鬼随即化成一团黑雾轻而易举的潜入进去，咔哒一声便从里面将窗户打开好迎接他的搭档进入。  
里面的过道很是空旷，内部的装潢丝毫不逊于外观的宏大，魔女手中唤出一团足矣照明的火焰，突然明亮的视野中能够看到脚下柔软而价值不菲的毛毯，一旁的墙壁上则装点着精致的烛台，已经结块的珠泪显示过于清冷的宅邸也曾有过人类生活的痕迹。然而，对生人气息甚是敏感的吸血鬼马上就判断出，他们进来的附近也是没有人类活动的。  
［很难让人不去怀疑这是一个太过明显的邀请……］  
越是往前越是发觉城堡里面远比外面看起来的复杂，而搜索所有的房间又无疑是浪费时间，游戏试图去感知这里另一个属于好友的魔力之源，然而因为盘踞此地的强大魔力，再多试探反而让魔女自身对魔法敏锐的感官为之痛苦。  
“亚图姆，我觉得……”  
在准备走过一个拐角时，游戏刚要打破一下这里沉寂的气氛，但是不想刚往对方身上看过去时便被一把拽住，顺势就被拉到了恋人怀中。还没等他对这突然的举动而感到诧异或羞涩，随即听得自己刚刚前进方向传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，一切情绪顿时替换成了警惕。两人屏住呼吸，小心的注视着前方拐角逐渐靠近的身影——  
是一个男人。  
看起来只是个刚刚步入中年的普通男人，无论是身着的服饰还是略有粗鲁的外貌都不像是应该存在于此的人物，男人看起来慌慌张张又颇不耐烦，如同一个不速之客般不时地打量四周，但是和游戏他们不同，看看窗户又敲敲墙壁，更像是在找任何能出去的地方。  
［什么，居然会有醒着的人类？］然而透过镜片的瞳孔缩小了些，骤然发觉了令魔女也为之惊讶的事实。同时，一手揽着小魔女的吸血鬼也压紧了眉头——他一开始的判断并没有失误，意外的是这个突然出现的人。  
没有什么时间了。  
魔女手中的短杖顶端对着那个方向稍微倾斜，一道弧状的绿色光焰顿时拦住了男人的去路，而他本身也被这突如其来的超自然现象吓退了几步。正咒骂些什么时，在看到从面前拐角出现的二人后，男人的本是惊慌面容却一下镇定不少，甚至咬着牙暗暗啐了一口。  
［他不畏惧魔法……］  
“抱歉，我们在找人。”游戏将魔杖横在身前以维持拦截的那道火焰，也不用计较是否会被这里的主人所发现，眼前有着乱糟糟金色短发的男人所做出的反应远比他预想的有价值，就算是陷阱也值得一试。  
男人马上露出嫌恶的表情，带着一口低沉的嗓音听起来就毫无耐性，甚至于正面的回答都没有地直接吐气说道，“喂喂，魔女大人，我可是什么都不知道啊。”  
“我赶时间，既然你知道我是魔女，那——！”  
逼迫人是游戏很不擅长的事，但是下一刻让他更为不知所措的是，本来应该在自己所制造的魔法火焰前前进不得的“普通人”，竟然自如地穿过火焰并走到他面前，有些恶趣味的伸手反抓住了游戏下意识想要退缩的握着魔杖的手，又露出一脸对这惊慌十分满意的恶劣笑容，“哼哼哼…捧你一句就大意了吗，‘魔女大人’？还是说——哦！真危险……”  
在吸血鬼比刀剑更锋利的锐爪轻易将人类的手与手腕分开之前，男人手疾眼快的收了回去，再次对上那双已经泛起暗红色的赤瞳时嘀咕的话语显然少了很多嚣张气焰，“你们这些家伙怎么这种东西都能驱使的吗……”  
［自己的魔法被无效了吗……］“你到底是谁？！”  
“小鬼都喜欢问这种问题吗…我说了我只是个普通人啊，怎么了，难道看不出来吗。”  
“你确实是人类……”一边紧盯着，游戏的目光一边透过镜片而变得愈加深邃，那并不算是完整的人类身躯，“但是你一半都已经死了……至少一半都是灵体…但是你仍然能以完整的人类姿态活着。”所以，就算敏锐如吸血鬼，也没能完全察觉到这个“半活人”的存在。  
“啧，那种事老子才不想管。还是说你要把我就地正法？”  
“……不，我只是想找人。”平复了心情后，游戏重新做好对峙的严肃态度，“而且这种时候出现在这里的人，我不认为会什么都不知道。”  
“虽然不知道为什么，你似乎是对魔法免疫的体质。但是这副身躯…到底是个普通人。被我身边这位制服然后再审问的话，我觉得也用不了多长时间。”  
就算没有这番威胁，吸血鬼闪着寒光的长爪和紧盯的赤色双瞳也一直没有收回。男人露出了些许明显的退缩，但是那双眼睛微微眯起，也没有做出畏惧的姿态，反而再次扯起嘴角，一改之前紧张模样的抱起双臂接连冷笑起来。  
“是啊，那我觉得光凭你们在这里找那个叫城之内的小鬼，也用不了多长时间。”  
这句话突然的就这么说出了素未谋面的他们的目的，让游戏暗自一惊的同时更为紧张了些，甚至也顾不得这个人是怎么知道的，随即脱口而出，“你知道城之内在哪？！”  
“哼……他八成是自己跑了出来，现在说不定已经被‘那家伙’的陷阱折磨得半死了吧？”  
“什……那家伙？”  
“啊啊，就是这里的领主啊，一个比一个麻烦的魔女……我说啊，如果你能保证我能离开这里，我可以带你去找一个更了解那家伙的人噢。”  
“……我更需要确定城之内的安全。”  
“啧，那个领主还不会把他怎么样的，至少目前为止——哦，而且你应该也破解不了他的，呃，就是你们那些魔法，乱七八糟的东西。”男人一边抱怨一边故作恶心似地甩了甩手，看着游戏仍在盯着自己，又直接拍出让对方断了念头的一句，“要我带你们去找他也没用，虽然‘这个’（魔法免疫）还挺方便，不过我可没有照顾到你们的责任。”  
“喂，怎么样，反正你们迟早也会对上那个领主，多了解些也比较好吧？”  
就算这场“交易”看起来再怎么不靠谱，游戏也不得不承认这个男人说的很多都让他无法反驳，在庞大魔力源盘踞的这里，且不说如何感知好友所处方位，有何等未知危险似乎也是随时可能发生。  
但是……“抱歉，我没时间。”男孩眨了眨眼，虽然嗓音低沉轻柔，声音却已然放得冰冷下来，“不过如果只是想寻求庇佑的话，你可以跟着我们。”  
听闻此言的男人先是愣了一下，随即一边骂骂咧咧的表示自己才不需要魔女的什么狗屁庇佑，一边非常硬气地从两人身侧走了过去。尽管游戏让出了过路的身位，还是明显的感受到了对方擦身时的一下撞击。游戏拉住已经明显不满的亚图姆摇了摇头，意思随他去吧，自己还有更重要的事，并不值得。  
不过就在分别后才一小会，游戏他们甚至还没走出这个宽敞幽深的走廊，只听身后跑步声急促的靠近，再回头却看到刚刚气势还十足的男人此刻竟然不要命似的狼狈奔回，不过下一刻就揭露了原因——一声更为惊人的巨响在他身后重重砸了过来，似乎是什么巨型重物落地的冲击，好不容易跑回来的男人甚至险些步伐一歪，踉跄着到底是没有就这么摔在他们面前。  
“喂，小鬼！”跑回来的金发男人对着不为所动的两人有些气急的拼命叫嚷，“你想知道那个叫城之内的家伙在哪是吧！我可以带你去！快出手解决那个家伙！别发呆啊！！”  
虽然不知道是发生了什么，不过这确实趋近游戏他们想得到的结果。亚图姆向身边的伙伴快速点了点头，随即以惊人的速度和弹跳力冲向前，直面掠过男人后又一把抓住他后颈的衣领，像扔球那般轻松的甩向身后的自家魔女所在的安全位置。然后继续面对阴暗中并不清晰的未知身影一跃而起，一手纤长而锐利的爪刃毫无畏惧地对着就是一记有力的斜劈。  
巨大、且坚硬的物体，但是还敌不过吸血鬼的身体。在落回地面时，亚图姆确信分裂的不是血肉之躯的触感，因此仍然摆着架势。夜视的双瞳下，能看清所面对的敌人似乎是魔像一般的守卫，虽然身躯已然破碎，然而——  
“小心！”  
一道分明的电光劈啪作响地擦过吸血鬼灵巧躲开的身侧，然而脱口而出的是对身后人安危的惊呼。顺着亚图姆焦急的目光看去，刚才闪电攻击的地方已然撑起一圈泛着微微光晕的防护罩，而制造这个屏障的魔女镇定自若的将双手举在身前，法杖顶端象征维持魔力的宝石光影流转，并不像有受到伤害。  
“它是由魔力核心驱使的！”这般昏暗的光线中，游戏并没有搭档那样强大的夜视力，只能尽力听取着任何声音，并快速下了判断，“亚图姆！再破坏他一次！”  
多年的绝对信任让被呼唤的人没有分毫犹豫，冲向已经开始重组的魔像并再一次狠狠切裂了那约有两人之高的庞大身躯。耳朵抓取到这一点的游戏同时也凝神观察到处于黑暗中有一股奇异的流向，那正是为了这座身体再次复苏而使魔力不断重聚于交点的核心！“在你右肩的正方向！”  
在第二道反击的雷电发出前，吸血鬼顺着魔女的提示准确的打碎了核心那一片的全部区域，失去了能源调动的魔像骤然停止了全部行动，刹那便破碎、分解，像是饱受风霜洗礼的雕像一般，原地化成了一摊齑粉。  
确认没有了其他威胁后，亚图姆回到自家伙伴身边，随之一同将目光落回一旁想趁机溜走却无路可选的男人面前，“请履行你的承诺”游戏盯着男人缓缓说道，自然是不担心他能逃走的。男人约莫也是认清了自身的处境，别过脸暗自啐了一口，这才装模作样的起身拍了拍并不知道是否存在身上的尘土，就这么默认作了向导地转身向更深处走去，魔女同自家搭档对视了一眼，也心照不宣的跟了上去。  
“既然暂时要做同伴，不如互报下姓名如何？”  
“基斯。”只背对着的男人干脆的回答道，也不在乎身后两人是否能看到的那么挥了挥手，“我知道你”，那意思就是让他别再说了，不过男人又挑起另一个问题，“话说，你不是想多问问我的事吗，就这样？”  
“我很想，不过我不确定你可以一边跑一边自如回答我的问题。”  
“哈？”  
“我需要你快点带我过去，”说话的间隙，自称基斯的男人骤然感觉到有什么尖锐的东西从后抵住了后背，打断了他本是悠然前进的步伐，“既然守卫已经出现，我们已经没有隐匿行踪的必要，请你、快一点、带我过去。”  
“……真是难缠。”

如果有必要的话，游戏并不擅长也不想做逼迫他人的“凶恶形象”，但是对好友安危的担忧又无时无刻在驱使着自己，就这样一路处在这种心神不宁的愧疚与不安中，在停下脚步时他才发现被带到的地方并不是想象中的地下，而是处于更上一层、地处偏僻的一个房间前，对于前面不远处精美大气的旋转楼梯相比，似乎让拐角这扇不甚起眼的对称门扉隐藏的更为不易察觉。  
所以说，倒也不是不能藏人的地方，但是……  
“……你确定？”  
“哈……信不信…随你……”被怀疑的一方连看都懒得看去，基斯一手抵着门长吁了一口气，然后又站起身不耐烦地对着敲了一下，“请吧，魔女大人。”  
金属的门把手上并没有上锁的迹象，亚图姆先行将自家伙伴护在身后，自己伸手去触碰了那扇门，木质的纹理摸上去却和身为吸血鬼的他有着更为冰冷的温度，稍微用力就没什么阻碍的就推开了。不出意外的，屋内几乎没有光线，以那双暗红的双瞳扫视下，里面和这座城堡一样，到处是充满诡谲的空气，也没有任何人类的气息，看起来只是一间相当普通且空荡的起居室。这时托着手中足以维持照明的火光，游戏也从后面凑身进来审视了一遍这间并不算大的屋子，自然他也是没看到任何人的，然而却抿了唇，没有说话。  
“你这家伙！”感觉被骗的吸血鬼以极快的速度转身回来一把抓住了基斯胸前的衣领，力度之大让本是高出他一头多的男人都咕了一声，在黑暗中那双怒视的猩红双瞳也显得无比骇人，“你这次又在耍什么把戏？！”  
“咳……喂、喂！快叫你的仆从松手！老子…想让我回答就快松开！”  
“他不是我的仆从。”尽管露出了皱眉，但游戏还是走过来示意搭档先把他放下，看着呼吸突然得到解放而扶着墙面费力咳喘的模样，魔女还是保持冷眼的姿态，“你一开始说要带我来的就是这里吧。”  
“呵……呵呵……”尽管还是有点难受，基斯却露出一个古怪的笑容，“我说了会带你去，但是要怎么进去就只能看你了啊，毕竟——你看得到，是吧，魔 女 大 人。”  
“什么，这里有入口吗？”  
“……应该没有。”游戏否定了搭档的疑问，却也没有急着说下去，仍然看着基斯，显然那副笃定的狡猾笑容是意识到自己已经了解他所指为何，魔女看向房间的一处角落，透过镜片所映在那只紫罗兰眼眸中的，是常人所不能窥视的存在，“那个‘女孩’是谁。”  
“嘿嘿，看的真清楚啊。真不愧是‘亡灵的魔女’——吧。”  
“她是谁。”对于被认出来，游戏没有表现出半分动摇，只是加重语气又进一步的问了一遍。“她对我有什么用。”  
“是这个地盘的主人，那个混蛋的妹妹——只有她才知道怎么再回到那家伙藏身的地方，当然你那个朋友也被关在那里。”虽然同样看得到，但是基斯提早预料到什么似的对魔女两人摆了摆手，“别指望我跟她交涉，虽然她现在在这里，但是那个臭小鬼可是看到我就跑的。”  
“！这可和说好的不一样……！”  
“我只知道这个方法，不甘心的话就杀了我啊。哼…反正那家伙也不会这么轻易把我放走……”  
“算了，亚图姆。我们这一路也没有再造受过攻击，也许要我们到来这里也是主人的意思…”游戏轻轻拽了一下搭档，看着一脸勉强却仍要梗着脖子的男人，“虽然不知道你计划着什么，但是如果这是个圈套，我不会放过你。”  
“那可真是让人害怕……”  
就算基斯再怎么嘴硬，也不得不接受吸血鬼严密的紧盯，而游戏自己一人慢慢走到在角落蜷缩成一团的小小身影前，“你好”，他尽量轻声地打了招呼，然而灵魂并没有理会。当然的，它们很少会觉得有人类在主动向自己搭话，亡灵魔女也深知这一点。  
突然间，一股莹绿的幽光吸引了女孩灵魂的注意，察觉到的她顺着这股不寻常的光影看去，于是抬头便刚好对上了一双属于人类的眼眸，而那道若隐若现的微光正是从那人所持手杖的顶端宝石所散发出来。被活人看见似乎令她吓了一着，不过这点惊吓很快被魔女不易察觉的的小小施法给镇压下去，“你叫什么名字？”眼前没有比她大多少的男孩这样轻轻问道。  
“天音……”来自另一个世界的声音多少带了点悚然的空灵，但仍然能听出这怯怯的嗓音下并没有什么恶意，“你……看的到我吗？”  
游戏点了点头，“我想见见你哥哥。”  
提到她的哥哥，女孩虚浮的面容似乎变得痛苦起来，慢慢地垂了下去，“哥哥…你认识哥哥吗……他似乎看不到天音了……”  
“他看不见你？”这话让魔女微微皱了皱眉。  
“哥哥以前明明能看到的，但是……”自称天音的女孩痛苦的摇了摇头，仿佛陷入了什么不堪的回忆中，“那不是、那不是哥哥……一定是，那个……啊……”  
亡者也会流泪吗，身为亡灵魔女的他并没有见过，但是他们仍然也有感情，仍然会做出哭泣的动作，尽管那双不再反光的幽深瞳孔里再也不会闪落晶莹，无论多么悔恨、痛苦，只会加快被这些负面情感占据而变成没有思想的恶灵。但是眼前的景象让他只能将疑惑与谨慎小心掩藏，“那我去告诉他，让他来看你，好吗？”  
“……”  
灵魂蓦然的沉默下来，仿佛已经处于无法接收到外界视听的状态，任凭游戏再度轻声呼唤她的名字也不予回应。短暂的静默如同万年难熬，在游戏想用什么逼迫对方继续开口时，身后的门却突然被徐徐推开，出现在阴影后的白发男子平静的迎接屋内众人惊愕的目光，仿佛他的出现是什么再平常不过的事。  
那一刻游戏想了很多，像是这个人怎么会在这时突兀出现，又或者因为自己的冒失还是中了什么陷阱。但是对上那张和初见一般太过平静的姣好面容，他竟一时太过紧张而忘却了怎么质问，或者说，从什么开始问起。来者对着并不算大的屋内巡视一周，最后还是落在如临大敌般模样的游戏身上，之后，又微微垂首发出一声轻叹。  
“请不要打扰我的妹妹了，不请自来的客人。”这座城的城主，也是名为貘良了的魔女如此低声说道，话语间听不出任何感情的夹杂，“你的朋友在这，想见就随我来吧。”  
说完这些，这位突然出现的神秘人物也去同来时一般，毫无留恋的转身退了出去。这时最近的亚图姆才第一个反应过来，迅速前去推开那扇门扉，外面和之前一样昏暗，人影是自然没有了，只不过多了一个仍是处于开启状态的传送门，邀请的意味不言而喻。  
再注意时，那名女孩的灵魂也不知何时悄然消失，只留下三人面面相觑。于是理所当然的，马上基斯就被第一个怀疑是卧底，但是这次这个男人却一脸嫌弃的坚决否认，并大叫着“那个混蛋居然看都没看我一眼”这种愤恨的抱怨，不过他脸色也终于变得难看起来，半倚着墙面嘀嘀咕咕不知在自言自语些什么。  
亚图姆径直走到脸色同样堪忧的伙伴面前，他了解，所以只是扶过游戏的肩头，对视着那双眼睛轻轻说道，“我们走吧。”  
虽然面色忧郁，游戏还是很快点了点头，不过还是没忘了在墙角急躁又不知所措的男人，“你也可以通过吧”，基斯对上那双视线，发觉对方所指的并不是外面那个入口。魔女径直持起短杖同另一手在空中划开，施展出同样的法术，“Penh eayоr tymfe！”，随着指尖划出的电火光与宝石相撞，另一道传送门随之在基斯身后开启，边缘像是噼啪作闪的雷云，向中心凝聚出一片黑暗的漩涡，传出无法言喻的、空间碰撞而起的摩擦声。  
“这应该可以把你传送到城堡外。”他没有心力去控制这个传送门定位到更远更安全的位置，但是他想对于这个并不简单的神秘男人来说应该是足够了。在游戏和亚图姆转身离开房间时，也听到了身后传送门被穿过闭合的声音，看起来人家已经选择了方向，而他们也要选择了。  
尽管实际上，并没有更多选择。

北方的高山之巅，常年被风雪笼罩本是寻常，然而现在这般遮天蔽日的呼啸下仍是显得骇人了些，对于身处城堡顶端平台的他们来说应该尤甚，只不过掌管这里的并不是寻常人类。金发少年仿若雕像似的站在通透的魔法屏障内，半天也只是盯着更后面的山头或者更遥远的天际。他的视线同身体一般凝固，厚重的长袍落下宽大的连帽将头部安然覆盖其中，此刻，已经是没有任何光线能透入那张面容的时间了。  
身后突兀的传来开启传送门的声音，随后是鞋跟与砖石相撞的踱步声，来者慢慢地走近，见少年还是没有几多反应，便轻轻哼笑一下，抱着肩站在他身边一同“欣赏”这副漆黑之夜的暴雪。大片大片的白色雪晶在身边火笼的映照下一闪而过，“并没有真正的光”，身边的白发男子伸手穿过屏障，很快掌心指尖便挂满了白霜，而让它们消失的并不是体温的融化，一团突兀的黑色从那只漂亮的手掌间腾然升起，那些白色的晶体就这么逐渐消失其中，“像这个夜晚，无论来多少‘光’，只是被吞噬，被更多的黑暗吞噬而已。”  
金发少年仍然没有搭话，而来者也不见恼，自顾收回手甩了甩，其实上面什么也没有留下，“你朋友来接你了，不应该表现得高兴点吗。”  
“……不…………”  
“诶，别担心，”那名领主，现在分明是巴库拉的模样，面对高墙之上，像是准备迎接什么那般肆意张开双臂，对着漫无天际的黑夜与冰雪，凌冽的风声如同狂笑混在他的话语间，“在他们到来的时候，你就不会再有一点想要抗拒的想法。到那时，完全、顺着你的心，去做吧！”  
没错，时间到了。  
“这是…城堡楼顶吗……”就如同预料的那般分毫不差，不请自来的两位客人也从传送门到达这里，当然的，他们一眼就能看到心心念念的朋友，“城之内！”  
被呼唤姓名的少年在他们一出现时就已经转过身来，只不过仍然是陪在巴库拉身侧，毫无其他举动地看着发现自己的好友惊喜万分的样子，垂下的宽大帽檐将他半张脸遮的严实。但是即便如此，游戏仍然感到了不同寻常的差别，甚至莫名的心底泛凉，并不是因为这诡异的天气。“城…之内？”游戏试探的向前走去，同时也顾忌一侧虽然还什么都没做的白发男子，暗地里握紧了魔杖，“你还好吧？”  
“……为什么，要过来。”  
“这，这是当然的啊！”一阵异样的感觉油然而生，游戏不禁更加快步上前，明明并非很长的距离，却觉得两人仿若已经隔绝千里，为什么，为什么城之内还是不肯过来，甚至没有看向自己呢，“我们……是朋友不是吗！”  
“如果是朋友……”  
在游戏几乎要伸手碰触到少年的手时，那双琥珀瞳孔蓦然抬起对视过来，昏暗光线下的眼中映射出从未的冰冷与敌视，“为什么！要这样对我！！”随着怒吼一同破碎的，除了游戏那颗一直被不详预感笼罩的内心，还有包围此处的魔法屏障，那一瞬间，蜂拥而入的暴雪刹那将天台的几人袭来。纵使亚图姆极快的奔来将伙伴护住，对于无孔不入的风雪来说也是无济于事，好在游戏没有因此丢掉手杖，在嘴唇完全被冰雪所覆盖之前，魔女念出了撑起屏障的咒语，这才将他们再度与外面致命的风暴隔离开来。  
“城之内！”  
尽管被那样无礼的质问，但是游戏依然对心底这股异样的反常有所介怀，在稳定了身体后还是赶紧去寻找友人的方位，发现金发少年竟然仍是独身站立在那呼啸中，而应该是导致了这一切的白发领主却不见了身影。  
凛冽的风雪将兜帽吹翻，让那张脸完整的显露出来，昔日常常给人以温暖与活力的眉眼，此刻却仿若融入了周围般的阴暗冰冷。铁笼的篝火早已在暴露的瞬间熄灭，取而代之的光亮是从脚下石板上逐渐显现的复杂纹路，它们从少年身边逐渐向中心勾画，灼灼的红光很难让人不去怀疑实则是攒动的火焰，毕竟被红光笼罩的少年身上也未因为这暴雪有半分沾染。  
“城之内！你在做什么？！”  
罔顾好友急切的呼喊，金发少年只是一心凝望着群山尽头的天际，无数的雪晶从那里飞来，然而始终宛如深渊一般漆黑，再也不见一丝光亮。  
“去了解你们没有告诉我的事。”  
尽管风声狂啸，但是回答的声音却入耳的格外清晰，更为吸引游戏注意的却是现在呈现的这个魔法阵，“这……不可以城之内，别按他说的去做！你只是被控制了！”  
“所以呢，要我继续听你的，继续——被蒙在鼓里吗。”没见到有任何外物的引导，城之内伸手在面前一挥，魔法阵中心及其周围的积雪顿时飞散开来，使得法阵闪耀的光芒在这片暗夜里更为刺目，而他本人似乎也在这一挥中倾注了压抑的愤怒，游戏可以感受到屏障的一阵振动。但是，这仍没结束——因为飞雪的散开，反而让人看清了那双瞳孔，那双映着灼灼红光的琥珀，充斥的却是迷茫、痛苦与悲伤。  
“因为一直相信着朋友，一直要掩饰痛苦和疑虑，一直否定自己……只是为了这些除了我谁都知道的过去！”痛诉中的他仿若陷入了什么回忆似的，少年慢慢地摇着头，又缓缓垂下，心口位置的衣料几乎被抓得揪成一团，“'朋友从未离去'，我以为是你，其实是它…它一直在这里……我竟然，完全，就这么忘了。”  
“因为我不记得，所以也忘记了被给予的生命和力量。但即便是隐藏的，即便是我不能发觉并运用——这力量也让我无法召唤出比自身更弱小的存在，因为没有其他生物敢听从这股力量的召唤而来……我以为是自己的原因，就这样，等了百年……”  
“而现在……”话语并没有说完，只能看到法阵被勾画的越发清晰，映现的光芒越发强烈，直至从中心骤然迸射出一道直冲天际的光柱，不同的是，这一次魔女先生不再伸出去光柱之外，而是处在了中心，他在等待再一次的降临，“现在，再一次回应我！”  
［不……！］  
在光柱将要近一步扩大时，游戏不管不顾的挣脱开身边搭档的劝阻，只身冲进已然肆虐的暴雪中，在法阵边缘倾身高举短杖，用尽全身气力那般狠狠插入泛光的咒文当中，在魔力的碰撞下，法杖的顶端在接触的刹那迸射出更为刺目的噼啪电光，光柱略略晃动顿时减弱了几分光芒，然而另一边暗红的魔力依然从好友身上源源不断的流出，丝毫没有让步的迹象。毫无疑问的，游戏要破坏这场危险召唤的进行，同时，也声嘶力竭地向呼啸的风雪中呼喊。  
“他已经不会回来了！那只龙不会再回应他的呼唤了！”  
“放弃吧貘良！!”  
是的，如城之内所说，再无其他生物敢于听从这股召唤而来，不过，且不说召唤更强大的存在也意味着引来更不可控的危险，召唤的魔法本身就有着巨大的消耗。这里又没有其他的能量来源，唯一在消耗的只有施法者本身，当然的，游戏和亚图姆深信这不会有任何意义，“他已经离开了你所能掌控的空间！你什么也不会得到的，貘良！！”  
然后，也在尽力祈祷着好友能够恢复神智。  
与此同时，低沉的笑声不知从何处突兀传来。  
[那么，让我们看看谁是更了解的一方吧……]  
在视线不可触及的地方，那个身处暗中的存在悄无声息的解开了某个禁锢。刹那间，魔女似乎听到悚然的长啸从层峦的山谷间传来，不甚清晰却足矣让每根毛发直立，“城之内——”，顶着愈发猛烈的风雪他又拼命地向好友呼唤，然而换来的却是对方愈发强烈的抵抗，甚至只能眼看着赤红电光的再次袭来。幸而这次亚图姆及时打破了他们的联系，强行将自己伙伴拉回了一侧，同样的，他也感受到了这股快速逼近的、令他厌恶的熟悉气息。  
“该死……”  
本是阴沉的夜幕仿若突兀的出现一道闪电，疾速的逼近生生将暗夜划分开来，再细看这闪电正在逆着风雪而来，光芒如同来者本身发出，再多深沉的黑暗也抵不掉一席光辉的银白——那白龙终究是来了，在感应到的瞬间，从最近的山下，比寒风还要急促，比冰霜更为刺目，没有任何人能阻碍或者忽视得了他的降临。  
那双深渊中也闪闪发光的蓝宝石越过夜幕、山峦和风雪，清晰的将召唤阵中那个人映在其中，而那双眼中的对方也自他出现就一直看着自己。  
只是那张占据了全部视线的面孔，竟也会有看起来比什么都来得寒冷的时候。

【tbc.】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还在写，想不到叭（？）


	6. Chapter 6

找不到了。  
在那个庸才魔女再次失踪，吸血鬼一伙与自己愤而告别之后，海马只是刚刚离开那座诡异城池，毫无征兆，那一瞬间他顿时便失去了对城之内的任何感知，不仅是不知道那个家伙在哪里，甚至是对于契约一方是否活着这一点最基本的感觉也消失的无影无踪。而他们之间本来因为制约的关系被无形牵系着，就算一方被锁住了魔力，契约也不会就此消失。就像先前在塔内，两边都是被束缚的情况下，自己依然能够冲破枷锁去回应对方的呼唤，不管这其中有多少出于自愿，至少可以确定这联系是不会轻易断绝的。  
没有在对方昏迷的时候离开，海马自认也是源于这个因素。  
然而在对方隐没于白龙眼中那片被灰云笼罩之地后，这点无形的联系仿若突然一瞬间被生生切断，仅仅是在他离开城门的那一刻，这种被分割的感觉便来得生硬又强烈，然而却不陌生——上一次在海马发觉到时这种感觉还十分微弱，却仍然让他在深夜中警觉并发现了似乎正准备要出去的城之内。那次他们进行了第一次主动的对谈，也是第一次那个傻瓜一副认真模样的说想要了解他，理所当然的，被自己不屑的轻哼带过。  
之后，又有了第二次，就在不就之前，只不过却不再以自己的嗤笑与魔女的无措作为结束。虽然很不情愿，但无法否认，相较于上次的结尾，这次窘迫的一方似乎是反了过来。  
而且海马觉得自己可能并不希望这是最后一次，基于那个给予的“承诺”……  
不过，现在他又有了新的选择——在这点联系消失后，对自己最后的束缚也没有了，如同就是在印证着那个吸血鬼的话，只要在下个凌晨来临之前，约束失效的期间，他想去往哪里都可以。他可以飞往这块大陆的边缘，也可以前去时间与魔法都无法企及的地方，像是自己的故土，那里的海水终年持之以恒地拍打着岛边的悬崖，却从未令它腐蚀过一分一毫。龙族漫长的寿命可以等待数个时代的新兴交替，同样也可以等待施法者的忘却和死亡。  
就像他被莫名召唤出来之前那样：在此之前，只想沉睡下去的白龙从未想过要再次面对这个世界。  
因为找不到。  
找不到任何想要出来的理由。  
和自己藏匿沉睡的岁月相比，与那个庸才相处的时光显得如此短暂或不值一提，奇怪的是他没有记住任何那段独自隐居的日子里曾有看过什么、感受过什么，如果要问，那便是“什么也没有”。  
而现在，白龙伫立在北方的某个山头，刚好能看到那片乌云笼罩的那里，目光紧追着那片暗涌的深渊，如同一座雕像般一动不动。山头堆积的白雪被凛冽的寒风层层吹起，却沾染不了那副更为闪耀的银白身躯，天色在一分一秒的昏暗下去，飞雪也从地面的吹散变成来自头顶天空的呼啸，龙鳞覆盖下的略高体温并不会因为这骤冷的天气受到影响，但是却让海马感觉到了冷，凝视着那片分不清几多色彩的阴霾之地，只是这么看着，冰冷的厌恶与排斥感便油然而生，且越加浓重。  
之后，纵身飞起，目的却不是远离，而是猛然冲进了那片灰云之中。当然，那不是真的云雾，在进去接触的片刻便感觉到了，或者说无法忽视——他发自内心的排斥这阻挡，而这股屏障也给予同样猛烈的回复——白龙能感觉到相当的阻力从自己双翼和身体上的每一处流畅的线条中划过，他甚至能看到那些阻力化作真实可见的电光，在他冲开每一层阴霾的身体上噼啪作响的刺痛。但是，在以为终于即将越过这些阻碍来到地面时，他在这片灰云中冲了出来，看到的却是越过这座城池上空的另一片山头，以及更为猛烈的风雪直面呼啸而来。  
他是向下飞的，作为天空的主人，白龙不会弄错这种显而易见的方向感，然而不论他试图怎样回到那座迷雾，最终只会以平行的方式从领空的各个方向飞出，在此期间还要忍受这座屏障所造成的真实伤痛，虽然对于他来说的这点痛楚不值一提，但是其中包含的抵触与恶意却足以让内心升起无端烦躁的怒火。  
尽管……这也并不让他意外，在之前海马就发现了，离开这里之后，除了联结的失去，自己也再找不到回去的入口，甚至于先前和吸血鬼他们分开的地方，所有他视力可及的范围被浓雾尽数裹挟，已经没有了任何可以找到回去方向的痕迹。  
似乎所剩选择只指向了一个，目光越过这片不同寻常的暴雪，他能轻易地俯瞰到下山的路径始终清晰可见。它可以延伸到这片大陆的南端，那里有着终年温柔的阳光、一望无际的花海田园和流淌不尽的美酒，而这使当地人骄傲的一切都镶嵌在在他们的城堡顶端，在岁月中闪耀着属于那里的光芒，此刻也毫无征兆的浮现在白龙脑海。海马从未想过那些过眼景物能留存在自己心中，无论是天然的还是人为，他自觉从未注意到过。现在他身处断崖之巅，遮天蔽日的呼啸暴雪连炙热的龙息都能掩埋，而他的目光所及尽是令自己厌恶的灰色迷雾，没有天空、花草、或者任何有生命的东西，但是他心中所想的却是阳光。  
而他知道，那并不是同样照耀在陌生故土或者遥远大陆的阳光。  
他不想再等下去，毁灭的炽白光芒在他逐渐张开的口中迸发出来，在光束即将向着穿透云雾而去之时，另一道魔法气息突兀的从这座城池的边缘传来。一团闪着蓝色电光的椭圆从空中生生撕裂，顿时一个人类身影从中掉出。不过不知是否因为这传送门的定位开的生疏还是匆忙，出口离地面还有着不少高度，让这个人摔得很是狼狈，甚至在阴影降临在头上时还在一边骂骂咧咧一边慢吞吞的爬起。  
不过在注意到背后阴影的真身后，差点令男人当场跳起。  
“是你？！”在看清白龙后，男人下意识般脱口而出。但是海马微微压紧了眼睛，他对于眼前突然出现的这个人类并无印象，不过在他还没问些什么时，男人似乎意识到了白龙的疑惑那般，突然又匆匆收敛了惊愕的态度，忙着站起身子顺便摆了摆手嘟囔起来，“不不不……该死的…这些个龙怎么都长一个样……”  
但是白龙没打算给他溜走的机会，只见一道极快的黑影甩来，男人打算逃离的路面上顿时被长尾实打实的砸出一个坑陷，碎裂飞起到脸上的石块不得不让男人停住了脚步，或者说被恐吓的身体不由失去了行动力。“把你传送出来的是谁？”白龙的声音并不亚于周围风雪的温度，而且也并不走过去，而是就这么盯着那个微微发抖的背身，“我知道你是从那里来的，是谁开的传送门？！”  
“啧…你这只龙不会也是那小子的同伴吧……”男人尽力把呼吸调整的不那么急促，不过也没有再回头直面对方的勇气了，“我只知道他是名为‘亡灵’之称的魔女，是个男的…我……猜你大概知道吧。”  
“那个魔女说了什么。”  
“他要找他朋友，我给他带路。”男人艰难地滑动了下喉咙，摊开手耸了耸肩，大概是在做给身后的巨龙看，“不过后来他很急，就放我走了——我就知道这些。”  
“……他找的那个‘朋友’呢？”  
“我不知道，他们应…该…见面了吧，现在。”  
“你没见过他？”  
“我？我怎么…哈…我怎么知道……知道他要找谁？”  
“别试图欺骗我，人类。”在白龙冷冷抛出这句话时，那条阻碍在男人前方的长尾再度抬起，直到一个下坠就不仅仅是多一个坑陷的高度，或者如果下次砸向的不是地面而是男人的脑袋的话——男人不知道身后那张覆满鳞甲的面孔下是否会有足以辨认的神情，所能听到的只有那声音，低沉、冰冷，带着不可名状的古老威严。比起眼前的危机，身后无法窥见的恐惧如同寒冰沿着脊柱攀爬，比这刀割的风雪更令人胆颤。白龙能听到男人颤抖着奋力喘息，但是呼出的那点白气越来越快的被这天气所湮没，让他想起了最近刚刚了解的一些事，[一般人类身躯似乎不能在寒冷中承受太久]。  
“我…呼…不知道……让我走吧，我已经……我已经没有利用价值了……”明明恳求的语气已经渐加微弱，男人最后的句尾却带上了解脱似的快意，“就算、让我死在里，你也……得不到什么……让我走……我，请求……”  
那副人类身躯在这风雪中几乎摇摇欲坠，始终也没有转过来让白龙看到那祈求下的表情有多真诚。一声冷哼从男人身后传来，面前的长尾也随之抽走，随后，白龙的声音明显换了方向，“你想动手吗。”从已经猖狂的风雪中男人眯了眯眼睛看去，几个披着长袍的身影如同鬼魅一般在雪中凭空渐渐现出身形，周身笼罩的浅色屏障让来者与此地风霜隔绝开来，看得出她们同样是拥有魔力之人，而上前的领头声音也确为女性，面朝着巨龙依然显得沉着且并无畏惧。  
“不，你知道我并不是来与你为敌的。”走近的魔女轻声说着，并摘下了覆盖了整张面容的兜帽，额首佩戴的头饰依然泛着奇异的金属光泽——伊西斯从那双蓝色瞳孔中看出对方并没有忘记自己，露出一个礼貌的浅淡微笑，“而且我们的目的相同，都是为了那孩子而来。”  
看白龙并没有什么回应的表示，伊西斯也不多言语，径自来到快要无法思考的男人面前，“至于你，盗贼基斯，我们还有很多事要问你。”  
“哼……结果还是要被你们这些魔女牵着走……”  
虽然是这么嘟囔着，但名为基斯的男人大概也知道这是获救的唯一可能，没做挣扎的任由后面过来的魔女们扶起，并再一次随之消失在了开启的传送门中。只剩下伊西斯在这里后，先导魔女转过来却发现白龙已经张开双翼打算离开，“你还是要去吗。”  
见对方没有理睬，魔女又叹了口气，“你看起来变了很多，seto。”  
而这也成功使白龙顿住了身形——那正是他的本名，但并不足以让他转过身来，“与你无关。”  
“你会死在那里，被他杀死。”  
“我没有兴趣听你那些无聊的鬼话。”  
“那孩子会疯掉的。”  
突然间只剩下了凄厉的风声。  
“你不能接受放弃他，而他也不想伤害你——但是要做出选择的只有你，seto。”  
又是一阵短暂的沉默，然后，背身的白龙开了口。  
“这就是你想说的？”  
面对着无尽的白色风雪，那双翅翼再度有力张开，带起的劲风连屏障都无法阻挡，让魔女不得不抬起手来，在双手的遮蔽间隐约窥见那个身影的离去和随风声传来的轻嗤。  
“我没有那么脆弱，他也是。”

他终究是来了。  
那个仿若自带光辉的银白身影迅捷地越过城市领空、城堡门墙和无形的已经崩塌的屏障，在收拢住翅膀悬停在靠近顶层平台的上方后，身处召唤法阵中心的金发少年将手掌攥紧，光束也逐渐淡化，停止了对施法者魔力的疯狂汲取。但是，彼此盯着对方的一人一龙谁也没有先行开口或有所举动，本是凌冽的风雪似乎也和空气一般渐加凝固，无法窥见的暗流隐忍着，蓄势待发。  
虽然游戏他们并不为白龙的出现感到太多诧异，却对接下来的发展毫无把握。果然，这种担忧很快便得到了应验——白龙似乎是感知到了什么一般，快速地朝一侧甩过头，随后连身体也飞扑过去，好像只是一刹那，两股力量相撞的刺目光芒从那个方向迸发过来，伴随着熟悉的噼啪爆炸。那一瞬很快，下一刻游戏所看到的便是依然镇定的白龙，挡在前面的城之内和后面似乎是被逼出身形的罪魁祸首，那位名为“貘良”的同僚。  
“哼……你的目标应该不是我吧。”白发的魔女歪了歪头，毫不掩饰自己的狂妄与自得，即便是在这样一只极具攻击性的龙族面前，依然冷冷的笑着，“怎么了，和主人重逢都不开心一下吗。”  
“……你以为我会放过戏耍我的人吗。”也许是有意忽略了后面那句话，那双湛蓝的竖瞳此刻蕴含的怒意几乎要将后面的白发魔女穿透，声音听起来也并不比对方有几多热度，“还挑了一个最为错误的人选做傀儡。”  
“是吗，连主人也可以下手啊，”貘良露出几乎咧开嘴的恣意狂笑，在白龙面前径自走向双方之间那个宛如人偶一般的少年，伸手从后方如蛇一样慢慢攀附上少年的后肩脖颈，最终纤长的手指绞在下颌，直至强迫那张脸屈服的抬起，“不愧是上一代的‘那位’培养出来的……”  
话音未落，一道极快的攻击化作电球直冲貘良而去，尽管对方没有半分慌张地抬手一挥便挡了下来，不过这确实打断了那些看起来令人厌恶的行为，那对游戏来说就足够了。  
“海马君！请带城之内走！”一手举起的魔杖顶端闪耀着随时可以继续攻击的紫色电光，紧绷的身子可以看出游戏依然时刻保持着警戒，“你知道他是被控制了，所以无论用什么方法，请带他走！”  
然而谁都没有动。  
“即便是被朋友这样指责一番也不动摇，本大爷都快被感动了。”一方是无情的嘲笑。  
“我不知道什么时候要听从你的命令了？”一方是冷漠的回绝。  
[……]  
愈加沉默的黑夜中突然爆发一串极不和谐的笑声，而这声音的来源正是白发的魔女，他一手顶在额前，笑得浑身都颤抖起来，没有人知道该不该去打断。等他笑够了，那只手又顺着头发捋了回去，开口的话语间仍然有着尚未尽兴的尾音，“真不愧是，白龙啊。喂，我说，要不要本大爷给你指明一条更好的路，像是——”  
“你们魔女一个个都这么爱自说自话吗。”  
同样冰冷的打断对方后，白龙纵身飞起，紧盯的双瞳只下仿若盛满了苍蓝炙焰般与暗中熠熠生辉，他的声音也同样启辰而有力的整片城堡上空回荡，贯穿耳膜，令听者无不为之心悸。  
“我不关心你们在打什么算盘，既然自信邀请我前来，就做好被我反击的准备。”  
“而且，马上我就会让你知道，这个‘盾牌’是多么错误的选择。”  
白龙的方向毫无疑问是冲着自己主人那边发起了攻击，在靠近之时猛然张口吐出一道带着毁灭气息的光束袭来，发生的如此快速甚至让一旁的游戏也毫无准备。幸而反省快于人类数倍的吸血鬼刹那间便抱着自己伙伴跳下楼顶，身后被冲击而裂开的碎石猛烈地击打着他的后背，但也没有人会去回头试图看清那道危险的光线。只能在庭院着地后回头望去，屋顶连带相接的三楼部分几乎被夷平，而罪魁祸首已经落在城堡另一边的塔楼顶端，龙爪稳稳的攀附在层叠的砖瓦上，微微合拢的双翼随时都能再起，看得出来依然是临战的肃杀气息。  
［他倒底……］  
游戏和亚图姆都有着各种的疑虑，但是怎么去问呢，那只龙以完全的姿态位于这里最顶端，如果城之内刚才以正面承受了那迎面的一击，恐怕现在已经没有什么可以束缚这只白龙的失控。  
风雪似乎因为光的出现而收敛了许多。  
但是紧张的气氛并没有。  
大块碎裂的建筑歪斜着，一些承受不住的便掉落下来，在庭院精美的砖石路径上又是砸起几阵烟尘，这时游戏才注意到，这城堡中间围起来的庭院虽然很大，然而中间却少有装饰，明明边缘的灌木修剪的整整齐齐，中间却连一座水池都没有，简直……  
“！城之内！”  
还未等思考出某个结论，游戏突然的发现中间逐渐散去的烟尘中，好友正半蹲下身子，似乎很痛苦的费力喘息着，而那位名为“貘良”的魔女也站在一旁，相比起来全无受伤模样，抱着双臂似乎对刚才的那场破坏更有兴趣的看着。  
[可恶……也许，是个机会！]  
暗自握紧了手中的短仗，游戏只是在心中快速的规划一番后，毫无征兆地便猛然向着貘良冲了过去，“INTOTHORNS, INTOBLADES，Dcsd !”，随着咒语的低吟，在死灵术指引下的亡者之魂顿时被赋予了实体，干枯腐朽的骨爪带着诡谲的莹绿鬼火在貘良脚下破土而出，却并没有抓住目标。有什么尖锐的物体裹挟着赤色的火焰当即击碎了那些亡灵，而持有它的人，正是刚刚几欲倒下的城之内，他的手里不知何时多了一柄宛如黑色荆棘一般的长剑，即便有伤在身还是站在了貘良身前，忠实地履行着“傀儡”的职责。  
“你的朋友还真是执着，”遭受这一切的白发魔女却连一点视线也没有投来，哼笑着漫不经心地继续对身边的忠诚护卫提议，“你觉得呢，不会有点过分碍眼了吗。”  
“城之内…不……”当昔日好友面无表情地将兵刃对准自己，游戏多么希望这映在眼中的一幕并不是真实发生的，牙根连同手掌一般越发压紧，“你不会的……我相信这绝对不是你想这么做的！”  
“呵呵……谁知道呢。”貘良终于回过身来，俊美的笑容却逐渐残忍，“难道你真的相信他不会怨恨你吗。”  
在游戏短暂的迟疑间，那柄缠绕着赤焰的长剑竟然已经挥向了自己无法躲开、只能反击的距离！  
“而你……也是真的相信所谓的‘朋友’吗。”  
［我……］  
［相信他！］  
咔呛！  
亡灵魔女没有怯懦到闭上双目，反而瞪大双目，但是那赤焰确确实实在即将刺入眼中的分毫前顿住了，“海……！”，话音未落，赶来的吸血鬼已经不由分说地从后一把搂住伙伴将其带离，留下瞬移一般出现的白龙一爪紧紧钳制住仍在发力的长剑。很明显白龙提前变化了身形，好让他达到营救而不是将两人通通碾碎作为目的。  
然而，白龙的面容却渐加扭曲起来，与剑身所接触的利爪也越发颤抖，而作为交战的对面，城之内几乎没有一丝表情的变化，漠然且坚定地自顾加重着对峙的力度。  
“咕……”  
最终还是白龙狠力推开了那诡异的火剑，非常难，并不只是因为将力度保持在抵挡和将那只手臂折断之间。他稍微退开了些，落在地面上，连同那只龙爪，虽然掌心被压在了石砖上，却也不难看出那柄剑应该是伤到了他，昏暗的夜色中，只是这点距离，再多细节就已然看不分明。  
除了话语，无论风雪怎样呼啸，都阻止不了任何一边的开口。  
“呵呵呵……怀念吗，这种痛感…有没有很熟悉？不，这还远远不够吧，但是本大爷会让你好好想起来的。”  
“只不过，这次的痛苦，还会是白龙你所祈求的那种吗？哈哈哈哈！”  
似乎有什么无声的命令下达在这夜幕中，在场的其他人都感受到了突如其来的、来自地面的魔法波动，像是地震，却又明显不同。亚图姆紧抱着怀中不安的恋人以防他再做出什么冲动的行为，而游戏也知道现在已经很难判断什么形势，毕竟在这一瞬间那位城主再一次消失的无影无踪，而上一次发生这种事的时候——  
“！海马君！离开城之内身边！！”  
［太迟了。］  
那柄绝不寻常的火焰之剑被猛然插入地面，附着在剑身、现在看来又像是附着在持剑者本身的赤红之炎从身体上争相涌下，火焰如同血液在地表蜿蜒，却又比液体的流速快上百十倍。眨眼间庭院裂开的大地缝隙已然被这些火焰填满，但又是在什么时候呢，身处庭院边缘的游戏二人发觉到的时候，赤红的裂缝已然形成一个闭合的法阵——绝不是能够轻易踏入或离开的危险气息。  
“别想再妨碍了。”  
“！貘良？！”  
仿佛本身就是暗色的一部分，不知何时出现在游戏他们身边的城主也站在这魔法阵外，对于身边警觉的敌意和仍未停歇的地震都毫不在意。突然的，在这震动达到顶点时，有什么黑色的根须一样的东西从阵的外圈蜂拥而出，如同被赋予生命一样不停地向上簇拥，直至越来越高，成为一座密不透风的坚实围墙。每一棵根茎都是一株泛着红光的荆棘，而那些红光，仔细看去竟然像是不停涌动的细小岩浆，密集的如同血管，为荆棘提供着源源不断的魔力。  
“多亏了你，现在可以提前进入正戏了，”背着闪烁的红光，貘良终于转过身来，邀请似的摊开手掌，“看你也不想闲着，本大爷也需要打发这段无聊的时间。”  
“不如就让我们重现当年那场对决怎么样？”  
“游•戏。”  
貘良伸手将披风的兜帽缓缓戴上，被过长帽檐阻隔的阴暗下再看不见那张面容，而魔法气息也随之逐渐隐藏、改变，取而代之的是熟悉到令游戏战栗的气息，无因恐惧，只为愤怒。  
“……是你——？！”

他有很多机会可以挣脱的。  
无论这圈荆棘之围在他人看起来成型的有多么快速，对于白龙来说，他仍然有足够的时间去反应：冲到施法者的面前，用利爪将那副低吟的声带在咒语完成前扯出；亦或者在火焰尚未缠绕上那些鳞茎前展开双翼，强行突破未完成的桎梏回到他自己的领域——无论以何种选择，他都可以逃离，逃离这个狭小而危险的牢笼。  
但是他留了下来。  
以魔力笼罩着如此庞大的一片区域，当然不仅仅是一个魔女所能支付的代价，“你知道自己在消耗什么吗。”地表的裂缝中，血红的脉络闪闪烁烁，如同真实的血管一般蜿蜒、直至攀附在那些荆棘之上。那个昔日熟悉的少年默然将剑拔起，映在海马眼中的琥珀全无以前那样的澄澈，连右手那柄燃烧着灼灼赤焰的长剑，都比这具机械前进的身躯更显得有活力些。  
“呵，想杀了我吗。”  
“……”让白龙稍微有点诧异的是，少年竟然停下了步伐，唇角几度嗫嚅着，仿佛是拼命的终于挤出几个字来，“我……如果我有更多，选择，的话……！”  
“海马！”  
“为什么，你要……做到这种地步…非要做到这种地步！”  
少年那一直沉默到冷漠的表情终于因为某些痛苦的倾泻而变得扭曲起来，那喊声同外面的风雪声比起来并不算大，却听得仍是声嘶力竭，用尽了全部气力，以至于说出这些后，大片的白雾在他面前一直忽闪地持续了好一会都没能散去，面容也因此被隐没的不甚清晰起来。但是白龙知道，那双不甘的双目一直在那看着，死死的紧抓住自己的每一步行动。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”海马平静的回答，并无退缩，但是却罕见的被对面打断了。  
“你知道。”少年再一次一步步靠近，手里漆黑的剑身上的火焰仿佛在滴落，每一处他走过的地方，地表裂缝中的赤光就会更为刺目。那个瘦弱了些许的身躯背着赤红的逆光，连双目都未免沾染了几分，诡谲的不似人类，“但是和你也许没有更好的交流方法了！”  
刹那间，那柄长剑如同飞到白龙眼前一般突然出现，被魔力所充盈的身体将速度和力量都发挥到了极致，而剑法也并不是胡乱的挥舞，让人很难不去怀疑眼前的究竟是魔女还是善战的骑士。但是白龙并没有怀疑过，因为在他堪堪躲过这次突袭后，随之身下的泥土传来异样的松动，少年面向他的左手掌心迅速形成一个闪烁红光的法印，甚至没有同时呼喝咒语的空隙，围墙同样的黑色荆棘顿时从白龙下面的红色裂缝中破土而出。因为头顶和四周都有着同样的阻拦，这次白龙并没能轻易全身而退，一根突生的荆棘径直刺过白龙的肩侧，而号称无比坚硬的龙鳞竟然没能抵挡，就这么被一根植物笔直的刺进肉中。  
咕！  
剧烈而灼热的痛感随即顺着伤口袭来，海马咬紧牙，以前的经验让他没做多想地果断低头将那根试图继续往身体里乱窜的荆棘咬断拔出，但尽管如此，在牙齿与那东西的短暂接触中还是让他感到了灼痛，而伤口也没有很快愈合，疼痛持续的折磨着神经。被刺穿的鳞片下，肉体仿佛要炸开一般的痛，非常熟悉的痛，甚至让他感到了久违的紧绷感。  
“看样子你终于打算认真起来了。”另一边，少年收拢了手心，那些荆棘便乖乖的窜回了地下，再次变成了无处不在闪烁的致命红光，“局势变了，海马——我不再是你初见的那个城之内了。”  
“哼……可笑，你以为这是你自己的力量吗。”  
“只能拿这点来说教了吗，难看啊，海马，太难看了！”少年莫名愤怒起来，甚至可以清晰的看见那双瞳孔确实已然被赤色的火焰所占据，“这是能打倒白龙的力量！而能使用这力量的是我城之内！你只是不肯放下那点可怜的自尊来承认这点罢了！”  
“hehe……”  
“！有什么好笑的。”  
“你确实说对了一件事，”海马眯了眯眼，冷笑的低沉语调下似乎又恢复了平日的状态，“你确实不是那个庸才——连他都不会犯那么蠢的错误。”  
“……你说什么？”  
并没有回答，只有折射着灼灼赤焰的蓝宝石泛起冰冷的光泽，那张流露出短暂的错愕的熟悉面孔越来越清晰的放大在快速接近的竖瞳中。  
疼痛仿佛并没有阻碍白龙的行动，而是成为了一种刺激，他越是能感觉到每根神经的尖锐抗议，越是能清楚的洞悉眼前人的一举一动，甚至于身下每一处魔法波动，并且恰到好处的在那些荆棘窜出的刹那刚好翻身躲开。对面人似乎也惊异于他这样贴近地面的飞行也能靠近的如此迅速，但也没有畏缩，同样的提剑迎击上来。白龙看准了剑锋劈砍的轨迹，一个侧身闪过又一爪子重重锤撞在地面，纵然整块的坚硬石砖也无法抗下龙之力量，霎时间轰然碎裂凹陷，失去了平整站立空间的人类身体不得不在这瞬间也失去了平衡，而白龙正是看准了这一时机，反身又冲了回来，而这次的目标不再是人，却是对方手里的那把剑。  
如果是一般人的反应，大多下意识会用任何物体去维持身体平衡，像是那把剑，如此便无法再挥舞它。但是让海马无法想到的是，城之内在倒下的那一刻竟然用另一只空余的手强行撑向了地面，没有任何加持的人类手臂自然是无法承受整个身躯倒下的冲击，扭曲的碎裂声几乎是扎在白龙心底那般刺耳。但是更令他感到切实疼痛的，则是对方另一手的长剑对着毫无准备的他这么直面生生刺了过来，这一次，他无法闪躲。  
肉体的撕裂和断裂声几乎同时传来。  
“……松开它。”虽然牙齿咬合着，但让海马声音变得有些不甚清晰的更多原因是伤。剑身没有真正刺入喉咙，他却也躲不开，利刃穿过嘴角一侧，连皮带肉、毫无阻碍似的切开。而白龙几乎用尽全身力量紧紧咬住剑身不再让它前进半分，以免自己半个头颅都这样被分了家，而剩下的力气，则都用来压制身下一只手已经无法动弹，却仍死磕着剑柄不松的倔强魔女身上。  
“我不能。”在这样近的距离下，少年的目光却忽然的变得躲闪不定，复杂的情感交织在那双怒视的瞳孔中，不知道是否因为此刻白龙占据了整个视野的缘故，没有外界火焰的折射，其中的赤色仿佛减弱了几分。不变的是，城之内的话语依然听起来无比坚决，“要松开它的是你！”  
“不然呢。”  
“我……”少年短暂的怔了一下，但是很快，白龙注意到对方强忍着剧痛，再次试图让操控荆棘的法阵在折断胳膊的那只手掌上显现出来，尽管只是手指做出了微弱的挪动，痛苦也在那张脸上显出了极致，甚至在这寒冷的环境中生出了汗珠——这努力没有白费，白龙能感觉到周围的地下深处，熟悉的东西正在下面蠢蠢欲动，“我就和你一起死在这吧，海马。”  
少年说得冷酷又决绝，但是白龙在裂开嘴角流下的浓重血腥都有些呛到喉咙时，却忍不住似的发出一声轻笑，这声笑让身下本来准备同时赴死的少年都愣住了。  
“真……不愧，是你啊。”白龙还是在笑，就算这笑比说话还要费力百倍，“拿自己…威胁敌人？也就，只有庸才…才做得到了。”  
“还是说……这才是…你的，目的？”  
……！  
“什——呃啊！！！！”  
一声惨叫。  
只是这么短暂的出神，城之内甚至没有放松一点持剑的力度，却就这么被对方抓住了空隙——本来是僵持不下的力量在某一刻突然发了狠，只觉得那只拿着剑的手臂被突然的抻了过去，又重重的甩了回来，无从反应的手肘就这么笔直地与碎裂地面磕撞了上去，似乎能听到衔接的骨头也在瞬间变得同样碎裂，再也无力抓握住剑柄的手，终于也不受控制的松开，重重摔落下来——而这一切，都是在白龙死咬着那柄剑刃，任凭嘴角的口子又被撕裂了一倍的情况下，这么完成的。  
两只手臂都已经无法动弹的城之内眼见对方将剑甩向一旁，仍然用一爪子按在胸口，这么居高临下的看着自己——白龙倒底是赢了，他的肩侧有了个窟窿，无法闭合的嘴角上有血液不住的流淌下来，但他还是赢了。  
“……你赢了。”尽管胸口的压制已经没有了什么力度，但是又能怎么样呢，城之内知道自己已经连动弹的机会都没有了。有那么一瞬间，对面的白龙浑身所散发的肃杀之气，让人感觉身前就是切实地面对一个杀戮机器，精准而致命，如果对方真的想下杀手的话，城之内觉得自己是完全没有理由还在喘息的。所以是对方赢了，赢得彻底。  
“嗯。”白龙的声音越发混沌，甚至半阖了眼，“你还活着。”  
“什么意思？”这次轮到少年笑了，“果然我还活着是你的失误？”  
海马没有接着回答，而是慢慢地，慢慢地俯下了身躯，本来是摁在胸口的利爪也挪开了，整座身躯几乎都俯卧下来。如果这不是一个全身被鳞甲覆盖的属于龙的身躯，城之内几乎要以为这是一个寻求安慰的举动。但是……他动弹不了，尽管白龙长长的脖颈垂落下来，他也做不到转个身去看看那张刚刚同样饱受苦痛折磨的面容上是否有了不一样的表情。  
过了一会白龙才再度开口。  
“把那些魔法解除。”一向低沉稳重的声音现在听起来仿佛在含着什么一样叽里咕噜的，也许这也是为什么白龙突然挨得这么近的原因。  
“你知道我……”  
“那个东西，”海马突然打断他，缓缓的说道，“那应该是，有着相当怨念的龙骨，制成的。所以影响了你体内那个小东西，也影响了你……”  
“已经不会有什么控制你了。”  
……  
“……你到底……”  
还未等这疑惑问出口，周遭的地面蓦然传来明显异样的震动，让一人一龙多少都吃了一惊。作为伤势稍微更好的白龙先行抬了头，迅速打量起异动的源头，而城之内也总算终于能转动头部一同张望着，然而所见却让少年顿时心跳骤停——刚才还是安安分分的荆棘墙此刻仿佛突然收到了什么指令一般，有序且快速地开始疯狂生长、蔓延，眨眼间已然看不见分毫外面的景象，而且仍有向内簇拥的趋势。  
“哼，你刚才不肯，现在麻烦来了。”虽然面对的是无数能够穿透龙身的蠕动荆条，海马的语气听上去却比先前还要放松，一如既往带着轻蔑的嗤笑。  
“那不是……啊！！”城之内试图动了动手臂，差点又是一声要把舌头咬下来的哀嚎，失去被控制时那股冲动与狠劲，现在他才算是真真切切体会到两条手臂双双断裂是个什么痛彻心扉的滋味。现在要他用手催动魔力，绝对还不如直接了结他的生命来得痛快。  
但是，凡事也总有例外。  
那些被密集“血管”所缠绕的荆棘很快将外界可视的一切都遮掩得严丝密合，然后，如他们所想的那般聚拢起来，像是千万毒蛇一般向内蜿蜒。它们生长得如此迅速，以至于城之内只能眼看着荆棘闪着红光的长刺笔直向眼睛刺来而没有任何办法。但是下一刻，一片带着杂色的银白挡在了面前，上面挂着泥土和血水，但是仍然镀着一层微弱的光辉，将那些咄咄逼人的诡异植物拒之门外。  
“控制它！”为了撑开全部翅翼将他们包裹其中，白龙不得不再次弓起身躯，这时城之内注意到了那个血淋淋的豁口是有多么骇人，尽管白龙尽量收拢了下颌，粘稠的血浆还是不住的淌下，甚至滴落在少年的脸颊胸口——那些滚烫的，龙之血液。  
“我……我不能，那把剑——”  
“那是、你的力量了，”虽然不比先前突然有力的袭击，但是被这荆棘慢慢攀附、挤压全身也好不到哪去，海马甚至能感受到那些长刺在挤入鳞甲的缝隙中再试图将它们生生拔起，[确实是，熟悉的痛感……]，但现在他将那些抛在脑后，只是看着身下脸色越加难过的少年，咬着牙一字一顿的继续从喘息中挤出话语，“龙族…生来便能掌握元素能量……使用那个家伙，融合在，你体内的，力量……”  
“咕！”  
血，突然从翅膀一处涌了出来，很快的，溢血中突出一根尖锐长刺的顶端。白龙的喉咙中几乎有什么要冲出，但还是被他抑制住了，包括作为屏障的身体。尽管没有一处不在颤抖的，对于这个仅存的安全空间，却始终一步都没有退让。  
“海马！”  
不能什么都不做，但是对于白龙所说的“力量”又仍然毫无头绪，城之内感觉不到体内所谓的“龙的力量”，就只能用他自己的方式来运用。魔力被强制地运向无法衔接的手臂，促使那些本应不能动弹的手指也一点一点机械的抬动，复杂的咒文缓慢的于掌心显现出来，而他同时也尝到了口中翻涌的腥甜。  
在少年一口鲜血溢出嘴角之前，他强行地将魔法释放了出来，那阻止了荆棘的继续入侵，然而也仅此而已了。屏障生成后，如风中残烛般的手臂终于承受不住大量魔力的运转，无处释放的压力冲破了血管、筋肉与皮肤，只差将碎裂的骨头也翻了出来。这疼痛几乎让城之内昏厥，他不清楚自己有无叫嚷或者嚎的有多凄惨，他只觉得耳内嗡嗡作响，和失去意识相比也所差无几了。  
［……］  
［……海马呢？］  
在清晰和混沌的边界，城之内突然想起了身边还有这么一只龙，于是非常短暂的，他又清醒过来，奋力地转头看去——白龙身上的伤口还在，不过也没有更多新添的了，那双曾经被自傲所据的蓝宝石露出了少见的疲惫神态，仿佛等了很久似的看着少年。  
“这白痴要怎么杀死我……”  
“什么？”虽然只是陷入了很短暂的昏迷，但是少年的脑子却很明显还没能正常工作，所听和所见都一副懵懵懂懂的样子。  
海马摇摇头，“你能把你体内的龙叫出来吗。”  
“呃……不行吧，我想他也不会出来。”  
“是吗，都做不到，我和你只能死在这里了。”  
“？！你不能自己出去的吗？！”  
这句脱口而出的话让海马注意到一个微妙的分歧，也让他停顿下来，眯起双眼注视着身下那个同样似乎意识到自己说错了什么的少年身上，“你想留下。”白龙甚至没有发问，径自地对着视线已然无法正视自己的城之内这样笃定说道。  
白龙确定只要自己还在这里，这就是完全出于城之内自己的决定的想法，但这却让他内心升起不可理解的怒火，话语间不由多了几分咬牙切齿的意味，“你想让这一切都变得白费吗？！”  
少年的目光几度游离，最后还是带着几分哀愁地面向白龙，“对不起”，这样一句轻飘飘的话，甚至没有多余解释。就算对方有着滔天的怒火即将发泄，然而下一个更为需要迫切面对的问题再度席卷而来——身边流转着浅色光晕的屏障已然渐微渐弱，而创造出它的主人显然也没有了足够维持的精神力。  
在刚才那样一番外表平静内心激烈的挣扎后，城之内几乎逐渐阖上双目，只有胸口尚在混乱的起伏着，“是你的话…一定……”最后的尾音隐没在荆棘拍打、窜入屏障的破碎声中，而眼见这一切的白龙依然是撑着双翼，注视着已经无法回应的少年，即便荆条缠绕的火焰已经掉落，依然无法在那副苍白的脸上映出更多活力的色彩。  
白龙大概是能了解的，了解为什么这个庸才会选择独自走向生命终结的道路——这个白痴绝不会只因为自己而放弃生命。也许此刻的下一秒荆棘将会刺穿他的双翼而使其错过纵身飞离的机会，但是白龙选择弯下脖颈，再一次贴近了少年的脸颊，也再一次低声呼唤出人类无法听到也无法听懂的古老语言。  
【现身于此罢，如不想他就此逝去。】  
【……】  
这一次，“对方”很快便回应了这呼唤：同类的气息刹那间汹涌而出，少年本是起伏渐弱的胸口突然间仿佛被植入了新生的活力，从未快速地跃动起来，待那双眼睛再度睁开，瞳孔中却被从未见过的如血赤红完全充斥其中。这双突然睁开赤目笔直面向着对方的湛蓝，毫不避讳的将这具身体内完全不同的另一个灵魂展现给对方，那并非完全是人类的瞳孔模样，却也只能显出一点隐约的竖瞳痕迹，如若不是白龙这样的洞悉力，这样的距离旁人也是无法看出太多端倪。  
“距你上次出现，也是有段时间了。”  
在另一个灵魂降临于此之后，那些疯狂接近的荆棘便停止了攒动，仿佛被驯服了一般恭顺地垂在一边，等待着施令。海马不动声色地腾开身体，随即两侧各有一束枝条沿着地面攀爬过来，它们是同样附着火焰的荆条却没有尖刺，白龙看着那两根荆条分别缓缓缠上少年已经无法动弹的手臂，似乎是作为了临时的血肉，一圈一圈，将那残破的手臂勉强支撑起来——看来这些荆棘之围确实来自这个灵魂，那些火焰如同装饰一样轻飘飘的在荆条周围起伏，一如生来就是归属于他。  
只不过，这个灵魂一直没有说话，无论是人类的言语还是龙族的，而且自开始之后便再不和白龙有眼神交流，只是自顾的“修复”着这具身体。而海马也不作打算，只是这么看着，虽然周围的荆棘一靠近他们就会呈现被“驯服”的模样，但更外面层层叠叠的却从未停止过攒动不安的蠕动。  
片刻后，少年原本血肉模糊的手臂被荆棘悉数缠绕，附着赤焰纹路的荆条甚至如同脉搏般跳动着，看上去更像是寄生那样，而且那身体也没有借助手臂的缓缓站起，更显得怪异。白龙早就让开一旁，看着对方已经完全无视自己的一步一步走到簇拥的荆棘之围前，对着那些能够刺穿龙甲的锐利尖刺，抬起了缠绕着同样植物的手臂。  
紧接着，海马看到了相当熟悉的一幕：少年一把抓握住那些争先恐后涌上、想要疯狂绞杀自己的荆条，血液再一次顺着受伤的皮肤流出，再化作真实的火焰原路返还。荆棘之火无法伤害到他，而他的烈焰却可以在包裹它们的瞬间将其化为灰烬，焦化得如此之快甚至仍然保存着原本的模样，只不过已然是一碰即碎的灰烬。  
那灼灼燃烧的，龙之血液。  
却也是他的血。  
眼见周围已经开拓出足够的空间，白龙展开翅膀，一口咬住被火焰缠绕的少年的衣服，打断了火焰的蔓延，也轻松将这个仍然虚弱的身体提了起来。  
【够了，你最好别是在炫耀你那点伎俩。】海马低声说道，心下确定这家伙体内的同类八成也是个莽头莽脑的小东西，人类的身体怎么可能经受得住魔力的这般放纵。而且也许也能解释为什么那个庸才将其看得如此重要——毕竟同类相吸。  
“……这次，为他多留一会吧。”

城堡上空依然是一片晦暗，不见一丝晨光降临的迹象。  
遮天蔽日的风雪与无法驱散的层层雾影使得游戏他们尽管身处于城堡内院，却无法确定身在何处，更别说要防备那个与黑暗化身一体的存在。在意识到这片区域有太多可供亡灵魔女驱使的仆从存在后，貘良便隐匿了踪迹，只有那狂妄的阴笑和低沉的声音不知从哪个方向时不时的突然出现，任凭对方如何激将呼喊也迟迟不肯现身。  
“可恶！那家伙一定又在计划什么……”  
尽管游戏唤出了一团光球使他们与这漫无边际的黑暗隔绝开来，但这无形的“禁闭”显然使得吸血鬼有些躁动不安，就连天性喜暗的亚图姆也不愿被这种阴霾触碰，只能寸步不离的守在伙伴身边，不过对面很明显没打算给他们半分喘息的时间。很快的，那个仿若自带光辉无处不在的阴森笑声又冷不丁的从某个方向响起。  
“呵呵呵……怎么了，游戏，你引以为傲的死灵术呢，是这里哀戚的哭喊太多，让你无从下手吗？别客气啊！尽管将那些不死生物呼唤出来吧！反正…早晚都是本大爷的食粮……哈哈哈哈！”  
“……无聊。”对于这种激将，亚图姆只是冷冷的自语一句，尽管他知道游戏并不会这么轻易的上当——在黑雾蔓延之后，镜片后的目光随即敏锐的察觉被湮没其中的亡灵们很快便没了踪迹，如同被真正“吞噬”一般，于是立刻停止了毫无意义的召唤。  
［被小看了。］  
心知肚明的游戏并没有回应，只是蹲下身，另一只空余的手掌在脚下的地面中抓了一把泥土，紧攥在身前，魔力涌动上来，紫色的双瞳和脖颈连的锥形饰物在黑暗中仿若闪闪发光。他低声呼喝了什么，挥手将掌心附有加持之物在周身一圈抛洒，顿时一阵颤动从面前的地下传来，伴随着隆隆的破土声，有什么身形巨大的东西逐渐从中爬出，缭绕的电流劈啪作响，生生将黑雾逐层撕裂开来——它无法直接吞噬这个具有实体的魔物。  
一种怪异的咆哮从这个巨人嘴里发出，那像是无数怨灵的哀嚎，却又因为泥土塑造的声喉而变得混沌低沉。游戏向前挥出手掌，“赋予你们无法侵蚀的岩石之躯，去寻找你们怨恨之人所在之处！”命令一出，人造的魔物顿时如同获得解放一般，带着更大的咆哮与踏步的震动冲着某个方向狂奔起来——镜片后的眼睛看不透黑雾，但可以追踪到自己所创造之物的任何行动。  
只能感觉到岩石与大地相撞的震动一下又一下的传来，庞大、有力、却不失迅速，作为内核皆是禁锢此处已久的亡灵，他们对这里已然是再熟悉不过。更何况，无论是视野的隔绝还是真实的阻拦都无法平息亡者的愤怒和不甘，仅仅是循着扭曲的恨意，魔物前进着，将沿路的一切粉碎。就算貘良所隐匿的空间也无法完全躲避这种全凭感觉的无差别攻击，很快他们便察觉到真正的目标所在，隐遁其中者暗啧一声就不得不从黑雾中脱身而出。  
而这些也被一直在后面时刻关注的游戏映入那副通透的镜片之下，一清二楚。  
“别再逃了，貘良！”  
“哈哈……哈哈哈！逃？本大爷根本不需要逃！”面对快速挥至眼前的、堪比自己整个头身一般大小的巨拳，貘良竟是一边狂笑着，一边甚至没有什么明显的动作，那只顽石之拳就突然生生被什么强行截断在那张冷笑的面孔前，任凭魔物发出怎样骇人的嚎叫也无法阻止从拳头到臂膀被无形魔力操控下的逐渐扭曲，直至碎裂，崩塌。再一次的，展现了那副狂妄背后确实有着何种资本支撑。  
“就这样吗？！游戏！这种反击可是远远不——”  
噗擦！  
“那可不一定。”  
呼啸的风声，冷漠的话语，以及插入胸口的手刃，不知道哪一个更快一步，但是对于身后这个世界上速度最快的生物来说，都没有差别。那双嗜血双瞳比貘良心脏涌出的血液更鲜活，却比这无尽的风雪更冰冷，早已等待多时的“刺客”从黑暗中毫无征兆的隐现，又用他那无可企及的极速将准备已久的尖锐利爪精确无误地从后插入那个无论如何也反应不来的罪魁祸首心口。  
然而，无人可以预料，却不代表也是无人可以挣脱。  
亚图姆是最快发觉到这一点的，那个本该死去的身体发出了怪异却非临死的低吟，那只本该逐渐平息的被自己所撕裂的心脏，却在短暂的停寂之后再度蠕动起来，比之前更甚的跃动。穿过胸腔的肉块间仿佛是在相互挤压收缩，这也使得更多的血液溢出。尤其是，那副惨白的面孔，机械一般地一点一点转过来面向自己时，无法形容那张微微抽搐的渗血唇角是一副怎样的鬼魅之景。  
当浓稠的液体越发汇聚，从苍白唇角慢慢勾勒出血色弧度时，看过太多不死世界污秽的亚图姆都觉得本能的抵触，被那人血肉接触的皮肤仿佛都在尖叫着逃离。于是蓦地将手刃抽出，跃身退回了游戏身边，稳下身形后，当即反应过来有上涌的剧痛折磨到不能自已，在游戏匆忙的将那只手翻过来查看时，昔日白皙到几乎透明的皮肤此刻竟然如同染毒一般覆满了混沌的黑斑。这对于从未见过搭档如此重伤的游戏来说有种莫大的惊慌，然而亚图姆却显得更加冷静，一边用另一只尚好的手掌宽慰着伙伴，一边紧盯着已经失去力气般半身跪下的白发魔女。  
“那家伙…真的是人类吗。”尽管被侵染毒素的一手已经无法动弹，亚图姆还是决然地举起另一只手，露出尖锐细长的指甲，“那么切掉头……又如何呢！”  
“等等！亚图姆！还没确定是什么导致的，还是先不要贸然了！”幸好的是，这种时候他们总有一个比另一个更冷静，游戏试图在黑色皮肤上面施放治愈和祝福，但是毫无起色，更何况这是吸血鬼就算想要强撑都难以掩饰的痛苦，于是只能先拖住他。再看向那位城主所在的位置，此时的白发少年虽然呈现了身受重伤的状态，却也只是单膝跪下身子，无意识似的只是抓着胸口的空洞，本来消散的黑雾也再次逐渐从魔女的脚下凝聚，反而给予了更为骇人的压迫感。  
“……”  
貘良似乎那么蹲着身体小声嘶哑着说了什么，但还未等游戏他们细细品读，一声更为巨大的声响从一旁冲出，带着白光、碎裂的荆棘和四散的火焰。冲出来的巨物只是很快环视一周，随即便锁定在游戏这边，又如同破碎的风筝那般迅速掉落，最终还是以一个不甚优雅的姿势摔落下来，嘴中咬着的东西也险险直扑地面，好在最后白龙及时张开了那双被血液和尘土沾染的翅翼做了缓冲，这才没算让这个一动不动的人类在痛苦中惊醒。  
“！海马君！怎么你也——”  
“……也？”  
白龙似乎没有喘息，尽管全身都附着着肉眼可见的严重伤势，依然昂着头颅望向游戏他们，顺便将目前发生的一切全部扫视眼底，“哼……看来你们也不是什么都没做吗。”大概也是意识到危机的暂时平息，白龙终于屈下身体，靠在被自己放置在平坦地面的少年身侧，微微闭了眼算作休憩。他很累，是已经无心掩饰，能展现给所有人都能看出来的疲惫，当然，那些缠绕着未消火星的大小伤口已经足够解释一切。于是游戏也没去再问，只是小心翼翼赶到似乎仍在昏厥的好友身边。  
还活着，这是最重要的，在看到白龙带着友人冲出的那一刻，游戏便没有怀疑过。然后是伤势，这个的检查让他不忍心到差点闭了眼：虽然荆条遮蔽了许多，还是不难看出那两只手臂几乎都可以算作血肉模糊，胸口也有着应该是从口中涌出的大片血渍，并且那里也只是相当微弱的起伏着。很糟糕，这到底是经历了何种的惨烈，此刻游戏却无法对唯一的知情者发起质问——白龙光是收敛的翅膀上已经有着数个血淋淋的伤口，还有更多或许被他蜷缩的身态掩藏了起来，但是能让这只龙做出这样安静的“舔舐伤口”状，已经使人不敢想象了。  
“……还能行动吗？”思来想去，游戏还是这样轻声问了一句，本来只是不想冷落的象征关心一下，不想对方虽是一副倦态，回应的倒是快速又清晰。  
更何况，这并不是一句相应的回答，更似一种命令，“带他走。”不知何时白龙已经睁开了眼，撑起身体的四肢虽然缓慢却不见颤抖，双目笔直的看向那个仍被黑雾所罩的白发魔女，“我还有账要算。”  
“你的伤……”  
“做你能做的事。”背身的白龙再度重复了一遍，但声音听起来却少了些生硬，低沉的如同叹息，“带他走。”  
“……我知道了。”  
或许是对好友和搭档的担心，或许是相信于白龙的实力，游戏没再多言，轻声唤回自家伙伴，打算先将似乎仍在昏睡的好友扶起好一同带走。但是突然的，他注意到金发少年的眼睫似乎在人为的颤动，随后又缓缓的撑开一条缝隙，“城之内？！”这不禁让他又惊又喜，脱口而出，任何人都能听出这声惊呼的含义，理所当然的，白龙也随即转过头来。  
能看到少年确实微微张开眼，但仿佛是还未弄清状况的，对于身边好友的呼唤并没有过多反应，平躺的脑袋缓慢的转过来，又偏到白龙的方向。在这个曙光依旧未现的时刻，并不能肯定那双几乎没有睁开的眼眸中是否有确实看清，昏暗的光线下，只能看到那两片干涸的嘴唇动了动，其余的，连白龙的听觉也不能捕捉更多。  
但海马知道，那家伙是有说了什么，对自己。  
游戏看着那只本是背对的龙转过身来，又再次靠近，湛蓝的龙之竖瞳半垂着仅是看向躺在地上的少年，才注意到好友似乎是要说什么的样子。［一定是什么重要的事吧。］游戏这样想着，安静的等待着白龙再度靠近到低首倾听，［虽然经历了残酷的事，但对他们来说也算是有了意义呢。］  
甚至想到了，此番回去后，一人一龙冰释前嫌的样子。  
但是，唤醒这点恍惚想象的，并不是什么珍重轻柔的嘱咐话语。  
没有任何的准备，也没有任何的预料，仅仅是下一刻，游戏比白龙还更为惊愕地看着突然刺入他胸口的黑色荆棘，太近了，这只龙甚至侧倾在少年身旁，就那么紧紧挨着那只缠绕着荆棘的手臂。谁能知道那根看似如绷带般柔弱软塌的茎块就这么毫不费力地刺穿了那般坚硬的龙鳞，此时，众人才终于得以窥见少年完全睁开的双眼，竟是灼灼的猩红瞳色，笔直的正视着仍未做出动作的白龙，然后，又挥手将荆条抽出，生生翻出一片血肉，收放自如，不见半分犹豫。  
随着这次心口的重创，白龙猛地向后退去，却终于再不能保持力气与平衡，后肢一个歪斜便狼狈地倒在地面，喉中发出断续而不成样的哀鸣和喘息，双目怒视着慢慢站起身来、仍被火焰之色占据瞳孔的金发少年，“！你这混蛋……！”然而对方似乎不打算再理会，连同身后的游戏甚至没有看去一眼，径自向着另一边的黑雾走去。  
“等——”  
游戏的阻止还未出手，那团一直按兵不动的黑雾却突然潮涌一般俯冲过来，仿佛是对少年的迎接和“保护”，那些实体化的、恶毒的诅咒之雾让游戏难以轻举妄动，大声疾呼友人的姓名也无济于事，只能眼睁看着少年瘦弱的身影越发被迷雾层层包裹。没有任何足以干涉的缝隙——里面的人无动于衷，外面的人无可奈何。  
晨光依旧没有如期降临，那几乎是，要以黑暗的完全胜利做结尾的悲惨定局。

快、跑。  
那是在之前，白龙靠的那么近，才听到那家伙用微不可闻的声音吐出短短两字。那一刻，他也看到了那双熟悉的双眼中承载的却不是熟悉的灵魂，但是，太近了，又毫无警戒，那只缠绕着致命“暗器”的手臂就那么紧挨着白龙的下腹，他根本没有想过要去躲开，也不会躲开。  
也许自己与这个身体的那位同族并无仇恨，但在给予自己致命一击后，那个灵魂的感情终于不再掩饰地正视过来，其中的嫌恶一目了然。他不清楚，就算是受到这样的暗算，也不怨恨——自己这双利爪下埋葬过更多同族的亡魂，在战斗中无论以怎样的姿态死去，海马自认都不会有半分怨言。  
【但是……！】  
被鲜血所浸染的泥土抓起来粘腻而湿滑，白龙残破的身躯一次次想站起却又摔倒，模糊的视线中只有少年的背影逐渐远离又在阴霾中逐渐淡去，更为强烈的剧痛噬咬着被贯穿的心口，失败的落差把他的骄傲与尊严踏在地上如这些污秽般碾压。  
海马没有注意到自己是怎样站起了四肢，没有注意到炽白的纹路一圈一圈的在沾满污血的鳞甲上浮现，但是力量却莫名涌现出来，那些光线将凝结的黑雾强硬的撕裂，足以让他飞驰入这片区域。无论是魔女还是另一只龙的力量都无法抵抗这股宛如新生的白龙之力，那股光芒生生将白昼带入这片无尽黑夜之中，任何妄图侵蚀的黑暗也不得不在他面前屈服，“少年”也没有预料到这班变故，赤色的瞳只能惊愕地看着挡在面前、浑身光芒如同神袛似的白龙。  
就算周围尽是深渊，但他存在的本身就是光。  
【你不可能带他走。】那双蓝宝石从未像这样的怒视着，深邃的海蓝却折射出炙热的温度，【绝不可能。】  
【……不。】那个灵魂操纵着少年的身体退了半步，但回视的愤怒丝毫不亚于对方，【如果不是你，他不会那么伤心！】  
【为什么非要做到这种地步！】  
【……】  
为什么，海马也同样在自问，为什么执着于带这个庸才回去，他没有这个责任，也没有被谁逼迫，但是，仿佛受了控制的对象是他自己，连“放弃”这种想法都未曾出现过。【我不能接受失败，】这不是违心的回答，事实上，他也没有更准确的答案，一次的失败值得用生命做押注吗，又或者，值得燃烧自身的力量去换取吗，曾经牺牲了全部才获得的力量，他也未曾想过会因为一个人类几乎燃烧殆尽。  
末了，他压紧一双蓝眸，用力咬紧一嘴利齿，【仅此而已。】  
然而，在白龙将要强硬的出手之际，周遭的阴霾再次蜂拥过来，只不过这一次所包裹的不再是飘渺的气雾，确实的形体逐渐的显现出来，与那漆黑相衬的苍白手臂从中伸出，然后是面孔和身躯，直至完整的全身——貘良看起来似乎和先前毫无变化，同样是贯穿了胸口，但是对于白发魔女来说，现在看起来残缺的似乎只有胸口的衣料而已。  
这些远不止足够让白龙停下，直到看见貘良从漆黑的一片虚空中抽出了某样东西，同样被黑色覆盖的细长的尖状物，那是曾经扭曲了城之内意志的诅咒之剑。那是什么时候再度回到貘良手中的，并无所谓，但海马却是十分不想再次接触这个东西，仅仅是上面缠满了令人不适的气息，所以才会让他只是看到就心生排斥吗，还是因为是源自同族？明明无论哪个理由，都不能让他停下脚步，但是——  
尤其是那个苍白的家伙，在看到他的踟躇后，更加张扬地露出笑意，“别客气啊，”尽管能看到是魔女的嘴在动，那低沉的声音却仿若从四面的阴影中传来，“尽管更靠近一点吧，白龙大人。”  
没有等这漫长的废话说完，海马随即冲上前去，那些自身发出的光芒能够抵御任何负面的事物，他非常清楚，也并不惧怕。果然，就算是浸透诅咒之力的龙骨在这片白光的洗礼中也逐渐蜕变出原本的颜色，然而利爪再次触碰到那根渐加白皙的龙骨时，海马停驻的身体却越发僵直，与之相对的，身处黑暗的一方却恣意狂笑。  
【哥哥……】那一瞬间，微弱的、不知寄存了多少岁月的亡语终于在接触的刹那得以传达过来，【救救我，哥哥……】  
“！”在海马对此短暂的出神间，想要伸手握住的龙骨却又突然的被魔女抢了回去，随着漆黑的阴霾再度浸染，那点微不可闻的熟悉声音也随之断绝。  
“开心吗，”貘良如同幽魂一般飘忽闪现在少年身后，一手像是摆弄玩偶似的用细长又锋利的骨剑边缘抬起那张面无表情的脸庞，而那双浅色的眼瞳却全部落在已然怒不可遏的白龙身上，“没有什么比亲人重聚更令人开心的吧，就算是你们……哈。”  
一记疾速的爪击险些让那张漂亮的脸蛋四分五裂，如果不是少年早已预感到那般及时握紧剑身横过挡了下来，然而剑刃冰冷的边缘不会给予慈悲，血液随即顺着切入骨肉的伤口缓缓流淌下来。很明显，这次抓着剑身的少年不会再给脱手的机会，就算割至筋肉——那双眼，依然被毫无波动的火焰之色所占据。  
倒底是海马先放了手。  
“可恶……”  
“呵呵，现在还会觉得这是最错误的盾牌吗。”  
“你到底想要什么！”  
“我想要的已经都在这了。”貘良摊开手，仍是打量着暴怒边缘的白龙，“只不过都要足够听话才行……”  
“什么？”  
“呵……你觉得什么是成为神的条件，”不知怎么，貘良开始回忆什么似的解说起来，“一种是借用相似的身体，获得绝对的、无法匹敌的力量；另一种——”  
“是创造奇迹。”  
“死亡是这个世界唯一的真理，而如果这个奇迹能够连这个真理都为之打破，重新赋予生命的话……你也就不再是必须的了，白龙。”  
“庆幸吗？”貘良吃吃的发笑起来。  
不过只换来对方完全的唾弃，“一派胡言！”  
“哈哈，是真是假，那就由你来决定吧。”手持龙骨的少年再一次站到了他的对立面，四下皆是那个声音比语意轻柔万倍的虚无之声，魔女不知何时再一次消失在了这篇漆黑之中，“杀死你的主人，黑龙的奇迹之力就会由我接管；折断操纵神智的同类骨髓，其中的灵魂便会彻底分离；而如果你死在这里的话……”  
“本大爷就会用你亲爱的弟弟的身体接管你的全部力量！哈哈哈！！”  
“你不会……那是不可能的！圭平，他早就——”  
“死了，我知道。”貘良打断了白龙越发急促的话语，仿佛为了更加刺激他，反而越发悠然的缓缓说道，“‘身体被撕成了碎片，从尼斯泽尔岛（龙之岛）的边界拋入大海，每一块都被海水带到世界尽头’，刚三郎，上一代白龙是这么告诉你的吧。”  
“当然了，你不相信他，也不用相信我，毕竟哪种结果对本大爷来说都没有什么区别。”  
“现在、是你的选择了。”  
……  
……不。  
怎么可能会有这种选择？！  
一次次地被逼退，对面的“傀儡”对于身体的使用毫不吝惜，而他自己却只是在强撑着满身疮痍，纵然是白龙，力量在动摇的内心下也逐渐趋弱，直白的显现在身体浮现的炽光纹路，它们所能照亮的区域越来越小，黑雾接踵而至，毫无缝隙可留。多少次，他可以连同那只挥剑的手掌一同咬断，少年体内的黑龙也吸取了上一次的教训，干脆一手剑柄一手握着剑身，除非将这整只手切断或者等剑刃自行割穿了手掌，是绝无可能出现上次状况。那只手的伤口所流淌的血液仿佛就是沙漏的倒计时，海马甚至能听到每一滴浓稠的液体滴落的声音，每一滴，每一滴，都在催促着——  
真的，一点意识都没有吗，在这个身体里，那家伙怎么才会醒来。  
如果圭平的身体和意识都在，如果还能有一丝丝的可能，如果——自己都不会放弃！  
但是，为什么自己面前却只有这个毫无自主意识的傀儡，和根本不知道是否属于圭平的骨头……  
他不知道，他该死的不知道了。  
在光芒即将被全部黑暗掩埋之际，海马看到那根骨剑将要再次洞穿胸口之际，剑锋却偏了一分，扎在了另一侧的肩甲上，又是一下剧痛，却能够看清了，那双一直平静犹如秋水的双瞳，奋力眨了眨，最后像是压抑什么的垂下头来。  
“去…吧，”那声音已然换了一个调，慢慢的从牙缝中将每个字眼拼命挤出，“他……在，等着，你……”  
“城之内……！”  
“那孩子…他们，会保护。”那双握剑的双手颤抖得能听到骨片抨击的声音，但还是紧紧握着，不前进，也不松开，“动、手啊，海马！”  
因为双手持剑的原因，人类柔软的脖颈一直到下腹都毫无防备的展露在白龙面前，那意思已是分明，城之内双手颤抖的力度越来越大，剑身似乎又再次有了向上拔出的趋势，而一旦这点意志再不能控制，下一次发生的状况已经不是谁能够预料到的了。  
如果他没理解错，恐怕城之内也是在肯定貘良的说法，那他仍然还有再见圭平的机会！这个想法几乎在一瞬间蒙蔽了脑内全部认知，海马抬着头想要再看一眼对方的表情，然而少年只顾把头埋下来，尽力对抗着被缠绕荆条的双手，除了压抑的喘息再不能说出什么。  
而且……  
对啊，圭平才是，他本应该献出一切的理由。  
【混蛋！你再敢碰他一下！】  
猛然出现的另一声音堪堪打断了白龙将要刺入的利爪，城之内、现在已经是红目的少年一脸愤怒地将长剑狠狠抽出，又一拳结结实实地打在了同族的脸颊一侧，尽管这人类的一击对白龙来说不痛不痒，但还是成功让他怔在了原地。但这之后少年也没有再攻过来，能听到小黑龙在气急败坏的低吼着什么，叫嚷着离开之类，而貘良也在这之后现了身，他们用龙语交谈了什么，然后是貘良不耐的一声轻啧。  
“那算了，今天就到此为止。”虽然没有看过去，但也能听出貘良这句话甚至是没有直面着白龙说出的，“被人类救了呢，白龙大人，看来你的力量也没那么强大吗，哼哼……”  
…………

当传送门中走出的仅仅是游戏、亚图姆，还有一只浑身浴血的白龙时，伊西斯没有过多的惊讶。她的弟子以及侍从都没有太过严重的伤势，于是很快的，她便先行安排了白龙的休养之处。这只龙看起来最严重的胸口的血洞似乎已经干涸，但里面也没有展现一般龙族的恢复力，只是那么血淋淋的挂在那，他不能像平常一样趴窝而席，而这只高傲的生物自然不希望他人看到自己滑稽的一面，也不要求任何治疗，于是其他人也都心照不宣地退了出去。  
“伊西斯，”准备离开时，伊西斯听到白龙准确的念出了自己的名字，便停了下来，站在门口，“我做了选择。”  
“是什么样呢？”因为这个营地仅仅是驻扎在城外的一处破败村落，所有事都做得很匆忙却仍要做很多事，比如收拾出这个旧马厩，虽然还是到处窝着杂草，不过白龙竟是未发一言的就乖乖躺下了，所以伊西斯还是相当愿意听一听从这一战后有了更大变化的白龙所说的事。  
“……你的预言反了。”  
伊西斯愣了一下，还想再问一些，不过里面已经给出了一种“拒绝靠近”的气息，她也就不好再说什么，沉重的大扇木门在寂寞的山林中划出一声悠久的回响，外面升起的晨光一点一点，被合上的木门完全隔绝开来。  
已经，没有他自己的光了。

【tbc.】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到再回来更新就要翻墙了……真不好意思  
所以更感谢能给我留言的朋友！  
我一定会写完的，谢谢能看到这里的各位ORZ


End file.
